Le gendre de Severus
by Haley Black
Summary: Quand sa fille tombe enceinte alors qu'elle n'est ni mariée, ni même censée être en couple, Severus voit rouge. Qui est le responsable ? Et pourquoi Eddie ne veut-elle rien dire ?... Ce qu'il va découvrir risque bien de ne pas lui plaire! -Suite de Eddie-
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Salut à tous !**

**Et oui, j'ai réussi… l'idée m'est venue comme ça, et voici donc la suite de « Eddie » ! **

**Résumé**** : Quand sa fille tombe enceinte alors qu'elle n'est ni mariée, ni même censée être en couple, Severus voit rouge. Qui est le responsable ? Et pourquoi Eddie ne veut-elle rien dire ? **

_**Pour Aillerose … Avec les fics, tout est possible ! **_

_**Pour JOJO : je promets de faire de Severus le personnage central de cette histoire ! **_

_**Et à tous ceux qui ont suivi Eddie, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite ;)**_

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**Haley **

* * *

**1 – Retour à Poudlard**

Eddie Rogue était debout, devant la fenêtre magique qui éclairait le salon de son nouvel appartement, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait aimé cette vue sur le lac noir dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu… onze ans plus tôt, quand elle avait rencontré son père.

Son père, elle sourit de plus belle en repensant à lui et à la façon dont il lui avait proposé de venir…

.

_Flash back_

Comme tous les dimanche matin depuis plus de dix ans, la famille Rogue était réunie pour le petit déjeuner, dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Marine était radieuse, et plus heureuse que jamais de partager son temps entre son poste de professeur de DCFM, et l'éducation de ses cinq enfants. Bien sur, pour Eddie, son travail était quasiment fini. La jeune femme avait 22 ans, et venait d'obtenir son diplôme de maitre de Potions, pour la plus grande fierté de son père ! Ce qui faisait par contre très peur au dit père, était le succès qu'avait sa fille auprès de la gente masculine, et il remerciait intérieurement Merlin que ces deux autres filles soient encore jeunes !

Le reste de la tribu, autour de cette table que Severus couvait du regard, était composée d'Alex, 11 ans, qui entrerait à Poudlard dans quelques semaines. Blond aux yeux noirs, il était bien plus sage qu'Eddie à son âge, et Severus ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude pour lui. Mais pour les jumelles, Emma et Audrey, c'était une autre histoire. A 10 ans, elles étaient toutes deux une version blonde de la Eddie du passé, et les parents Rogue avaient un peu peur de leur entrée future à Poudlard… tout comme celle de Matéo d'ailleurs, le dernier de la tribu. A 7 ans, bien qu'il soit physiquement le portrait de son père, il avait un coté Gryffondor déjà très prononcé !

- Hey oh, papa, t'es avec nous ? Demanda Eddie. Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire !

Severus était alors sortit de la contemplation silencieuse de ses enfants, mais avait pris un sourire victorieux pour répondre à sa fille :

- Tu es encore entrain de te demander où tu vas aller travailler à la rentrée, mais c'est un débat inutile à mon avis.

Eddie haussa un sourcil, comme son père lui avait si bien appris à le faire, et s'exclama :

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que depuis que ton grand père, paix à son âme, a eut la brillante idée de me laisser la direction de cette école de fou, je n'ai pas eu un seul professeur de Potion qui soit à la hauteur de…

- Ton enseignement qui a été si parfait ? Coupa Eddie en souriant

- Très drôle, répondit Severus en grimaçant

- Moi j'ai toujours trouvé tes cours passionnant mon amour, intervint Marine avec un sourire coquin. Peut-être un peu partial, mais passionnant !

- Je ne suis pas sure que c'était les cours qu'elle trouvait passionnant, souffla Emma à l'oreille de sa jumelle.

Severus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réplique de sa fille, alors que Marine et Eddie pouffaient de rire, et il se contenta de reprendre calmement :

- Je veux que tu prennes ce poste, Eddie, ainsi que la direction de la maison Serpentard.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda soudain Alex.

- Si pourquoi ? Répliqua aussitôt Severus.

- Non mais je suis maudit ! S'exclama le jeune garçon ! Mon père directeur, ma mère prof de DCFM et maintenant ma sœur pour les potions !

- Et certainement pour directrice de maison, glissa Eddie en riant.

Alex grimaça et prit alors une mine de défi pour répondre :

- Rien que pour ça, je vais supplier le Choipeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor !

Eddie savait très bien que ce n'était pas contre elle, et surtout que ce n'était pas facile d'avoir des parents professeurs dans l'école où l'on doit passer sept longues années ! Alors elle ne s'offusqua pas du tout, mais la réponse de son père les fit rire :

- Ha non ! S'exclama-t-il avec force.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Marine. Tu as un problème avec les Gryffondor peut-être ?

Severus grimaça avant de répondre :

- Je sais que ces trois là vont y finir, alors par pitié, laisse m'en au moins deux qui passeront par ma maison !

Les enfants se mirent tous à rire à la vue de leur père qui savait très bien ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines années !

_Fin du flash back_

xxx

Eddie était absorbée par sa contemplation du lac, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. En souriant, Severus approcha vers sa fille mais ne put aussi s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement… Sa fille était fine, et son mètre 70 lui donnait de grandes jambes, que la robe cintrée qu'elle portait laissait largement deviner. Le vert Serpentard de sa robe accentuait l'effet de ses longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient à certains endroits, et quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui, il ne put que constater une fois de plus comme elle ressemblait à sa mère. Ses yeux azur étaient magnifiques, bien qu'ils prenaient plus souvent une expression Rogue que Dumbledore, mais il savait déjà que la plupart des morveux qu'elle aurait pour élèves allaient fantasmer, comme ils le faisaient déjà sur sa femme… cette pensée lui arracha une grimace, et Eddie ne put que sourire avant de demander :

- As quoi penses-tu, papa ?

- Qu'avant votre arrivée, à ta mère et toi, personne ne fantasmait sur un Rogue !

Eddie se mit à rire de bon cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Mon pauvre papa ! Heureusement qu'il y aura aussi Alex !

Elle fit mine de partir dans ses pensées, et en s'empêchant de rire, elle ajouta :

- Quoique… espérons qu'il ne tombe pas sous le charme d'une Gryffondor !

Severus soupira en s'installant dans le canapé, et il lança seulement, un air vaincu sur le visage :

- S'il est comme son père…

Eddie pouffa, et en se laissant tomber à côté de lui elle laissa s'échapper une phrase qu'elle regretta aussitôt :

- Ou comme sa sœur…

Elle se figea à l'instant même où elle avait dit ses mots, et elle vit très bien son père en faire autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Eddie ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Rien du tout, mentit-elle. Je… je voudrais refaire un tour dans le château avant l'arrivée des élèves … Heu… ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas revenue ici…

Menteuse ! Hurla sa conscience alors qu'elle claquait un bisou sur la joue de son père, et disparaissait sans attendre de son appartement.

xxx

Elle était mal, c'était certain. Cette foutue gaffe allait forcement pousser son père à en savoir plus ! Quelle idiote ! Ca faisait plus de six mois qu'elle arrivait à garder le secret, et bien que son cher et tendre n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne pouvoir le dire à personne, tout se passait à merveille entre eux et il était hors de question que son père vienne mettre son nez là dedans ! Non, hors de question ! De toute façon, elle n'était pas sure que son amoureux y survive…

xxx

Severus était plus que grognon quand il regagna son bureau, et il claqua la porte avec tant de force, que tous les tableaux des anciens directeurs ne se privèrent pas pour lui faire la morale.

En soupirant, il les ignora et se laissa tomber dans son siège, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Severus, mon ami, y-a-t-il un problème ?

La voix d'Albus venait de s'élever de son cadre, et Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter bien longtemps. Le si célèbre Albus Dumbledore était mort quelques années auparavant, de sa belle mort, et avait confié son école à Severus. Mais encore aujourd'hui, Severus se demandait s'il devait le remercier ou le maudire pour ce cadeau !

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Eddie, continua le tableau

Et en plus, il avait toujours l'impression que le vieil homme en savait plus que lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit mort !

- Que savez-vous, Albus ? Demanda-t-il finalement en se retournant.

Voir les yeux azur du vieil homme pétiller ne présagea rien de bon à Severus, mais comme d'habitude son beau-père se fit plus qu'évasif :

- Je crois seulement savoir qu'elle est heureuse, mais quel est le problème ?

Severus soupira mais finalement, comme à chaque fois, il finit par se confier à son vieil ami :

- Elle est étrange depuis quelque temps… elle sort beaucoup, et pas avec Amy, puisqu'elle travaille ici, et qu'elle n'était pas là les trois dernières semaines !

En effet, Amy était non seulement devenue Me Zabini, en épousant Blaise quelque mois plus tôt, mais elle était aussi la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard (Mme Pomfresh ayant pris une retraite bien méritée un an plus tôt !), et Severus savait très bien que ce n'était pas avec elle que sa fille passait ses soirées.

- C'est une jeune femme de 22 ans, Severus, il est bien normal qu'elle ait une vie…

- Ha non, Albus ! Si vous tenez à votre cadre, vous feriez bien de ne pas aller plus loin !

Le vieil homme pouffa mais fit volontairement dévier le sujet :

- Et comment allait Alex ce matin ? Pas trop stressé pour sa rentrée ?

Severus sourit alors et saisit sans hésiter la perche pour changer de sujet :

- Il était plutôt calme, mais l'idée d'avoir ses parents et sa sœur dans les pattes ne lui plaît pas vraiment !

- Je m'en doute, mais il risquerait bien d'être surpris par sa sœur, ne penses-tu pas ?

- Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, soupira Severus. Je suis persuadé que Potter a laissé sa foutu carte magique à Eddie avant de quitter Poudlard, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle l'a conservée bien à l'abri…

Il avait malheureusement raison, Albus en était persuadé, mais lui en riait d'avance ! Il n'était plus directeur, et il était curieux de voir ce que son petit fils pourrait inventer avec la complicité de sa grande sœur !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Albus, s'exclama Severus.

- Oh si, mon ami ! Tes deux ainés te ressemblent tellement que ça ne peut qu'être drôle !

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que ce sera mieux avec les trois autres ? Emma et Audrey risquent de m'achever l'année prochaine ! Et Matéo, ho… je ne veux même pas y penser ! Vraiment, Marine et son idée de faire de Potter le parrain de mon fils ! J'ai l'impression de voir un mini maraudeur près à la première connerie faisable !

- Tu ne l'appelleras donc jamais par son prénom

- Quoi ?

- Harry, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à l'appeler par son prénom après toutes ses années ?

- Je l'appelle par son prénom en public, maugréa le directeur, Marine est intraitable avec ça… Alors je peux bien l'appeler Potter le reste du temps ! Je sais bien qu'il n'a rien à voir avec son père, mais il n'empêche qu'il lui ressemble bien trop physiquement à mon goût !

- Tu es irrécupérable ! Soupira Albus

- Ca vous va bien de dire ça !

xxx

Dans le couloir, Eddie marcha le plus vite qu'elle put pour échapper à son père, mais elle eut soudain un vertige qui la força à s'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour respirer quelques instants, avant de se décider à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse, et dans la famille, ce signe était très clair…

- Alors comment va Me Zabini ! S'exclama Eddie en entrant dans l'infirmerie

- Eddie ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! Je vais super bien ! Mieux que ça, même !

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras, contentes de se retrouver après les trois semaines de lune de miel des époux Zabini.

- Quand êtes vous rentrés ? Demanda Eddie

- Hier… Je ne te raconte pas la course ce matin pour tout organiser pour notre rentrée ! Blaise à plus de chance que moi, il ne reprend du service que demain.

Blaise, tout comme Ron, Drago et Harry, étaient des aurors très réputés.

Amy fit un doux sourire à son amie de toujours et l'incita à s'asseoir avant de lui demander :

- Et toi ? Comment ça va ? Prête pour la rentrée, professeur Rogue ? Ha ça fait bizarre de dire ça !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Rit Eddie. Mais Alex n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier autant la blague.

Amy pouffa en lançant à son tour un « tu m'étonnes », mais regarda son amie avec plus de sérieux :

- Et tu as parlé à tes parents ? Au sujet d'…

- Non, coupa Eddie. Mon père va devenir fou… et ma mère, si je lui dis, elle fera tout pour que je crache le morceau à mon père… Alors pour l'instant, on ne dit rien…

- Et il en pense quoi ?

A la grimace de son amie, Amy savait qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

- Il n'est pas ravi, répondit finalement Eddie. Mais je crois que j'ai un autre problème, Amy…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Eddie fronça les sourcils et soupira seulement :

- Nausées et vertiges…

- Non ! S'exclama Amy.

Si Eddie ressemblait à sa mère, ces deux symptômes ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose. Sans dire un mot de plus, Amy attrapa sa baguette, et lança plusieurs sorts avant de se mordre fortement la lèvre (pour ne pas éclater de rire !).

- Amy… supplia Eddie.

- Désolé ma belle, mais… tu es enceinte, de trois semaines… Hum, toi qui es pourtant repartie seule de mon mariage !

- Amy ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ho… c'n'est pas vrai… enceinte… Comment il va réagir à ça ?

- Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi, répondit Amy avec un tendre sourire. Mais tu vas devoir tout dire à tes parents…

Eddie soupira fortement, et Amy eut la gentillesse de ne pas faire plus de commentaires. Elle connaissait bien Severus depuis le temps, et elle savait qu'il allait être infernal ! Et elle, en digne meilleure amie, elle devrait vraiment prendre garde à ne pas dévoiler le nom de ce mystérieux inconnu…

xxx

Eddie avait plaqué un masque d'impassibilité made in Rogue sur son visage, avant de rejoindre avec Amy les autres professeurs qui attendaient l'arrivée des élèves. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle s'aperçue que le corps directorial avait bien changé depuis son départ de Poudlard. Les professeurs Fitwick, Chourave et MacGonagall avaient pris leurs retraites quelques années auparavant, remplacés par Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat et Hermione Granger, et Severus n'avait jamais eut à s'en plaindre (bien qu'il aurait préféré se laisser embrasser par un dragon, plutôt que d'avouer la compétence de ses professeurs !).

Hermione, radieuse avec son ventre affichant clairement ses six mois de grossesse bien avancé, avait aussi repris le poste de sous directrice (si, si, Severus a fait ça… Marine avait refusé, et avait aussi laissé la direction de la maison Gryffondor à Hermione ! Avec cinq enfants à la maison, être un simple professeur prenait déjà bien trop de temps !).

C'était donc elle qui attendait, à l'entrée de la grande salle, que les élèves arrivent enfin. Eddie lui rendit son sourire quand elle passa près d'elle, mais elle ne put aussi s'empêcher de fixer le ventre rond de son amie avant de se prendre un cou dans les cotes de la part d'Amy.

- Aie ! Lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu pourrais y aller moins fort !

- Alors soit discrète, Ed ! Ton père ne cesse pas de te regarder !

Elle grimaça mais se força à ne pas lever les yeux vers son père. Seulement une Rogue qui marche tête baissée, et encore plus suspect ! Soupirant, elle releva la tête, claqua un magnifique sourire sur son visage et parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la table des professeurs.

Amy et elle saluèrent tout le monde et, comme elle s'y attendait, son père lui fit comprendre en un regard que la place à sa gauche était pour elle.

Elle soupira intérieurement… sa mère était un peu plus loin, en pleine conversation avec Luna, et elle vit Amy les rejoindre avec un sourire de dépit. Elle, elle allait être coincée entre son père et Me Bibine… génial !

Mais heureusement pour elle, à l'instant même où son père aller parler, la grande salle fut envahit par les centaines d'élèves qui semblaient ravis de retrouver leur seconde maison.

Severus soupira fortement, mais montra l'exemple : il garda le silence, attendant que tous les élèves s'installent, puis il se leva et les élèves les plus proches purent voir une esquisse de sourire sur son visage avant qu'il se mette à parler :

- Bienvenus à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, je ne tiens pas à faire durer les choses, alors avant de vous rappelez quelques aspects du règlement intérieur, laissons place à la répartition ! Professeur Weasley, c'est quand vous voulez !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré l'air que voulait afficher Severus, elle savait pertinemment qu'il aimait son rôle de directeur ! Les élèves le craignaient oui, mais ils le respectaient aussi énormément et Severus ne pouvait qu'être fier de son école.

Le sourire d'Hermione lui fit franchement lever les yeux au ciel, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle pensait, mais il lui fit comprendre d'accélérer les choses avec un simple regard. Et encore une fois, la sous directrice savait très bien pourquoi… ou pour qui !

Severus ne prêta pas attention au début de la cérémonie, applaudissant de manière discrète sous l'œil moqueur de sa fille, mais soudain, il se figea sur sa chaise.

- Rogue, Alex, lança la voix chantante d'Hermione

Le petit blond avança fièrement sur l'estrade et laissa Hermione lui déposer le vieux Choipeau rapiécé sur la tête. Le silence était total dans la grande salle, et tous attendaient de savoir… En tant que second enfant Rogue, beaucoup avaient pris des paris sur sa future maison ! Mais seul ceux qui le connaissait vraiment savaient que le Choipeau ne pouvait s'exclamer qu'une seule maison !

- SERPENTARD !

Severus ferma les yeux pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait voir l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt (merci le cou de coude d'Eddie) et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mine ravie de son fils.

- Attention, papa, tu souris… murmura malicieusement Eddie à son oreille

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais du aussi se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire de plus belle. Il avait l'habitude d'être lui même avec ses enfants, mais de là à le faire en public… ! Il était mal parti… comment allait-il s'en sortir avec deux de ses enfants à Poudlard ?

Du coup, il se mit à bouder quelque peu, redescendu de son petit nuage… cette année n'allait pas être reposante !

Et Severus avait l'habitude maintenant ! Comme tout bon directeur, il connaissait ses élèves, et il savait quelles années pouvaient être plus mouvementées que d'autre, et là, le sourire complice qu'échangèrent Eddie et Alex ne lui plut pas du tout !

xxx

Un peu avant le couvre feu, Alex était ressortit de sa salle commune et s'était dirigé sans problème vers les appartements de sa sœur. Elle lui avait tant parlé de ce château quand il était petit qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur, et il fut plus que touché quand il passa enfin la porte.

- Bienvenu chez moi petit frère !

- Waouh ! Ca fait bizarre d'être là…

- Je n'te le fait pas dire ! Mais je peux t'assurer que rien n'a changé ici. Papa n'a donné cet appartement à aucun des profs de Potions qui sont passés ses dernières années !

Alex se mit à rire, mais fit aussi le tour de la pièce avec un regard ému. Des centaines de fois, Eddie lui avait raconté son histoire, et comment elle avait enfin découvert leur père… dans cette pièce.

Voyant l'émotion de son frère, elle le prit un instant dans ses bras et murmura :

- Ca m'a fait le même effet la première fois…

Il sourit, mais se détacha gentiment de l'étreinte de sa sœur et lui lança, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça en public, Ed !

Eddie pouffa, et tout en levant les yeux au ciel elle s'exclama :

- Qu'est ce que tu peux ressembler à papa ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour câliner mon petit frère adoré (elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux) que je t'ai demandé de passer… Installe-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te donner !

Alex fronça les sourcils tout en obéissant, mais quand sa sœur déposa ce fameux quelque chose devant lui, il ne put que s'exclamer :

- Un bout de parchemin ! Mais Eddie…

- Patience, petit Rogue ! Je t'ai raconté beaucoup de chose sur mes années ici, mais je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ceci… c'est un secret, qui se transmet avec ce parchemin lui même, et tu devras en parler qu'à tes plus proches amis, ceux en qui tu auras entièrement confiance …

- Pourquoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher

- Parce que ceci ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains d'un professeur !

Alex haussa un sourcil, mais l'air de rien, sa sœur continua :

- Et puisque je ne serais réellement professeur que demain, je peux encore te donner ça ce soir… Mais je te préviens, méfie toi, papa connaît son existence, même s'il n'a jamais réussit à mettre la main dessus ! Ce parchemin à plus de trente ans, et c'est toi qui va devoir en prendre soin maintenant…

- Mais enfin, Eddie, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : les Rogue et la patience ! Mais sans plus attendre, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le parchemin et regarda son frère avec malice tout en répondant :

- Avant de t'expliquer, tu dois te rappeler de cette phrase mon cher petit frère : « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors, ça vous plait ? Je continue ? **

**Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance pour cette histoire, mais je suis en pleine « crise » d'imagination, donc je posterais sans doute la suite dans quelques jours… enfin, si ça vous tente bien sur ! **

**A bientôt :D**

**Haley**


	2. Premiers indices

**Coucou ;)**

**Bon, j'ai hésité, mais finalement voici le chapitre 2… **

**Joe-Potter Black**** : Hum… que dire lol ? Ma première lectrice… mon imagination de secours (et mon cerveau de secours aussi bien des fois lol, j'avoue !)… Ce chapitre, je le poste pour toi, et la fin te rappellera sans doute des souvenirs ! Gros bisous, et merci beaucoup (tu sais à quel point j'aime avoir ton avis !!) ;) **

**Pâquerette**** : pas de commentaires… Joe, parfois t'es vraiment pas drôle :P **

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

**Haley**

* * *

**2 – Premiers indices**

Alex avait été stupéfait de découvrir la carte des maraudeurs, et il avait remercié sa sœur de nombreuses fois avant de ranger précieusement le parchemin et d'aller se coucher.

Eddie était ravi, et l'étincelle de malice qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de son frère lui assurait qu'il trouverait vite comment profiter de la carte… Elle repensa alors à la fin de sa première année d'étude et ne put que sourire…

.

_Flash back_

Les élèves s'étaient réunis dans le grand hall pour partir à la gare de Pré-au-lard, et quand les calèches arrivent enfin, Harry entraina Eddie et Amy avec lui, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à ses amis avant. Ces derniers les laissèrent seuls et s'installèrent dans la calèche suivante en souriant.

Eddie et Amy, elles, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry les avaient emmenées avec lui, et encore moins pourquoi il souriait ainsi.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Rit-il.

- Pourquoi on est seul dans cette calèche, Harry ? Demanda alors Eddie.

Le jeune sorcier sourit de plus belle, alors que la fillette brune sentait son cœur battre la chamade, et c'est Amy qui intervint alors :

- Harry ? Tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Que d'impatience ! Lança Harry en riant.

- Tu te fou de nous là ? Grogna Eddie.

Harry pouffa devant le regard purement Rogue que lui envoyait la fillette. Malgré sa ressemblance physique flagrante avec sa mère, Eddie avait bien plus de son père côté caractère… Mais Harry s'était attaché à cette jeune sorcière espiègle qui le faisait tant rire, et il avait un cadeau pour elle. Il décida d'arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs des fillettes et lança enfin :

- Non, je ne me fou pas de vous, Didi.

La fillette grimaça au surnom idiot que lui avait trouvé Drago quelques mois plus tôt, mais Harry continua en ne cessant pas de sourire :

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi… mais tu ne devras le partager qu'avec Amy… et méfie toi de ton père, et d'Albus, ils en connaissent l'existence…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? S'impatienta Eddie.

- De ça, répondit-il.

Les deux fillettes le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, et c'est Amy qui s'exclama :

- Un vieux bout de parchemin ?

Harry se mit à rire tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, puis répondit :

- Ce n'est pas un simple parchemin. Regardez ça : « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »…

- Non ! S'exclama Eddie. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est !

- Oh si, rit Harry. Avec ça, vous ne vous ferez jamais attrapé !

_Fin du Flash Back_

.

Eddie se mit à rire toute seule en repensant à ses années d'études à Poudlard. Oh oui, Harry avait eut raison ce jour là : jamais Amy et elle ne s'étaient fait prendre à arpenter les couloirs, visiter les cuisines, passer des heures dans la salle sur demande, ni même sortir du château ! Non, jamais ! Et pourtant, son père avait tenté plus d'une fois de mettre la main sur la carte, mais elle l'avait parfaitement protégée, et elle était persuadée qu'Alex en ferait autant.

- Pauvre papa… murmura-t-elle en riant.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Eddie sursauta en portant la main à son cœur, et se retourna aussitôt pour découvrir son père adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu pourrais frapper quand même !

- Mais je l'ai fait, Eddie ! Tu semblais bien trop dans tes pensées pour m'entendre !

La jeune femme grimaça, ce qui fit largement lever les yeux au ciel de son père. Grognon, il s'installa dans le canapé de sa fille, et soupira avant de demander :

- A quoi penses-tu sans cesse, chérie ?

Eddie fut soudain très mal à l'aise, mais son père l'attira sur le canapé, et elle lut très bien dans son regard qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle s'empêcha alors de soupirer, et répondit :

- Je pensais juste à mes années ici, papa…

- Ben voyons…

- Mais c'est vrai ! S'insurgea-t-elle. En faite, j'étais entrain de repenser à toutes les fois où j'ai enfreins le règlement de cette école !

Severus grimaça à son tour, et comprit que sa fille disait vrai. Mais plus encore, il comprit autre chose :

- Tu as donné la carte à Alex ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Eddie masqua son sourire avant de répondre, l'air de rien :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, papa !

- C'est ça, maugréa-t-il. Hum… je maudis Potter de t'avoir donné ce foutu parchemin ! Et ne dit pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

- Pourtant…

- Eddie, coupa-t-il. Je suis loin d'être stupide ! Et aussi vrai que je connais l'existence de cette carte depuis bien longtemps, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose d'autre !

Cette fois, Eddie soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la surveille toujours autant ? Il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui de n'avoir pas été là pour l'enfance de sa fille ainée, et depuis leur rencontre, il s'était évertué à la protéger plus que de raison. Il y avait un rapport particulier entre eux… bien sur, Severus aimait chacun de ses enfants, mais avec Eddie il y avait autre chose : un sentiment de culpabilité éternel, qu'il ne réussissait à occulter qu'en surprotégeant Eddie. Mais la jeune femme, elle, étouffait parfois…

- Papa, soupira-t-elle. Il est normal que j'aie une vie privée, non ? Tu es mon père ! Il y a des choses que je ne peux décemment pas te dire !

Severus grimaça une fois de plus avant de répondre :

- Par Merlin, alors ton grand-père avait encore raison !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Il y a un homme dans ta vie !

Eddie écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir malgré elle, prouvant à son père qu'il avait raison. Alors se dernier s'exclama :

- Qui est-ce ? Eddie, réponds moi ! Est-ce que je le connais ?

Hoy…

Hoy…

Hoy…

Le cerveau d'Eddie cherchait désespérément une façon de se sortir de là sans avouer la vérité à son père, mais sans trop lui mentir aussi.

- Eddie ? S'impatienta-t-il

- Papa, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment, c'est tout. S'il te plait, ne cherche pas… je suis heureuse, papa, cela ne suffit-il pas ?

Le directeur soupira fortement, pas du tout décidé à abandonner, mais il répondit finalement :

- Pour le moment, Eddie… pour le moment, ça suffira… Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que j'abandonne si facilement !

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père et de lancer :

- Il se fait tard, je ferais bien d'aller me coucher si je veux être en forme pour mon premier cours !

Severus haussa juste un sourcil avant de demander :

- Es-tu entrain de mette ton père dehors ?

- Mais non, voyons ! Pouffa-t-elle. Et cesse de t'en faire pour moi, papa !

- Ca c'est impossible, murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reprendre :

- Bonne nuit, chérie. A demain

Eddie lui sourit en lui rendant son bonsoir, et elle n'attendit que quelques secondes qu'il soit (enfin) parti pour se précipiter vers sa cheminée.

En lançant de la poudre verte dans l'âtre, elle murmura le nom du manoir où elle avait passé tant de temps ses six derniers mois, mais elle fut déçue de voir Dobby lui répondre de l'autre côté :

- Bonjour Miss, couina l'elfe en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour Dobby, il n'est pas là n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, Miss, Monsieur a été envoyé en mission et il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous contactera dans la semaine. Il était désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu lui même, mais…

- Oui, je sais, Dobby. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir à Poudlard… Ce n'est pas grave, merci Dobby, et bonne nuit…

Eddie entendit à peine le salut de l'elfe alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise pour le bébé… et lui était encore parti en mission ! Pff'… elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle finalement : étant donné qu'il était considéré comme célibataire, c'était souvent lui qui écopait des missions les plus éloignées… et tous le croyait seul pour l'unique raison qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler leur relation !

Il allait falloir que tout ça change…

xxx

Après avoir quitté sa fille, Severus était directement rentré au manoir Rogue où Marine l'attendait. Il constata en soupirant que ces plus jeunes enfants étaient déjà couchés, et il trouva sa femme dans leur lit, un livre à la main.

- Et bien enfin ! Lança-t-elle une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

- Désolé, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et s'installa à ses côtés avant de soupirer :

- Je suis passé voir Eddie…

- Je vois, dit-elle alors.

- Et que vois-tu ? Répliqua-t-il surpris.

Elle sourit tendrement à son mari avant de lui répondre :

- Notre fille nous cache quelque chose, et tu n'as pas assez de patience pour attendre qu'elle veuille en parler !

Severus essaya de sonder le regard de sa femme pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu sais de qui elle est amoureuse !

- Non, mon amour…

- Tu mens, Marine. Et tu n'as jamais su mentir…

Marine sourit tendrement à son époux avant de l'attirer contre elle et d'avouer :

- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais Eddie ne m'a rien dit, alors…

- Tu ne diras rien, soupira Severus.

- Exact !

Alors que son mari se renfrognait, Marine sourit intérieurement : si elle avait raison, Severus risquait bien d'en faire une syncope ! Alors hors de question que ce soit elle qui lui dise… surtout qu'elle était persuadée que sa fille cachait bien plus qu'un petit ami…

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Severus était bien moins grognon (Marine savait y faire !), et après avoir profité d'un petit déjeuner en famille, il transplana à Poudlard.

Leur vie était bien réglée : Severus arrivait toujours le premier au château, pour être présent à la table du petit déjeuner (même s'il ne mangeait rien), et Marine le rejoignait une fois avoir déposé ses plus jeunes à l'école. Mais ce matin là, il arriva un peu en retard et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçue que sa fille s'était placée bien loin de la place réservée au directeur.

Eddie envoya un sourire quelque peu crispé à son père, qui remarqua tout de suite le teint pâle de sa fille. Etait-elle malade ?... Alors qu'il s'installait à table, il ne cessa d'observer sa fille du coin de l'œil, et il put remarquer qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien, alors qu'Amy la regardait avec inquiétude. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à la fin ?

Dès qu'il vit sa fille quitter la table, il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Aussitôt, il attrapa son bras, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de murmurer :

- Tout va bien, Eddie ?

- Oui, papa, répondit-elle aussitôt. J'ai juste mal dormi…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu appréhendes ton premier cours ?

Elle sourit malgré elle, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de lui répondre :

- Non, papa, ce n'est pas ça que j'appréhende…

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa planté dans le couloir en se mêlant à la foule des élèves qui envahissaient les couloirs pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée.

Severus soupira fortement en retournant vers son bureau. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ?!

xxx

Quand la fin de semaine arriva, Eddie et Severus étaient à peu près dans le même état de nerf, même si les raisons en étaient différentes.

Severus, lui, tournait en rond en se creusant les méninges : que lui cachait sa fille ? Il était maintenant persuadé que ce n'était pas seulement un amoureux secret ! Non, il y avait forcement autre chose vu le teint pâle et les cernes apparentes de sa fille, mais personne ne voulait rien lui dire ! Elle l'évitait au maximum, prétendant avoir beaucoup de travail, et il avait eut des échos assez étrange de ses cours : elle semblait être autant effrayante que lui en tant que professeur, et nombre d'élèves s'étaient étonnés de ses sautes d'humeur imprévisibles.

Eddie, elle, était d'une humeur massacrante justement à cause de son cher auror parti en mission depuis une semaine. Il ne l'avait contacté qu'une fois par cheminée, juste le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais n'avait pas pu prendre d'avantage de ses nouvelles… et Eddie bouillait ! Elle était enceinte d'un mois, et le père de son enfant n'était pas encore au courant ! Et pour couronner le tout, son père ne cessait de l'interroger alors que sa mère lui envoyait des clins d'œil qui en disaient long…

En fait, la seule personne amusée de cette situation était Marine : elle avait bien assez d'expérience avec ses quatre grossesses pour savoir dans quel état était sa fille, mais elle respectait son silence. Elle savait qu'un certain auror était parti en mission, et elle se doutait qu'Eddie n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir, ce qui expliquait très bien son état… Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce week-end promettait d'être drôle…Oh oui… L'invitation de Molly tombait au poil !

xxx

Enfin le week-end ! Voilà ce qu'Eddie se dit quand elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé en ce vendredi soir. Merci Merlin, elle allait enfin avoir un peu de répit !

Son père avait raison, se dit-elle en savourant le calme de son appartement : la plupart des élèves ne comprenait absolument rien à l'art si complexe des Potions, et ses cornichons sans cervelle l'épuisaient déjà ! Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telle pensée, mais sourit quand même en se disant qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à son père qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre en général ! Mais en ce moment, lui aussi l'épuisait et mettait ses nerfs à vif… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser tomber à la fin ?

Des coups à la porte la firent sortir de ses réflexions, et elle soupira avant d'aller ouvrir. Heureusement, l'intrus n'était pas son père… Quoique, le sourire de sa mère ne présageait rien de bon !

- Bonsoir ma chérie, lança Marine en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Maman… souffla seulement Eddie.

Marine cacha son sourire et s'installa l'air de rien sur le canapé de sa fille avant de demander :

- Alors, comment vas-tu mon ange ? Cette première semaine semble avoir été éprouvante !

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer près de sa mère et de répondre :

- Les élèves haïssent les potions, papa me saoule et je crois bien qu'Alex à un peu trop bien compris comment se servir de la carte des maraudeurs… Alors éprouvant n'est pas un mot assez fort à mon goût !

Marine pouffa et attira sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

- Je crois que c'est plutôt ton humeur qui dérange les élèves… tout comme ton père d'ailleurs. Quand à Alex, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, ma fille ! Rit-elle.

Eddie soupira une nouvelle fois, sans toutefois répondre, et sa mère ajouta :

- Allez, n'y pense plus, nous sommes en week-end ! Et puis demain nous allons nous changer les idées !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le sourire de Marine ne plaisait vraiment pas à Eddie, et son cœur manqua un battement quand sa mère s'expliqua :

- Molly a invité tout le monde à diner ! Je crois que Ginny et Drago ont une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer…

Eddie grimaça tout en laissant sa mère continuer :

- Molly m'a dit que tout le monde sera là !

- Tout le monde ? Demanda-t-elle seulement

- Oui, ma chérie… Amy et Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Drago, les jumeaux, nous au complet, et même Harry… Molly m'a assurée qu'il rentrait de mission demain après midi.

Le cœur d'Eddie manqua un nouveau battement alors qu'elle ne voyait pas sa mère sourire de toutes ses dents. Merlin achève moi, pensa-t-elle alors…

Soudain perdue dans ses pensées, Eddie émargea quand elle sentit sa mère se lever. Marine accorda un doux sourire à sa fille et caressa sa joue avant de dire :

- Je suis sure que tout rentrera dans l'ordre ce week-end…

- Maman, je…

Marine déposa son doigt sur la bouche de sa fille en souriant et la coupa :

- Non, chérie, ne dit rien. Quand tu seras prête, tu sauras où me trouver…

Elle embrassa sa fille et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre : elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte, mais avant de la refermer derrière elle, Eddie put l'entendre lui lancer :

- En attendant, prends bien soin de ma petite fille…

Alors que la porte se refermait, Eddie écarquilla les yeux avant de finalement se mettre à sourire. Bien sur… sa mère ne pouvait qu'avoir compris. Mais une fille ? Hum… non, quelque part en elle, elle était persuadée qu'un petit garçon grandissait en elle, même si elle était bien incapable d'en expliquer la raison…

xxx

Il était déjà tard quand Eddie rentra au manoir Rogue ce soir là, mais elle constata vite que personne n'était couché. Des rires provenaient d'un des salons, et Eddie s'y dirigea en souriant (bien qu'elle ait préféré aller se cacher au fond de son lit !).

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put que rire en voyant son père jouer à la console de jeux avec Matéo, alors que les jumelles riaient de leur partie derrière leur dos. Marine, elle, était confortablement installée avec un livre, et regardait de temps en temps ses amours avec tendresse. Mais tout le monde se tourna vers elle quand elle passa la porte :

- Enfin ! S'exclama Severus. Tu en as mis du temps à rentrer !

- Je devais m'assurer que tous mes élèves étaient couchés, lança-t-elle. Et puis j'ignorais que j'avais encore un couvre feu !

Les trois plus jeunes Rogue regardèrent la scène avec incompréhension alors que Marine s'exclama soudain :

- Ha non, vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux ! Vous êtes fatiguant à la fin !

- Mais… tenta Severus.

- Non, Sev, laisse là tranquille, ce n'est plus une enfant !

Alors que le maitre des potions se renfrognait, Eddie lança un regard reconnaissant à sa mère avant de s'installer sur le tapis avec ses sœurs et son frère.

- Ca va les microbes ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Ouai ! Répondit Matéo. Mais toi t'es bizarre on dirait !

Les jumelles acquiescèrent volontiers, faisant largement soupirer Eddie (alors que Severus jubilait silencieusement), mais c'est Marine qui intervient :

- Votre sœur est juste fatiguée de sa semaine, les enfants. Alors laissons là tranquille…

- D'accord ! Répliqua Matéo. Tu fais une partie avec moi Didi ?

Eddie sourit alors que les jumelles lancèrent en cœur :

- Oh oui, Didi, fait une partie avec nous !

- Ok, répondit Eddie en souriant finalement. Un bowling ?

- Yes ! Cria presque Matéo.

Depuis qu'Eddie avait acheté la Wii à ses frères et sœurs à Noël dernier, les enfants ne cessaient de passer du temps à jouer ensemble. Mais d'ordinaire, Alex était là pour faire équipe avec Matéo, et le petit brun remarqua bien vite qu'il y avait un problème pour faire les équipes de deux comme d'habitude. Il prit alors son plus beau sourire en regardant son père et lança :

- Mais faut que tu joues avec nous, p'pa ! Il manque un joueur sans Alex…

- Ha non, pas question ! Ca fait déjà une heure que je joue à ce stupide jeu de voiture avec toi ! Il ne faut pas pousser quand même…

La vérité était que Severus n'aimait pas le bowling ! Et ce pour un raison en fait très simple : il n'arrivait pas à jouer à ça sur la Wii… non, pas moyen ! Et pourtant, il avait bien essayé de s'entrainer (en cachette de ses enfants bien sur).

- Oh papa, s'to plait ! Lança Matéo avec ses grand ses yeux noirs pleins d'espoir.

- Oui, allez papa, intervint Emma

- C'est trop drôle, acquiesça Audrey. Et puis tu ne peux pas être plus nul que maman !

- Dis donc ! S'exclama Marine en riant. Comment ça votre mère est nulle ?

- Je confirme ! Rigola alors Eddie. On se fait battre par Matéo et Alex à chaque fois !

Marine prit une moue faussement outrée alors que Severus riait de cette scène sans rien dire, mais soudain, il grimaça alors que sa femme lançait :

- Hum… On va bien voir ça ! Pour la peine, on change les équipes les p'tits monstres ! Severus avec moi, et Eddie avec Matéo… Vous allez voir que vos parents ne sont pas nuls !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel alors que les enfants se mettaient à rire de bon cœur, sachant déjà que leurs parents n'avaient aucune chance ! Et c'est Audrey qui lança :

- Je crois qu'on va leur mettre une raclée !

- J'ai peur qu'elle ait raison, maugréa Severus alors que ces enfants riaient de plus belle.

- Mais non, le rassura Marine, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça !

Elle tentait elle aussi de se rassurer, soudaine consciente qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à battre leurs enfants ! Ils avaient grandis avec la technologie moldue, dont l'utilisation était autorisée depuis une dizaine d'année, et la maitrisaient tous très bien !

Alors qu'Eddie voyait très bien sa mère réfléchir, elle prépara les trois manettes de jeu et lança en ayant largement retrouvé son sourire :

- Alors on joue ou on cause ?

- On joue ! S'exclamèrent les trois plus jeune Rogue.

Severus regarda alors sa femme en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle haussa les épaules avant d'attraper la manette que lui tendait sa fille. Il soupira de plus belle… Il allait être ridicule !

xxx

- Strike ! Cria Matéo en sautant de joie. Yes !

Aussitôt, il se retourna vers Eddie pour taper dans sa main en riant alors que cette dernière le félicitait :

- Bien joué petit frère ! On mène maintenant !

- Seulement de dix points, intervint Emma ! Regarde donc comment je vais reprendre la main !

Eddie et Matéo croisèrent les bras au même moment et jetèrent le même regard moqueur à leur sœur, alors qu'Audrey la soutenait avec énergie.

Les parents Rogue, eux, n'en menaient pas large du tout ! Non… vraiment pas du tout ! La partie était bientôt finie et leurs enfants menaient largement… d'environ 100 points ! Ils se battaient la première place depuis le début et avaient très vite largués leurs parents…

- Et Strike ! Ha ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! S'exclama Emma en riant.

Les deux jumelles dansèrent quelques secondes en riant devant Eddie et Matéo qui grimaçaient, mais Audrey se calma la première et lança :

- Allez papa, à toi !

- Oh non, par pitié, on a perdu…

- Non, non, coupa Matéo. On fini la partie, allez p'pa !

Marine pouffa à ses côtés et il s'approcha doucement de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Tu me payeras ça, Me Rogue !

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin qui signifiait clairement « quand tu veux », avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel et se place devant ce fichu écran de télévision.

Bon, pour l'honneur se dit-il. Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne !

Oui…

Oui…

P… ce n'est pas vrai ! Non mais je suis maudit !

Ses enfants éclatèrent de rire devant son énième choux blanc et il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour ne pas éclater de colère. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se foutaient de lui sans retenue, et ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher… Alors non, franchement, il n'avait pas besoin que son fils enfonce le clou :

- Papa, t'es vraiment nul ! T'en n'a même pas eut une !

- Ca va, Matéo, soupira-t-il. Tiens, à toi Eddie.

Cette dernière pouffa tout en évitant le regard furieux de son père, mais au moment où elle allait lancer virtuellement sa boule, elle entendit Matéo lancer :

- Tu devrais demander à parrain Harry de t'apprendre, p'pa, lui il est très doué, je te jure !

Alors que Severus se renfrogna (il détestait être comparé à Potter !), Eddie, elle, loupa complètement son coup et envoya sa boule droit dans le mur.

- Didi ! Se plaignit Matéo. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait là !

Eddie se mordit la lèvre, espérant que son père ne voit pas son malaise, avant de répondre :

- Désolé, Mat, la manette m'a glissé des mains…

Mon œil ! Pensa Severus soudain très alerte. Pourquoi sa fille avait-elle sursauté au nom de Potter ? Alors que sa femme fuyait son regard (incontestablement au courant…), il laissa cette image de sa fille se faire un chemin dans son esprit et commença à cogiter… Finalement, cette partie de jeu crétin moldu aura peut-être eu du bon… Hum, que cache donc Eddie ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… **

**Alors, vous plait ? Vous plait pas ?... Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, alors dites moi si je dois continuer (ou jetez moi des pierres lol !)**

**Bye bye**

**Haley ;)**


	3. L'invitation de Molly

**Coucou ! **

**Voici un chapitre tout frais, terminé à l'instant ! :D**

**Lujale3**** : merci beaucoup ! Cette histoire est un peu différente de la première, mais je m'amuse bien à faire enrager Sevy ! Tu voulais sa réaction ? En voici une partie ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :D**

**Joe Potter-Black**** : pour une fois que tu es à jour dans la lecture d'une de mes histoires, voici la suite ma chère ! Lol ! Sérieusement, tu sais à quel point j'aime avoir ton avis ;) alors j'attends ! Bisous :D**

**Pâquerette**** : ne t'en fait pas, JoeJoe ne me jettera pas de pierre ! Mais moi je pourrais bien utiliser Idefix ! On se comprend ma bourrique adorée !**

**Gwenn91**** : merci beaucoup ! **

**Malicia Lupin**** : lol, je suis contente que le choix du père te plaise, mais le pauvre risque bien d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! :) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Anonymouse**** : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent ! **

**Bizzz**

**Haley ;)**

* * *

**3 – L'invitation de Molly**

Severus avait réfléchit aux cachoteries de sa fille une bonne partie de la nuit, et il tournait en rond dans la cuisine alors qu'Eddie n'était pas encore levée.

- Vas-tu t'asseoir à la fin ! S'exclama Marine. Tu me donnes le tournis, Severus.

Il grimaça seulement mais obéit avant de maugréer :

- Il est presque 11 heures, quand va-t-elle se lever ?

Marine leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

- J'irais la lever dans un quart d'heure si elle n'est pas réveillée. Laisse là donc se reposer, tu veux…

- Oui, oui, coupa-t-il, elle a eu une dure semaine, je sais.

- Severus…

- Tu sais ce qu'elle a n'est-ce pas ?

Marine soupira et lança un regard vers ses trois autres enfants qui profitaient d'une des dernières journées de soleil dans le jardin, avant de répondre :

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, Severus. Et quand elle sera prête à parler, elle le fera… Je sais que tu ne veux que la protéger, mais laisse là tranquille… tu sais bien qu'elle est comme toi.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Marine sourit et se rapprocha de son mari pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Severus se détendit aussitôt à cette caresse, mais il n'en perdit pas le nord pour autant et interrogea sa femme du regard. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'expliqua enfin :

- Plus tu la brusqueras, moins elle t'en dira mon amour.

Comme son mari soupirait et semblait se renfrogner à nouveau, Marine ajouta seulement :

- Si tu étais plus observateur et moins buté, tu aurais déjà compris Sev !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine en laissant un Severus soudain très pensif. De quoi sa femme pouvait-elle bien parler ?

Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard, Marine ne put que sourire en apercevant son mari en pleine réflexion. Elle profita de son absence soudaine pour rejoindre ses plus jeunes enfants dans le jardin, et Matéo l'interrogea dès qu'elle sorti :

- On y va, m'man ?

- Pas encore, mon cœur. Eddie vient de se lever, dès qu'elle est prête on rejoint le terrier.

- J'espère qu'elle va se dépêcher ! Lança Matéo. J'ai trop envie de voir parrain, moi, il n'a pas fini de me raconter l'histoire de William !

Marine ne put que sourire face à l'enthousiasme de son fils de sept ans : il adorait Harry, et ce dernier avait inventé l'histoire de ce fameux chevalier William, un héros du passé qui se fourrait toujours dans des situations impossibles pour en sortir toujours plus fort. Marine était persuadée qu'Harry inventait l'histoire au fur et à mesure, mais Matéo adorait ça.

- T'inquiet, lança alors Emma. On va bientôt y aller Matéo et tu pourras voir ton parrain adoré !

- Papa va encore être infernal ! Enchaina alors Audrey en souriant.

Matéo prit aussitôt une moue boudeuse : il savait bien que son père n'aimait pas son parrain, et ça l'embêtait vraiment… Mais Marine l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Ne t'en fait pas mon ange, viens on va rappeler à papa qu'il doit être gentil en attendant Eddie !

Le petit garçon retrouva son sourire grâce au clin d'œil de sa mère, et la suivit sans hésiter à la cuisine où les trois plus jeunes Rogue passèrent vingt bonnes minutes à expliquer à leur père pour quelles raisons il devait être gentil avec Harry.

- Ok, ok, lança Severus pour couper court à l'éloge de son fils sur Potter. Je serais gentil avec ton parrain, ça te va ?

- Promis papa ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Promis, sourit Severus en attirant son fils contre lui.

Marine regarda cette scène avec tendresse, alors que les jumelles étaient déjà entrain de parier combien de temps leur père tiendrait avant de lancer une remarque acéré à Harry. Mais Severus, lui, se promit de faire un effort pour son fils et lui fit un grand sourire avant de le relâcher.

- Bon, elle fait quoi Eddie ? Râla alors Matéo.

- C'est vrai, lança Severus. Elle en met un temps…

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la cuisine et cria sans gêne :

- Eddie !

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende une porte s'ouvrir, et la voix de sa fille lui parvint alors :

- J'arrive, c'est bon !

Marine lança un regard lourd de sens à son mari, mais se dernier l'ignora superbement et se servit un café avant de se rassoir à la table de la cuisine. Il regardait sa femme ajuster (et nettoyer !) les tenues de ses enfants en tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, quand Eddie arriva enfin dans la cuisine.

Elle était très pâle, et Marine comprit au premier coup d'œil que sa fille devait être nauséeuse… mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction…

Eddie était épuisée malgré sa longue nuit de sommeil et pour le comble de son malheur, elle n'avait plus de potion anti-nausée. Alors quand elle sentit l'odeur du café de son père lui arriver dans les narines, elle fut prise d'un violent haut le cœur, et porta sa main devant sa bouche avant de disparaître en courant.

Marine se mordit seulement la lèvre, attendant…

Severus fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis la vérité s'imposa à lui. Il savait enfin ce que cachait sa fille… Merlin ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il. Non, sa fille ne pouvait pas être…

La porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre à nouveau sortit le maitre des potions de ses pensées, et malgré la mine de sa fille, il s'exclama :

- Tu es enceinte !

Eddie soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, mais Severus s'impatienta très vite :

- Réponds-moi, bon sang ! Eddie, es tu enceinte ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Et ce qu'elle craignait se produisit alors : elle vit la colère monter dans le regard onyx de son père et elle soupira avant même qu'il commence à se mettre à hurler :

- Enceinte ! Mais comment peux-tu être enceinte alors que tu n'es pas mariée ! Harg… Tu vas me dire qui est le responsable et tout de suite !

- Je ne suis plus une gamine ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Alors va te faire voir, papa !

Outré, Severus vit sa fille disparaître en transplanant et ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, n'entendant même pas sa femme crier :

- Severus non !

Trop tard. Il avait transplané à son tour, et Marine attrapa ses enfants sans plus attendre avant de transplaner à son tour… Molly allait apprécier leur arrivée…

xxx

Furieuse, Eddie avait atterrit devant la porte du Terrier, et n'avait pas attendue une seconde pour frapper. Heureusement, la matriarche Weasley ouvrit rapidement la porte, son éternel sourire collé au visage :

- Eddie, ma chérie ! Entre… mais les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

Eddie allait répondre mais elle se figea sur le pas de la porte. Beaucoup de monde était déjà là, mais une personne attira son attention et son cœur sembla se briser en milles morceaux… A quelques pas d'elle, Harry se tenait debout, une jeune femme blonde accrochée à son bras qui le regardait avec envie. Elle crut voir de l'embarra dans son regard alors qu'il portait un verre à ses lèvres, mais l'arrivée de Severus la détourna de lui.

- Va te faire voir ! Hurla-t-il sans prêter attention aux gens qui le dévisageaient. Tu es enceinte et tu me dis d'aller me faire voir !

Seule la jeune femme blonde put voir Harry recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de boire, mais elle ne dit rien, bien trop intéressée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Et pour un observateur extérieur, l'arrivée de Marine fut encore plus drôle :

- Severus Rogue ça suffit ! Tu va cesser d'hurler sur ta fille et de te donner en spectacle par la même occasion !

C'est alors que Severus réalisa qu'il était au beau milieu du salon de Molly et que tout le monde le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

- Molly, pardonnes nous, reprit Marine. Je crois qu'on va repartir…

- Mais non, répondit alors Molly avec un demi-sourire. Venez les enfants, on passe à la cuisine…

Elle attira à elle les jumelles et Matéo, alors que tous les adultes de la pièce étaient figés. Ron et Hermione, Drago et Ginny, Blaise, Arthur, les jumeaux et leurs femmes, tous étaient stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre… Amy, elle, était soudain devenue très inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, mais le pire était sans doute Harry : ce dernier avait largement pâli, et malgré la créature blonde toujours accrochée à son bras, il fixait Eddie d'un regard interdit. Quand à Eddie et Severus, eux, se foudroyaient du regard au beau milieu de tout ce monde…

- Ca suffit, lança à nouveau Marine.

- Surement pas, répliqua Severus. Eddie tu viens avec moi, maintenant !

- Non.

Le ton froid et dénué d'émotion de sa fille procura un frisson à Severus, mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à nouveau à crier :

- Oh si ! Tu vas venir et me dire qui est le responsable ! Tu n'es même pas mariée !

S'en était trop pour Eddie : entre son père qui l'humiliait en public, et cette blondasse accrochée impunément au bras d'Harry, s'en était trop… Alors elle aussi, se mit à hurler :

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors lâche moi ! Tu n'avais pas épousé ma mère quand tu l'as mise enceinte et que tu l'as abandonnée, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors tes leçons tu peux bien te les mettre où je pense !

Elle ne jeta qu'un regard furtif vers Harry avant de conclure :

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Vos paroles ne valent rien !

Et sur ces mots, elle sortie en courant du Terrier, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Souffla Severus, tout retourné.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Marine. Mais tu as été trop loi, Severus, et j'espère pour toi que je vais la retrouver !

- Laisse moi y aller, intervint soudain Amy. S'il te plait, Marine…

Persuadée qu'Amy était la seule au courant de la vérité, Marine hocha seulement la tête et regarda la jeune sorcière sortir précipitamment de la maison.

A ce moment là, personne ne remarqua qu'Harry se détacha enfin de la blonde qui le collait pour avaler son verre de whisky pur feu d'un seul trait. Non, car tout le monde regardait Severus d'air un interdit.

- Ca va ! Lança-t-il alors. Cessez de me regarder comme ça !

- T'as quand même un peu poussé, parrain, répondit Drago. Je ne t'avais jamais vu en colère contre elle avant ça.

Severus se massa l'arrête du nez, et ce fut au tour de Ron (et son tact légendaire !) d'intervenir :

- Elle est vraiment enceinte ?!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tout en donnant une légère tape derrière la tête de son époux, mais Severus répondit quand même :

- Oui, Mr Weasley, ma fille est enceinte, merci d'insister…

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait crié devant tout le monde ! Répliqua aussitôt Ron.

Le maitre des potions ne leur faisait plus peur depuis bien longtemps, et dans ces moments là, il le regrettait largement ! Mais heureusement, Arthur le sauva d'une crise de nerf.

- Ca suffit, lança-t-il. Je pense que si ma fille était enceinte alors qu'elle est censée être célibataire, je ne réagirais pas mieux. Alors maintenant, asseyez vous tous à table ! Severus, veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose de fort, répondit-il avec un regard reconnaissant. Merci, Arthur.

Le rouquin hocha juste la tête avant de faire apparaître une autre bouteille de Whisky pur feu et plusieurs verres.

xxx

En sortant du Terrier, Amy avait vite été rassurée en apercevant Eddie dans le jardin. La jeune sorcière était adossée à vieil arbre, et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- Eddie ? Interrogea alors son amie, inquiète.

Eddie sursauta et tourna ses yeux emplis de larmes vers Amy avant de se laisser glisser à terre, contre le tronc de l'arbre centenaire.

- Oh ma chérie, s'exclama Amy en se précipitant vers elle.

Aussitôt, elle attrapa son amie dans ses bras et la serra contre elle quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

- Il va s'y faire, Eddie… Tu sais que ton père t'adore…

Pour seule réponse, Eddie renifla dans le cou de son amie, et ne releva pas la tête. Amy ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais elle caressa doucement les cheveux d'Eddie et chuchota :

- Tout va bien aller, ma chérie… Allez, calme toi et respire, ce n'est pas bon pour mon futur filleul de te mettre dans cet état là !

Malgré elle, Eddie pouffa entre deux sanglots, et releva enfin la tête vers sa meilleure amie. En souriant, Amy essuya alors les larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues de son amie avant de la forcer à se relever.

- Viens, on rentre. Montre-moi ce qu'il reste de la princesse des Serpentard, Miss Rogue !

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un ton bien las :

- Elle est bien ramollie, la Serpentarde… Amy, je ne suis pas sure de supporter mon père, et encore moins…

Elle s'arrêta là dans sa phrase, peu sure de vouloir continuer, même pour Amy. Mais cette dernière compris aussitôt où son amie voulait en venir et lança aussitôt :

- Ed, cette fille c'est…

- Non, coupa Eddie. Je ne veux rien savoir… La coupe est pleine pour aujourd'hui… Je ne veux rien savoir !

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas entendre Amy ? Elle l'ignorait… mais pour le moment, être en colère contre tous les mâles de la planète lui allait très bien ! Alors elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le Terrier et entra dans la maison sans hésiter.

xxx

Le sujet avait dévié sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui venait de commencer, mais tout le monde se figea quand la porte du terrier s'ouvrit avec force pour laisser entrer une Eddie au regard meurtrier, et une Amy à la mine désolée.

- Didi ! S'exclama Matéo en courant vers elle.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur (qui ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire) et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander (avec sa bouille adorable de môme de sept ans) :

- Pourquoi papa n'est pas content que tu vas avoir un bébé ?

Eddie déglutie avec difficulté, mais porta quand même Matéo dans ses bras et plongea son regard azur dans les onyx de son petit frère avant de lui répondre :

- Ce sont des histoires compliquées d'adultes mon ange, mais ne t'en fait pas…

Elle se força à sourire avant de conclure :

- Le plus important est que tu vas être tonton petit frère !

Matéo sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de sourire soudain de toutes ses dents et de s'exclamer :

- Ouai ! C'est trop cool ça !

Et il claqua un gros bisou sur la joue d'Eddie avant de se libérer de ses bras et de rejoindre ses sœurs qui jouaient au salon. Les jumelles se contentèrent de sourire à leur sœur, tout à fait conscientes qu'Eddie n'avait pas envie de parler, et cette dernière alla donc s'installer à table, le plus loin possible des deux hommes qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler à cet instant.

Severus du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien dire, mais le regard foudroyant que lui envoyait sa femme lui promettait bien des souffrances s'il recommençait… alors il la regarda juste s'asseoir à table, bien loin de lui, entre Amy et Ginny. Il ne fit que soupirer, vraiment très touché par le regard plein de colère de sa fille…

L'arrivée d'Eddie avait provoqué un silence lourd, mais la jeune blonde (assise à côté d'Harry) le rompit assez vite, en lançant :

- Félicitations, Eddie ! Un bébé c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

Eddie se figea au ton mielleux de la blondasse qui couvait Harry du regard, et elle crut qu'elle allait exploser quand elle la vit poser sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Eddie était bien trop en colère pour remarquer l'état du jeune sorcier, mais son regard soudain encore plus noir fit peur à Hermione qui sembla comprendre quelque chose… Elle intervint alors sans hésiter :

- Eddie, je te présente Sandy… c'est…

Hermione grimaça soudain : elle n'avait pas prévu que son mari intervienne, mais il la coupa pourtant en lançant (encore une fois avec son tact légendaire) :

- Elle est secrétaire au bureau, et fan d'Harry ! Alors il pourrait bien y avoir un bébé de plus dans quelques temps !

A cette phrase, Harry sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur, mais la jeune blonde intervint bien plus vite que lui : elle resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Harry (alors que lui réalisait seulement à cet instant qu'elle le tenait) et gloussa comme une dinde avant de répliquer :

- J'espère que tu as raison, Ron !

Amy, Marine et Hermione rivèrent aussitôt leur regard vers Eddie, mais cette dernière foudroya seulement Harry du regard avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de mimer un sourire.

- Alors, Gin, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Pourquoi sommes nous réunis aujourd'hui ?

La rouquine se mordit soudain la lèvre et interrogea Drago du regard, peu sure de ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais Drago, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Alors les yeux et la bouche d'Eddie s'ouvrirent en grand avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !

Pour un observateur extérieur, cette scène était hilarante : Drago pleurait presque de rire sur l'épaule de sa femme, alors que cette dernière semblait partagée entre le rire et la gêne. Molly et Arthur avaient les larmes aux yeux face à cette nouvelle, alors que Severus levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Harry avait enfin réussit à décrocher la main de Sandy de son bras, et avait décalé sa chaise vers Ron, qui lui regardait sa petite sœur avec des yeux ronds. Quand à Eddie, elle était elle aussi partagée entre deux sentiments : le rire (celui de Drago était vraiment communicatif !) et l'envie… Un profond sentiment de jalousie était entrain de naitre dans sa poitrine, mais l'intervention des enfants la détourna de ses pensées (sur le mariage !).

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Emma

Ginny se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, mais sourit aux trois enfants Rogue avant de répondre :

- Je suis enceinte moi aussi !

- Waouh ! S'exclama Matéo. Encore un bébé !

Le regard du jeune garçon fit le tour de la table et il se mit à rire avant de dire :

- Parrain, y'a plus que toi ! Quand est-ce que tu fais un bébé toi aussi ?

A cet instant, il y eut beaucoup de réaction, mais peu de gens capable de les voir.

Severus ne vit pas la mâchoire de sa fille se crisper, et ses yeux s'assombrir de colère. Eddie, elle ne remarqua pas le regard suppliant que lui envoyait Harry, ni ses yeux briller de tristesse. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à cet instant qu'Harry n'avait qu'une envie : se lever et hurler combien cette situation était ridicule ! Mais les regards furieux d'Eddie et Severus l'en dissuadait…

Eddie ne vit pas non plus les femmes de la table se jeter des regards interrogateurs en scrutant tour à tour Harry et Eddie, alors que les hommes étaient déjà repartis à discuter Quidditch !

Mais surtout, absolument personne ne vit le sourire malicieux qui s'était dessiné sur le visage d'ange de Matéo… A sept ans, on voyait parfois bien mieux qu'un adulte…

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Dois-je continuer … ? **

**Faites le moi savoir ! (là juste en bas… et un clic pour l'auteuze !)**

**A bientôt ;)**

**Haley **


	4. Scènes de ménage

**Coucou !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, terminé à l'instant ! **

**Joe Potter-Black**** : hum… je n'ai même pas peur de Bibi d'abord ! En plus il est sale et il a une étiquette qui gêne lol ! Sérieusement, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi… Pour une fois que tu me lis ! :D (Ca… c'est fait…). Gros bisous !!! **

**Pâquerette**** : je me demande laquelle de nous deux va arrêter ce petit jeu en premier lol. Et si je précise où mes chers lecteurs doivent cliquer pour me laisser une reviews, c'est UNIQUEMENT pour que ton esprit de blonde puisse comprendre ! Mais si, moi aussi je t'aime lol :D**

**Anonymouse**** : ha, ha, ha ! Oui, oui je suis sadique ! Mais ca ne serait pas drôle si Sevy découvrait toute la vérité maintenant… Je vais le faire souffrir un peu avant ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

**Lujale3**** : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, c'est vrai, Harry va avoir du mal avec sa chérie :D**

**Gwenn91**** : merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley ;)**

* * *

**4 – Scènes de ménage **

Le reste du repas chez Molly avait été assez tendu et Eddie était rentrée à Poudlard sans même laisser le temps à Severus de lui dire un mot. C'est donc dans un état de nerf assez déplorable qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là. Il n'avait rien dit à sa femme quand elle avait insisté pour rester diner chez Molly (alors qu'Eddie était partie depuis plusieurs heures), mais maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, il ne comptait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

Ainsi, dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte du manoir Rogue, il voulu se mettre à hurler, mais sa femme le connaissait trop bien et elle le devançant de seulement quelques secondes :

- Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça devant les enfants, Severus.

Le ton de Marine n'appelait aucune réponse, et le si redouté maitre des potions se contenta de soupirer fortement avant de rejoindre le salon en claquant la porte derrière lui.

A son tour, Marine soupira mais répondit aux regards inquiets de ses plus jeunes enfants sur un ton des plus doux :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger mes anges.

- Il est furax contre Eddie, intervint Emma.

- C'est la première fois, ajouta Audrey.

- Il est pas prêt de se calmer, lança alors Matéo.

Aussitôt sa mère et ses sœurs le regardèrent étrangement, mais le jeune garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'ajouter :

- Ben quoi ? Elle veut pas dire qui est son amoureux, alors je crois qu'il va rester en colère…

Si les jumelles se rangèrent facilement à son avis, Marine, elle, trouva l'explication de son fils plus que douteuse. Il n'avait beau n'avoir que 7 ans, elle savait qu'il était le plus Dumbledore de ses enfants… Et un Dumbledore sait toujours tout sur tout (on se sait trop comment d'ailleurs !).

Elle se força à sortir de ses pensées, certaine que la patience de Severus ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et envoya un doux sourire à ses enfants avant de dire :

- Montez dans vos chambres, je viendrais vous dire bonsoir tout à l'heure…

Les enfants acquiescèrent et ne se firent pas prier pour monter à l'étage, conscients que leur père allait se mettre à hurler… Oh oui, ils le savaient bien ! Par contre, ce qu'ignoraient les parents Rogue était que les enfants avaient un stock d'oreilles à rallonge, et qu'ils comptaient bien écouter la dispute de leurs parents, confortablement installés en haut de l'escalier !

xxx

Marine soupira un bon coup avant de se diriger vers le salon où Severus trépignait en l'attendant, et dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, il se mit à crier :

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu sais !

Elle fit les gros yeux et prit tout son temps pour s'assoir sur un des fauteuils, avant d'employer son ton le plus meurtrier (ben oui, passer 11 ans près de Rogue, ça laisse des traces !) :

- Tu vas surtout me parler mieux que ça Severus Rogue ! Je ne suis pas un de tes élèves !

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Hurla-t-il en se levant. Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ! Tu es bien comme ton père, Marine !

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Cela signifie tout simplement que tu me caches quelque chose et que je veux le savoir !

Marine lança un rire ironique vers son époux avant de le foudroyer du regard une nouvelle fois et de lui répondre :

- Tu veux, tu exiges, tu, tu, tu ! Mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Rogue ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ! Crois-tu un seul instant que tu peux te mettre à hurler et exiger une explication ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un de tes élèves, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à tes questions ! Si tu cessais de ne voir que ton nombril, tu aurais tout compris par toi-même ! Alors maintenant, tu vas réfléchir à ton comportement, et je t'interdis d'aller emmerder Eddie !

Severus était partagé entre deux sentiments bien distincts : le premier était bien évidemment la colère, mais le second s'insinuait peu à peu en lui, déclenchant un malaise qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années : le regret… Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Alors quoi ? Je dois faire comme si rien ne clochait dans cette famille ! Ma fille est enceinte sans être mariée et je n'ai le droit à aucune explication, c'est ça ? Je dois juste la fermer et la regarder détruire sa vie ?!

Marine, elle, n'avait plus qu'un sentiment qui bouillait dans ses veines : la colère pure et simple, et Severus le comprit sans mal quand elle répondit :

- Détruire sa vie ? Tu vas regretter cette phrase, Rogue, je te le garanti ! Tes enfants ont-ils détruit la tienne ? As-tu cessé de vivre en paix avec leur arrivée ?

- Ce n'est… tenta-t-il soudain honteux de ses paroles

- NON ! J'en ai bien assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, ca suffit ! D'abord l'humiliation chez Molly et ensuite ça, c'est bon, j'ai ma dose ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot et je ne veux plus te voir !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit en trombe du salon en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Severus se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Bien joué, se dit-il. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait sa femme dans cet état de nerfs et cela ne promettait rien de bon pour les prochains jours. Pourtant, lui aussi était en colère : il savait pertinemment que Marine savait plus de chose que lui sur Eddie, et cela le rendait fou de rage. Pourquoi ne voulait-on rien lui dire à la fin ? Pourquoi ?

Et sur cette question, il sortit à son tour du salon, puis quitta son manoir sans même se retourner.

xxx

En haut des escaliers, les trois plus jeunes Rogue regrettaient largement d'avoir écouté la dispute de leurs parents. D'habitude, leurs cris ne duraient que quelques minutes avant qu'un des deux ne se mette à rire et qu'ils se réconcilient d'une manière que les enfants n'osaient imaginer. Mais là, ils avaient compris que la situation était bien différente, et une phrase de leur mère ne leur plaisait pas du tout… Elle avait dit « je ne veux plus te voir » et cela inquiétait beaucoup les enfants, malgré qu'ils se soient tous les trois précipités dans la chambre de Matéo quand ils avaient entendus Marine sortir du salon.

Cette dernière soupira dès qu'elle aperçu le regard inquiet de ses enfants, et elle s'installa avec lassitude sur le lit de son fils avant de les réprimander :

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas nous espionner ! Les disputes entre votre père et moi ne vous regardent pas les enfants !

Les trois jeunes Rogue n'étaient pas vraiment fiers d'eux, mais pourtant Emma ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Mais tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus le voir et il est parti, m'man !

Marine soupira à nouveau, mais attira ses enfants auprès d'elle tout en cherchant ses mots. C'est vrai que c'était bien leur pire dispute depuis onze ans, mais elle savait que tout finirait par s'arranger. Elle dit alors, d'une voix des plus douces :

- Votre père a été trop loin aujourd'hui avec Eddie, et je suis en colère contre lui, mais…

- Il va revenir, hein ? Coupa Audrey

- Bien sur, mon ange, répondit aussitôt Marine en lui caressant la joue. Il a juste besoin d'aller se calmer…

- Et ben c'est pas gagné alors, intervint Matéo.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

A cet instant, Marine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oh oui, son fils était le digne descendant d'Albus Dumbledore, et elle était persuadé que son père rirait de tout son cœur s'il était ici…

- Et pourquoi tu souris, m'man ? Appuya Audrey.

- Parce qu'elle aussi, elle sait ! Répondit Matéo en souriant à son tour.

Si les jumelles ne comprenaient pas vraiment où voulait en venir leur petit frère, Marine, elle, ne put cette fois s'empêcher de se mettre à rire avant de regarder son fils et de lui demander :

- Comment le sais-tu, Matty ?

Une étincelle de malice s'alluma dans le regard onyx du jeune garçon avant qu'il réponde :

- J'ai des yeux, et je sais m'en servir moi !

Marine pouffa à nouveau, mais soupira aussi quand elle lui répondit :

- Si ton père savait aussi s'en servir, on n'en serait pas là…

- Tu crois ? Demanda Matéo avec un sourire espiègle.

Là, Marine se mordit la lèvre tout en fronçant les sourcils. Hum, non… s'il savait voir, la situation serait sans doute bien pire ! La mère et le fils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire, et les jumelles intervinrent enfin :

- Bon, on peut savoir ? S'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

- C'est Harry, répondit seulement Matéo.

- Quoi Harry ? Demanda Audrey

Mais aussitôt sa question posée, la réponse s'imposa à son esprit, mais c'est Emma qui s'exclama :

- Non ! C'est Harry le père de son bébé ?

Marine et Matéo hochèrent juste la tête en signe d'approbation, et les quatre Rogue partirent aussitôt dans un fou rire (bien que plus nerveux que joyeux). Au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent enfin et Emma approuva les paroles de son frère :

- C'est sur qu'il ne va pas apprécier la nouvelle !

Marine sourit, mais répondit quand même :

- Mais vous ne dites rien du tout à votre père ! C'est à Eddie de le faire, et à elle seule. D'accord ?

Quand elle vit ses trois enfants acquiescer avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sadique, elle leva les yeux au ciel : ils étaient ravis de pouvoir faire tourner leur père en bourrique…

xxx

Harry n'avait pas pu s'éclipser du Terrier avant la fin du diner, mais il avait filé droit à Poudlard, persuadé de ne pas tomber sur Severus (vu le regard que lui avait lancé Marine en partant, il devait sans doute être entrain de se prendre le savon du siècle en ce moment même !).

Il était vraiment très inquiet, mais aussi terriblement en colère contre lui même ! Il y avait réfléchit pendant tout le diner, et il s'était rendu compte (avec horreur) que cette Sandy était restée collée à lui une bonne partie de la journée, sous les yeux meurtriers d'Eddie. Quelle idée stupide avait eut Ron d'inviter cette idiote au Terrier ! Bien sur, ses amis le croyaient tous célibataires, et ils ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : le caser… mais de là à croire qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à Ca ! Et en repassant le déjeuner dans sa tête, il avait maudit une fois de plus Ron pour ses insinuations douteuses ! Jamais il ne s'était intéressé à cette fille, et de toute façon il n'avait d'yeux que pour une femme. Une seule… Et elle était enceinte !

Par Merlin, il allait être père !

Mais Eddie n'allait pas être tendre… Oh non… D'après le regard qu'elle lui avait servi, elle devait probablement croire qu'il sortait avec cette Sandy de malheur ! Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu chez ses amies, il se doutait bien que les hormones d'une femme enceinte n'allaient pas lui faciliter la tâche…

Mais peu lui importait la difficulté : c'était elle, sa femme, celle qu'il aimerait toute sa vie, et ça il le savait depuis plus de six mois maintenant…

.

_Flash Back_

Sa vie amoureuse était un immense désert aride. Oui, Harry n'avait pas de meilleures définitions pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. A 28 ans, il était toujours célibataires, et passaient la plupart de ses soirées en boites pour tenter de trouver celle qui pourrait faire battra son cœur. Oh bien sur, il avait déjà été amoureux… enfin, une seule fois pour être honnête : sa relation avec Pansy avait duré quelques années, mais elle avait fini par le quitter, et bien qu'il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, il devait avouer aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie… Et elle l'avait juste compris avant lui.

Alors il était encore une fois dans une boite sorcière très réputée de Londres, mais il s'ennuyait ferme, comme à chaque fois ! Pourquoi venait-il si souvent, seul la plupart du temps ? Hum, sans doute pour se prendre une cuite tranquillement sans que ses amis n'essayent de le caser avec la première dinde qui passait… Oui, c'était sans doute ça, se dit-il en s'envoyant un énième verre de whisky pur feu.

Mais soudain, il se passa quelque chose en lui… Une chose dont il ignorait totalement la signification à cet instant, mais dont il fut aussitôt persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud, et jamais le whisky ne lui donnait chaud… Par contre, la créature brune qui avançait sur la piste (vers lui ??) l'avait soudain fait monter en température ! Elle avait de longues jambes moulées dans un pantalon de cuir noir, et le petit corset couleur argent qu'elle portait laissait voir ses fines hanches, et son ventre plat. Un instant, il s'arrêta sur son nombril apparent (ayant encore plus chaud !), mais continua sa découverte en remontant vers la poitrine généreuse puis son cou… Il dessina enfin les contours de son visage parfait, s'amusa de ses cheveux noirs en bataille et s'arrêta enfin sur ses magnifiques yeux azur qui étaient soulignés de maquillage noir et argent. Cette fille était tout simplement sublime, et durant sa contemplation silencieuse, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avançait vers lui avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, alors que ses yeux azur brillaient d'une drôle de lueur.

L'esprit d'Harry était bien trop embrumé par l'alcool pour la reconnaître de loin avec les lumières tamisées de cette boite, mais elle, elle l'avait bien reconnu ! Oh oui, au premier coup d'œil ! Bon, il fallait bien dire que toutes ses amies connaissaient l'histoire du ci célèbre Harry Potter, mais aucunes d'entre elles ne le connaissaient lui… Et bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un bon moment, elle n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle qui l'aimait secrètement depuis ses onze ans ? Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour disparaître quand il venait voir son petit frère, mais là, le regard plein de promesses qu'il avait lui avait donné des ailes : c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme et maintenant elle pouvait tout à fait penser à elle !

Harry ne remarqua qu'elle s'approchait de lui que quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle lança :

- Alors Harry, que fais-tu tout seul ici un vendredi soir ?

Oh Merlin... Telle était la seule pensée cohérente capable de traverser l'esprit d'Harry à cet instant… Oh Merlin, il venait de fantasmer sur…

- Eddie ! Souffla-t-il, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Cette dernière pouffa, consciente qu'il venait à peine de la reconnaître, et elle ne se priva pas pour jouer de son air surpris :

- Et ben ça alors, je n'avais encore jamais vu Harry Potter rougir ! Y'a-t-il un problème ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de décrypter (enfin) cette fameuse étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux d'Eddie. Alors un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il répondait :

- Oui, je crois bien que ton père va me tuer !

Ce jour là, elle avait éclaté de rire avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse, et la soirée s'était finie de la plus belle des façons…

_Fin du flash back_

.

Oh oui, Elle était la femme de sa vie, et il devait tout faire pour se sortir de cette situation merdique… Car oui, il fallait le dire : il était dans la merde !

Il était aussi devant la porte de l'appartement d'Eddie depuis cinq bonnes minutes, sentant son courage de Gryffondor bien loin à cet instant, mais il se décida finalement à frapper…

xxx

Eddie était folle de rage et elle faisait les cents pas dans son appartement en maudissant tous les hommes de la planète. D'abord son père, qui l'avait humiliée en public au Terrier, en lui hurlant dessus sans aucunes gênes, et en dévoilant au passage son état à tout le monde. Pourquoi était-il si buté à la fin ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser vivre un peu en paix ? Bon, ok, elle était enceinte et pas mariée, mais il semblait oublier sa vie à lui ! Elle avait quand même passé les dix premières années de sa vie sans père, et aujourd'hui il osait lui faire la morale !

Mais le pire avait sans doute été de voir cette blondasse accrochée au bras de son Harry. Elle qui croyait avoir trouvé celui avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était… Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu se montrer devant elle accroché à une bécasse ! Pourtant… il avait l'air si sincère quand il lui disait je t'aime…

Elle sursauta soudain et arrêta de pester à voix haute quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Puis elle soupira et, persuadée que c'était son père de l'autre côté, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec force.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise !

Une seconde, elle se demanda si elle devait de mettre à pleurer, le gifler ou tout simplement hurler, et elle opta très vite pour la troisième solution :

- Tu n'as rien à faire là, Potter ! Va donc retrouver ta blondasse !

Harry grimaça aussitôt, tout en maudissant Ron une fois de plus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : tout en rentrant dans son appartement (permettant à Harry d'entrer aussi, mais surtout de fermer la porte pour que personne n'entende), elle continua d'hurler :

- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu m'ais fait un truc pareil ! C'est ta vengeance, hein ? C'est ça ? Comme ça fait six mois que je refuse d'en parler à mon père, toi tu ramènes la première venue !

- Ed…

- NON ! Ca fait une semaine que j'attends ton retour pour te parler ! Pour moi tu es soit disant en mission, mais d'après Ron vous semblez bien vous amusez au quartier des aurors !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Heureusement, elle devait bien s'arrêter pour respirer, et il avait pu lancer sa tirade, mais le regard encore plus noir d'Eddie le fit grimacer une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle hurlait (encore) :

- Ce que je crois ? Passons donc sur ce que je crois, mais récapitulons ce que j'ai vu Potter ! Et j'ai vu cette fille agrippée à toi quand je suis arrivée ! Je l'ai vu se serrer contre toi pendant tout le repas alors que tu ne bougeais pas ! Je l'ai vue te regarder comme si tu lui appartenais !

La situation prenait une mauvaise tournure, et Harry se décida à (essayer de) prendre les choses en main : il s'approcha d'Eddie et l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux, et il prit un ton des plus doux pour répondre :

- Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, Eddie et…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre à hurler une nouvelle fois, et continua :

- Et j'étais bien trop scotché par ta grossesse pour réagir face à cette cruche !

Eddie sembla se clamer un instant (il avait dit cruche ! un point pour lui), mais quand elle repensa à son arrivée au Terrier, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à crier à nouveau :

- Elle était accrochée à toi avant mon arrivée !

- Je n'y avait même fait attention !

- Tu te fou de moi, Potter ? Tu as une blondasse colée à toi et tu n'y fait pas attention ? Non mais tu me prends pour la dernière des idiotes !

Il soupira, mais pourtant n'abandonna pas pour autant : elle ne s'était pas dégagée de ses bras, et malgré ses regards furieux, elle lui laissait en placer une. Alors il répondit, toujours aussi calmement :

- Ron m'exaspérait, et elle aussi alors je suis partie dans mes pensées. Tu me connais, Eddie, tu sais que rien ne m'atteins quand je suis perdu dans mon esprit, et surtout quand je pense à toi…

- Ben voyons !

Harry sourit intérieurement au ton de sa belle qui s'était légèrement adouci, et il continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis une semaine, et tu m'avais semblé étrange à chaque fois que je t'avais contacté par cheminée… Alors je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien avoir à me dire.

Elle soupira fortement, et cette fois Harry ne put masquer son sourire… mais il le regretta bien vite ! Oui, il était sans doute un peu tôt pour sourire…

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Lança-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai vu, Harry.

Il la regarda un instant avant de soupirer : elle avait l'air épuisée et à bout de nerfs, et dans son état ce n'était pas franchement conseillé. Alors il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et déposa sa main sur le visage de sa belle (qui le foudroyait à nouveau du regard) avant de lui murmurer :

- Je ne laisserais pas tomber, Eddie. Je t'aime, et je n'aimerais jamais que toi, et je te jure que je vais tout faire pour te le prouver à nouveau. Et cet enfant (il caressa le ventre plat d'Eddie) sera couvert d'amour… comme sa mère.

Il déposa juste un baiser sur son front, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, et ajouta :

- Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, mais il suffit d'un mot et je reste.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant et Eddie n'eut pas besoin de mots pour qu'Harry la comprenne. Il déposa alors un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura une nouvelle fois :

- Je t'aime, Eddie.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta son appartement sans voir la larme silencieuse qui coulait sur la joue d'Eddie.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça, mais il avait quand même réussi à la calmer un peu. De plus, il avait raison sur au moins un point : elle devait se reposer… Cette journée avait sans doute était la plus éprouvante de sa vie, et elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : dormir.

Sans même prendre la peine de se changer, elle s'effondra sur son canapé et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

xxx

Severus était fou de colère aussi bien contre lui même que contre sa femme et sa fille. Contre lui, parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour faire une scène à sa fille au beau milieu du salon de Molly, mais aussi pour les mots qu'il avait dit à sa femme… Mais il leur en voulait aussi à elle deux pour leurs cachoteries tout sauf anodines !

Par Merlin, il allait être grand-père ! Quel coup de vieux !

Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre était pourquoi sa fille (et sa femme !) ne voulait rien dire sur le père de cet enfant. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Harg… s'il lui mettait la main dessus…

Il se gifla mentalement pour chasser les envies de meurtres de son esprit, et décida qu'il avait bien besoin d'un verre, et de quelque chose de fort ! Alors il transplana à Pré-au-lard (de toute façon, il dormirait à Poudlard vu la colère de sa femme) et entra sans hésiter aux Trois balais.

Comme pour souligner un peu plus le caractère pourri de sa journée, il constata dès son entrée dans la taverne qu'elle était plus que bruyante et bondée de monde. Mais quand il jeta un regard noir vers le groupe de bruyants fêtards, tout le monde se figea.

- NON MAIS JE REVE ! Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter chaque personne présente.

Il avait devant les yeux une vingtaine d'élèves de première année, venant de toutes les maisons, mais surtout de la sienne. Et à cet instant, tous les élèves avaient blêmis et attendaient avec crainte les foudres de leur directeur… surtout un élève…

- ALEX TOBIAS ROGUE J'ATTENDS UNE EXPLICATION ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Les murs de la taverne semblaient trembler tant Severus hurlait fort dans la sombre pièce, et quand à Alex, il aurait préféré se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres à cet instant. Il était pourtant persuadé que son père resterait au manoir cette nuit, mais là il était mal…

- J'ATTENDS !

Le petit blond déglutit fortement avant de répondre enfin :

- Tout est de ma faute, je les ai fait sortir de Poudlard et c'était mon idée.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'attitude plus que Gryffondor de son fils, et quand il réalisa aussi que tout le monde les regardait, il baissa d'un ton et lança de sa voix la plus effrayante :

- Je n'en doute pas, mais sachez que vous êtes Tous collés pendant un mois !

Ils étouffèrent tous un cri d'injustice, mais l'humeur de leur professeur semblait être si noire que personne ne trouva bon d'intervenir.

- Maintenant, debout ! Reprit-il. Je vous raccompagne à Poudlard, et je vous assure que vous allez vous souvenir de cette sortie !

Alex lança des regards d'excuses à ses amis en se levant mais il constata, soulagé, que personne n'avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Tous avaient été partant, et tous savaient bien ce qu'ils risquaient, alors ils assumeraient tous de la même façon. Alex fut même épaté de voir Nick, son premier vrai ami, se placer devant lui après lui avoir lancé un regard très expressif. Mais le jeune blond se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé seul : la carte des maraudeurs était dans sa poche, et il n'avait pas ôté le sortilège. Nick était le seul à savoir pour la carte, et heureusement pour Alex, il s'était souvenu de son existence !

Alors, avec la plus grande discrétion, il sortit la carte de sa poche et approcha doucement sa baguette du parchemin. Seulement, au moment où il allait prononcer le contre sort, un nom attira son œil : que faisait Harry dans l'appartement de sa sœur ? Et apparemment très proche d'elle ?

Quand Nick se racla la gorge, il se dépêcha de lancer le sort et rangea le morceau de parchemin vierge au fond de sa poche en une vitesse record… juste à temps pour que son père ne surprenne pas son geste.

Severus força les élèves à avancer avant de se placer à côté de son fils et de lui murmurer :

- Vous avez décidé de m'achever cette année c'est ça ? Après ta sœur qui se retrouve enceinte en étant célibataire, toi tu fais le mur et tu entraines des élèves de 11 ans dans les rues en pleine nuit !

- Enceinte ?

- Enceinte, répéta seulement Severus. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, mon fils. Je t'assure que tu vas regretter cette petite sortie ! Vu mon humeur, je vais être débordant d'idée pour vos retenues.

Alex grimaça mais sourit aussi intérieurement en se rendant compte d'une chose : son père ne savait pas qui était le père de l'enfant d'Eddie… et Harry se trouvait à cet instant dans son appartement…

Eddie et Harry… Alex faillit éclater de rire en imaginant la réaction de son père mais il se retint juste à temps. Il irait voir sa sœur dès le lendemain pour avoir des détails, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à alléger sa punition. Quoiqu'il se doutait qu'Eddie devait fuir leur père, retardant un maximum le jour où elle devrait lui parler d'Harry…

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que je continue ? **

**Voulez vous savoir comment Harry va reconquérir sa belle ? Comment Severus va se faire pardonner ? Ou quelle sera la punition d'Alex ? **

**Faites le moi savoir ! **

**A bientôt **

**Haley Black**


	5. Marine

**Salut ! **

**Et oui, ça y est, voici la suite ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre, mais l'inspiration à eu du mal à venir… **

**Anonymouse**** : merci pour ta reviews et désolée encore d'avoir été si longue à updater ! Mais promis, je n'abandonne pas ! Et j'essayerai de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre :D**

**Emily**** : Hey ! Ravie de te voir sur cette fic aussi :D Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bsx**

**Joe Potter Black**** : ca y es ! Voilà la suite de la seule de mes histoires que tu lis (ça… c'est fait :P)… Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le temps que tu as mis à lire le chapitre précédant, mais j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! :D (Aucun risque, remarque… ben oui, je suis parfaite, on se sait !)… Gros bisous ma Joe !! **

**Pâquerette**** : Hum… je suis à court là. Bon, jouons le jeu quand même : Mes cheveux blancs te m… (non, je ne suis pas grossière), mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :D Bisous !**

**Titemb-bm**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

**Haley**

* * *

**5 – Marine : femme, mère et entremetteuse **

Ce dimanche là, Marine se réveilla d'une humeur peu joyeuse, alors qu'elle sentait un vide froid à ses côtés, là où aurait du se trouver son mari.

Elle n'avait pas encore posé le pied par terre, qu'elle soupirait déjà : elle allait devoir arranger tout ça, et au plus vite ! D'abord parler à Harry, puis résonner cette tête de mule de Severus, avant d'aller réconforter sa fille ainée. Oui, un programme bien chargé pour un dimanche qu'elle aurait du tranquillement passer en famille !

Elle se prépara donc rapidement et servi le petit déjeuner à ses trois plus jeunes enfants avant de les déposer chez Molly, et de transplaner pour le centre de Londres.

Harry vivait dans un bel appartement, non loin du ministère, et Marine ne s'inquiéta pas qu'il ne soit que 10 heures du matin, avant de sonner à l'interphone…

Au bout de quelques minutes (et de plusieurs coup de sonnette !), une voix enrouée s'éleva de l'appareil en maugréant seulement :

- Quoi ?

Marine pouffa, réalisant qu'elle avait sans aucun doute réveillé le sorcier, mais elle fit mine de rien en répondant :

- Bonjour Harry, c'est Marine. Je voudrais te parler…

- Marine ?... Heu, oui… vas-y, monte…

La sorcière pouffa une nouvelle fois, et prit tout son temps pour monter les deux étages qui menaient chez Harry, consciente que celui-ci devait être entrain d'essayer de se rendre présentable !

Hum… et bien c'était loupé ! Pensa-t-elle en souriant, quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Les cheveux ébènes d'Harry étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, et il portait un vieux pantalon de toile noire, déchiré au genou, et un tee-shirt délavé.

Remarquant le sourire de Marine, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et en la laissant entrer chez lui, il lança :

- Ne te moque pas, j'ai enfilé le premier truc qui me passait sous la main ! Tu sais qu'on est dimanche, Marine ? Généralement, les gens dorment le dimanche matin !

- Généralement, je ne me fâche pas avec mon mari parce que notre fille est enceinte, et qu'elle ne veut pas avouer que tu es le père de son enfant !

Un point pour Marine…

- Je suis désolé, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber dans un canapé.

Marine s'installa à ses côtés et caressa sa joue dans un geste maternel avant de lui répondre :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Quoique, si je suis persuadée que le secret de votre liaison est voulu par Eddie, je me demande bien à quoi tu as joué hier, Mr Potter !

Marine sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible quand les émeraudes d'Harry brillèrent de tristesse, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, qu'il se confiait lui même :

- Il n'y a rien du tout entre cette fille et moi, je te jure ! Ron a été stupide de l'avoir invité, et encore plus de la coller à mon bras ! Quand Eddie est arrivée, j'étais dans mes pensées, et je n'avais même plus conscience que cette fille me collait… et après, j'étais bien trop scotché par ce que Severus a hurlé dans le salon ! J'ai sans doute mis bien trop longtemps à réagir et à me décoller de cette cruche, et Ron en a ajouté une couche pendant tout le repas ! Harg… je le maudit en y repensant !

Harry regarda Marine droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Je l'aime, Marine. Je l'aime plus que tout ! Je veux passer ma vie avec elle, et je suis si heureux pour cet enfant ! Mais elle est vraiment furieuse, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas me pardonner…

- Tu lui as parlé hier ? Demanda Marine, qui pensait déjà avoir compris que oui.

- Oui, j'ai été la voir à Poudlard, et même si elle m'a beaucoup hurlé dessus, elle m'a aussi écouté…

S'il avait filé la voir dès qu'il avait pu, il était certain qu'Harry aimait réellement sa fille, et Marine se fit alors la promesse de les aider. Il était hors de question que sa fille soit aussi têtue qu'elle l'avait été des années plus tôt, et qu'elle gâche son bonheur pour une fierté mal placée.

- Tout va s'arranger, promit-elle alors. Je vais parler à Eddie, et toi tu vas faire en sorte de lui montrer à quel point tu l'aimes… et j'ai ma petite idée pour te faciliter la tâche !

Elle y avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit et son plan était déjà tout tracé dans sa tête… et maintenant qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Harry, elle comptait bien lui en faire part.

xxx

Marine était satisfaite quand elle quitta l'appartement d'Harry peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle allait le laisser réfléchir à sa proposition quelques jours, mais vu le sourire que le jeune sorcier avait affiché, elle était persuadée d'avoir de ses nouvelles très vite.

Alors maintenant, elle devait passer à la seconde étape : se réconcilier avec son mari. Enfin, seulement, s'il s'excusait bien sur ! Mais Marine ne supportait pas d'être en froid avec lui, et ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte la veille, alors il ne fallait mieux pas repousser une explication.

Il était l'heure du déjeuner, et Marine décida de se rendre directement à la grande salle, où Severus devait se trouver, avec le reste des professeurs qui restaient au château le week-end pour surveiller les élèves. Mais quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil de surprise : pourquoi manquait-il la plupart des premières années à table ? Mais surtout où était son fils ?

Le regard chargé d'excuses que lui envoya son mari la sortie un instant de ses pensées, mais elle rejoignit la table des professeurs sans oublier les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Vu l'humeur massacrante qu'avait affiché Severus toute la journée, les deux places à ses côtés à table étaient libres (Eddie n'était pas là…), et Marine s'installa à sa droite sans pour autant lui adresser un mot.

Mais Severus, plus que soulagé que sa femme soit là, n'hésita pas une seconde : il se pencha à l'oreille de Marine et lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé, Marine… Les enfants et toi êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, et j'ai été maladroit…

Il vit sans mal sa femme hausser un sourcil, et il ne put que sourire avant de reprendre :

- D'accord, j'ai été stupide !

Ce fut autour de Marine de sourire, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant, laissant Severus continuer :

- Je n'aurais pas du hurler chez Molly, et sans doute pas du hurler tout court, mais…

- Tu ne supporte pas qu'elle te cache quelque chose, coupa Marine qui s'était décidée à parler (il s'était excusé après tout !).

Severus soupira fortement, et Marine ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine déconfite de son mari (ce qui ne l'arrangea en rien !), et alors qu'il se redressait pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle lança :

- Eddie est une femme aujourd'hui, et si elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans ta vie c'est justement parce qu'elle savait que tu allais réagir comme ça ! Mais je peux te dire que ça fait plus de six mois que ta fille est sur un petit nuage, et que tu ne vois rien !

- Six mois ?... Mais, attends, ça fait six mois que tu le sais ?

Marine laissa de nouveau un rire s'échapper, exaspérant d'avantage le directeur, avant de répondre :

- Je ne me mêle pas de son intimité, et je savais qu'elle me parlerait quand elle serait prête ou qu'elle en aurait besoin… Mais je ne connais l'identité de ton futur gendre que depuis quelques jours.

Severus grimaça à l'emploi du qualificatif, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et tu ne me diras pas qui il est ?

- Non, Severus, c'est à elle de le faire. Elle ne s'est pas confiée à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit… je n'ai eu qu'à voir les indices ! Et Merlin sait qu'ils ont été nombreux !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne tenta pas le diable. Ils s'étaient disputés comme jamais la veille, et pour la première fois, elle l'avait chassée de chez eux… Alors qu'elle soit là était une bénédiction, et il ne voulait pas se disputer à nouveau avec elle (hors de question de dormir seul une nuit de plus !).

Quand Marine vit la résignation s'installer dans le regard de son mari, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et elle revint la question qui la travaillait depuis son entrée dans la grande salle :

- Où est Alex ? Et la majorité des premières années d'ailleurs ?

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'expliquer :

- Et bien figure toi que ma soirée a fini d'une façon… hum, surprenante, disons. Je me suis arrêté aux Trois balais pour boire un verre avant de rentrer à Poudlard, et tu n'images pas la surprise que j'ai eu !

- Non… souffla Marine qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Oh si : Alex et une vingtaine de premières années étaient tranquillement entrain de rire et de boire de la Bierraubeurre !

Severus s'était attendu à tout, oui à tout, sauf à ça : sa femme venait d'éclater de rire ! Non, il n'y croyait même pas ! Harg… Foutu Gryffondor qui pleurait de rire sans retenue !

- Marine ! Grogna-t-il. Ce n'est pas drôle enfin ! Ils n'ont que onze ans !

- Je sais, parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires, mais j'imagine ta tête quand tu les as vus !

Et elle rit de plus belle, ignorant le regard noir de son époux, et ne se calma que quand il se décida à esquisser un sourire. Maugréant, Severus lâcha alors :

- Pourquoi faut-il que tous nos enfants soient plus Dumbledore les uns que les autres ? Puf'… je pensais qu'Alex, au moins serait un vrai Serpentard !

- Comme si les Gryffondors étaient les seuls à faire des conneries ! Arrête, ce qui t'énerve c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une chose seule qui à permis à Alex de sortir du château !

- Je maudis Potter ! Même onze ans après son départ de Poudlard, ces conneries me suivent !

Marine pouffa, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas que pour la carte des maraudeurs que son époux allait maudire Harry, mais elle répondit seulement :

- Alors où est notre fils, Sev ?

- Aux cuisines, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique. J'ai donné congés aux elfes de maison pour jusqu'à lundi matin, et les dix huit promeneurs les remplacent !

- Tu es un peu dur quand même ! Ils n'ont que onze ans, tu l'as dit toi-même !

- Je ne leur ai pas enlevé leurs baguettes, et je sais que les elfes les aident derrière mon dos, puisque je ne leur ai pas interdit. Mais ils le méritent, Marine ! Te rends-tu comptes de ce qui aurait pu leur arriver ?

- Nous sommes en paix depuis bien longtemps, maintenant, et ils étaient nombreux…

- Tu devrais aller les encourager tant que t'y es !

- Mais non, coupa Marine d'un ton apaisant. Je veux juste dire que ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis s'ils ont un coup de main des elfes, la punition me va…

- Ce n'est que le début, tu peux me croire !

Marine pouffa, persuadée que son mari n'allait pas laisser tomber facilement (le fils du directeur qui fait le mur, c'est la honte !), et la discussion dévia sur leurs autres enfants alors qu'ils se décidaient enfin à manger.

xxx

Quand Marine quitta Severus après le repas, elle était (tout autant que lui) apaisée, et rassurée d'être parvenue à se réconcilier avec son époux aussi facilement. Et même s'il avait un peu grimacé quand elle l'avait laissé pour aller parler à Eddie, elle avait eut le droit à un baiser plein de promesses !

Mais pour le moment, elle devait parler avec sa fille, et surtout s'assurer qu'elle allait bien (ce qui n'était pas gagné vu la journée de la veille !). Elle frappa donc sans hésiter à la porte de sa fille…

- Maman… soupira seulement Eddie en ouvrant la porte.

- Et bien, en voilà un accueil pour une mère aussi parfaite que moi !

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Si tu viens me faire la morale, par pitié rebrousse chemin ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Marine pouffa tout en entrant dans l'appartement de sa fille, et de la forcer à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Elle caressa alors la joue de sa fille (qui fronçait les sourcils) avant de lui répondre :

- Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, mon ange. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignorais que tu avais quelqu'un ? Non, j'attendais juste que tu me parle… Et je dois avouer que mon futur gendre me plait beaucoup !

Eddie fit soudain les gros yeux, faisant éclater de rire Marine (décidemment, les mésaventures de ses amours la mettaient dans un drôle d'état !).

- Ben vas-y, moque toi ! Grogna Eddie. Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je m'en doutais depuis quelque temps, mais je n'ai plus eu aucun doute après le déjeuner d'hier ! Et puis, pour être honnête, même Matty a compris.

- Ca fait un moment, soupira Eddie. Il n'arrête pas avec ses insinuations depuis des semaines… j'me demande comment cet enfant peut-être aussi… hum…

Alors qu'Eddie cherchait le bon qualificatif pour son (adorable) petit frère, Marine sourit et proposa :

- Dumbledore ?

- Hum… rit Eddie, oui ! Je crois qu'on ne peut pas mieux dire !

Elle sourit tendrement au souvenir de son grand père, mais demanda aussi :

- Et les filles ?

- Elles le savent aussi…

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, mais Marine lui raconta la dispute avec Severus, et la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec les trois plus jeunes Rogue. La première réaction d'Eddie ne fut vraiment pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Marine :

- T'as mis papa dehors ! Cria-t-elle. Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous sommes réconciliés au déjeuner. Mais son foutu caractère l'a emmené trop loin hier !

- J't'le fais pas dire ! Maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis enceinte, et se demande de qui !

Marine sourit, mais elle voulait amener sa fille sur un sujet bien particulier… alors elle demanda :

- Et Harry dans tout ça ?

Eddie soupira fortement et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas maman… Hier, cette blondasse accroché à son bras, c'était un peu trop à mon gout… Oh, il a bien amoindri un peu ma colère en passant me voir hier soir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir… Même si je le crois quand il dit qu'il ne se passe rien avec cette fille, je pense qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer.

- Je comprends, répondit Marine. Mais en tout cas, je veux que tu saches que moi je suis là ! Et pas pour te faire la morale ou autre, non juste pour toi, ma douce Eddie. N'oublie pas que je n'avais que 18 ans quand tu es venue au monde…

- Et tu t'es occupé seule de moi.

- Oui, Eddie, mais je t'empêcherais de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi !

- Maman…

- Non, écoute juste et après tu pourras essayer de me contredire : tu l'aimes, et il t'aime aussi c'est indéniable. Alors tu vas prendre le temps qu'il faut pour lui pardonner, et je sais que tu finiras par y arriver… Et même plus vite que tu ne le crois toi-même !

Alors qu'Eddie fronçait les sourcils, Marine désigna la tenue de sa fille et lança :

- Je ne pense pas que cette chemise soit à toi !

La jeune sorcière fronça le nez alors que sa mère riait, mais quand Marine l'entendit soupirer de lassitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre elle et de lui murmurer :

- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, mon ange, fait moi confiance…

Au fond d'elle, Eddie sentait bien le double sens de ses derniers mots : sa mère n'avait pas posé assez de question à son gout, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait parlé à Harry… Mais la jeune professeur ne voulait pas plus en parler, si bien qu'elle décida de clore le sujet :

- Merci, maman. C'est bon de savoir que tu es là…

Marine déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de répondre :

- Je serais toujours là… Mais ton père aussi, tu sais.

- Je sais, m'man. Mais avec la crise qu'il m'a faite, je vais le laisser mariner un peu avant de lui avouer la vérité… Et puis, je préfère me réconcilier avec Harry avant, il aura besoin de tout mon soutien quand papa pétera réellement un câble !

Marine pouffa, et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Ton frère a déjà bien entamé ses nerfs hier soir !

- Oh oui ! Mon Dieu, j'ai faillit mourir de rire quand Neville m'a raconté ça ce matin ! Mais je n'ai pas encore pu voir Alex : papa les a fait lever aux aurors apparemment, et leur a présenté la cuisine ! A cette heure, ils doivent sans doute faire la vaisselle du déjeuner !

- Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça en première année !

- Oh m'man, arrête, j'ai fait la même chose avec Amy… On ne s'est juste jamais fait prendre !

Marine leva les yeux au ciel, mais rit quand même en expliquant :

- En faite, si ton père et moi ne nous étions pas disputés, il n'aurait pas été aux Trois Balais hier soir, et personne n'aurait rien su !

- Ouai, pas de chance ! Rit Eddie. Mais papa n'arrivera jamais à mettre la main sur la carte des maraudeurs, et il existe plus de passages secrets qu'il ne peut l'imaginer !

- Oui, et bien je ne veux rien savoir de plus, merci ! Je n'aime quand même pas savoir mon fils de onze ans dans les rues la nuit !

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas malin, avoua Eddie. Je lui parlerais, dès qu'il aura un moment de libre, et je lui donnerais quelques conseils…

Marine fronça le nez, mais quand Eddie se mit à rire de bon cœur, elle ne releva pas : ça faisait juste du bien de voir sa fille ainsi, et elle savoura cet instant avec plaisir.

xxx

Marine était épuisée ! L'après midi prenait fin, et après avoir récupéré ses enfants chez Molly (et avoir parlé un moment d'Eddie et Harry… ben oui, souvenez vous, toutes les femmes ont pigées !), elle était plus que ravie d'être enfin de retour chez elle.

Mais elle venait à peine de s'installer au salon (où ses enfants commençaient une partie de Wii), quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

- Harg… c'n'est pas vrai…

Les enfants pouffèrent, et c'est Emma qui s'exclama en partant du salon :

- Je vais ouvrir !

Marine soupira de soulagement (tout en levant les yeux face aux regards moqueurs d'Audrey et Matéo), et attendit seulement que sa fille revienne avec l'intrus… Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à lui !

- Parrain ! S'exclama Matéo en courant vers lui. Je suis content de te voir !

Harry lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre :

- Harry ! S'exclama Marine en souriant. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt !

Le jeune homme prit le temps d'embrasser Audrey avant de s'asseoir en face de Marine et de répliquer :

- Arrête ! Avec ce que tu m'as proposé je n'ai pas tenu en place de la journée !

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les enfants les regardaient avec intérêt.

- J'accepte ! Répondit Harry en souriant. Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu envie, et c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait !

- Je suis bien d'accord, sourit Marine.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant quelques instants, et ce fut Matéo le premier à s'exclamer :

- Bon et nous on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Même si c'est surement sur Eddie…

Harry paru soudain stupéfait, mais Marine rit avant d'expliquer :

- Ton filleul est très perspicace mon cher Harry ! Et les jumelles sont au courant aussi…

- Wow, Severus va être encore plus furax quand il saura que tout le monde savait avant lui !

Les enfants se mirent à rire alors que Marine acquiesçait silencieusement, mais Emma demanda :

- Alors ? De quoi vous parliez, dites !

- Et bien, les enfants que diriez-vous si j'arrêtais de travailler ? Demanda Marine

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, mais il ne fallu que quelques secondes aux enfants pour comprendre et pour éclater de rire.

- Papa va faire une crise cardiaque ! Rit Matéo

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte ! Fit remarquer Audrey

- Comment peut-on refuser Harry Potter comme professeur de DCFM ? Lança Harry en bombant exagérément le torse.

Alors que les enfants riaient une nouvelle fois, c'est Marine qui répliqua :

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance… il va accepter !

* * *

**Voilà … Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Voulez vous la réaction de Severus à l'idée de sa femme, ou la suite de la punition de promeneurs de première année ? … Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	6. Ha non !

**Coucou ;)**

**Oui, je sais, je suis désolée du délai pour cette suite, mais la voici enfin !! (Tout ça c'est de la faute de Joe Potter Black ! Elle met 15 jours à lire mon chapitre … :P)**

**Alors toutes mes excuses ( :D), et merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire ;)**

**Ololz75**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

**titemb-bm**** : mdr, c'est vrai que ca la fou mal pour Sev, et il n'est pas au bout de ses idées pour continuer la punition (mais il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre…). En tout cas, je continue à maltraiter notre cher Sevy, et j'espère que ça va te plaire :D !**

**ChamalloW**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma petite famille Rogue, et je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire :D ! A bientôt !**

**Lul**** : Hey ! Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Et merci beaucoup ;) je suis vraiment ravie que mes perso te plaise, et pour la réaction de Sev… et bien je te laisse lire ! A bientôt ;) bizz**

**Joe Potter-Black**** : Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !! 15 jours pour lire mon chapitre ! Puf' c'est pas sérieux ! En tout cas, merci :D et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Gros bisous :D**

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout frais ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**6 – Ha non ! **

Le plan de Marine était près, et parfait ! Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que Molly et elle avaient un projet, et le moment était parfait pour se lancer… oh oui, parfait ! La matriarche Weasley était bien sur d'accord, et Harry avait même donné sa démission au ministère… Il restait seulement à informer Severus maintenant !

Alors qu'elle attendait son retour de Poudlard dans le salon (elle avait envoyé ses enfants dans leur chambre), elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en pensant à sa réaction… si bien qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas entrer dans le salon, mais elle sursauta quand il souffla derrière elle :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Marine se mordit la lèvre, mais sourit en répondant à Severus, qui fronçait les sourcils non loin d'elle :

- Je pensais à nos enfants…

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, et de toute façon, elle devait agir en toute subtilité pour ne pas que Severus comprenne ce qu'elle faisait réellement… Elle avait une semaine devant elle, le temps pour Harry de régler tous les détails avec le ministère, et elle allait devoir manipuler son mari avec brio… pour la bonne cause bien sur ! En attendant, elle pouvait bien s'offrir une soirée de liberté !

- Dis-moi que les trois autres n'ont pas fait de conneries ! Lança Severus en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Mais non, pouffa-t-elle. Par contre, je crois qu'ils seraient contents que tu ailles leur dire bonne nuit… Ils ont entendu notre dispute hier soir.

- Ho… souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha alors pour embrasser sa femme et lui sourit doucement en disant :

- Je vais les voir et je te retrouve en haut, madame Rogue ?

Marine lui rendit son sourire et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de le regarder quitter le salon. Une nouvelle fois, elle pouffa intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'elle préparait avant d'éteindre les chandelles et de monter rejoindre ses anges.

xxx

Marine savait que son idée d'arrêter de travailler avait plut à ses plus jeunes enfants, mais elle ignorait qu'ils participeraient au jeu qui se déroulait sous le nez et à la barbe de son mari : « faisons enrager Severus ! »… Si bien qu'elle fut stupéfaite de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Severus et ses trois anges étaient assis par terre dans la chambre des jumelles, et les enfants ne cessaient de poser des questions étranges (et pas franchement subtiles) à leur père, qui avait un regard assez étrange… Et Marine du se retenir de rire quand Matéo regarda Severus avec un regard d'ange avant de lui demander :

- Dis papa, je ne pourrais pas avoir un petit frère ? Je n'aime pas être le plus petit moi !

Severus resta muet de stupeur quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- Ha non ! … Hum, se reprit-il face aux regards de ses enfants, je veux dire non Matéo, cinq enfants c'est bien assez je crois…

Mais Matéo (dieu bénisse l'intelligence de cet enfant, pensa Marine en se mordant la lèvre) ne s'arrêta pas là, et prit son air le plus triste pour répondre :

- Pourtant, comme ça maman elle resterait peut-être à la maison… Moi je préfèrerais vraiment, j'aime pas Mme Gamble !

Marine du se mettre la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire : Matéo adorait sa nourrice, mais Severus lui, n'aimait pas du tout cette vieille bique, comme il l'appelait… Et il tomba en plein dans le panneau :

- Ha ! Je savais bien qu'elle était tarée, cette vieille bique ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, mon ange ?

Matéo grimaça un peu, ne pensant pas être obligée de mentir plus que ça, et heureusement pour lui, Severus ne vit pas les jumelles lever les yeux au ciel. Mais le petit garçon ne se dégonfla pas, et sorti la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Elle ne sent pas bon ! Et puis… maman fait les meilleurs gâteau au chocolat du monde, les siens sont tout secs !

La seconde partie, au moins, n'était pas un mensonge, mais la première eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Severus et les jumelles, vite suivis par un Matéo fier de s'en sortir comme ça. Marine, elle, rirait discrètement à la porte, mais voulait en entendre encore un peu avant de se décider à les interrompre… Et elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour que Severus réponde :

- Si ce n'est que ça mon chéri, j'ai bien peur de devoir t'annoncer que beaucoup de gens ont tendance à manquer d'hygiène… Et puis, sérieusement, je ne suis pas sure que maman ait envie d'arrêter de travailler, tu sais…

- Mouai…

Oh, la moue faussement déçue de son petit ange était tout simplement parfaite, et Marine décida que c'était le moment de les rejoindre, en lançant, l'air de rien :

- Et bien Matty, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Une étincelle de malice purement Dumbledore passa dans les yeux onyx du petit garçon quand il regarda sa mère pour lui répondre :

- Ben je disais à papa que j'aimerais bien que tu sois plus souvent à la maison…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Marine en masquant son sourire. Hum… et bien, je pourrais peut-être y réfléchir, mais pour l'instant il est l'heure de dormir mes chéris. Alors oust, mimi Rogue, tu embrasses tes sœurs et tu files dans ta chambre, on arrive !

Matéo offrit un immense sourire à sa mère avant de lancer :

- Ouaip' M'man !

Il embrassa ensuite ses sœurs et couru hors de la chambre en entrainant Severus avec lui. Et dès qu'il eut embrassé à son tour ses filles et quitté la chambre, les jumelles se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- Chut ! Souffla Marine. Papa va vous entendre !

- Avoue que Matty à fait fort ! Murmura Audrey.

- Il t'a bien préparé le terrain ! Appuya Emma

Marine sourit en déposant un baiser sur le front de ses filles, et avant de sortir de la chambre, elle ne put que répondre :

- Il est la réincarnation de votre grand père !

Marine sourit en entendant les rires étouffés de ses filles, mais encore plus quand elle découvrit Severus allongé dans le lit de Matéo, au dessus des couvertures, tenant contre lui le petit garçon et livre moldu ouvert au milieu.

- Maman, tu lis avec nous le chapitre du Seigneur des anneaux ? S'to plait ! T'es plus drôle que papa quand tu lis.

Alors que Marine pouffait, Severus lui, fronça le nez en regardant son fils :

- Et ben merci ! Lança-t-il.

Matéo eut la décence de rougir pour ne pas froisser l'égo de son père, mais il répliqua aussi :

- Mais toi tu ne sais pas faire Gollum !

- Hum, c'est vrai ça, pouffa Marine, tu ne sais pas faire Gollum !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas pour autant… et non, il ne savait pas jouer au bowling, et il ne savait pas faire Gollum lui ! Mais encore heureux que son fils ne l'avait pas comparé à…

- Parrain il fait trop bien Gollum ! Lança soudain Matéo. Même mieux que m'man !

Harg… Severus ferma les yeux un instant et fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa femme rire, avant de les rouvrir sur le regard malicieux de son fils. Et à cet instant, il comprit quelque chose qui le laissa rempli d'interrogation… oui, car cette lueur au fond des yeux de son fils, il l'a connaissait très bien : il l'avait vu des années dans le regard d'Albus, et il était sur d'une chose : son fils savait quelque chose que lui ignorait… mais quoi ?

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser de question, puisque sa femme débuta sans plus attendre la lecture, installée confortablement de l'autre côté de leur fils… et comme toujours, Matéo s'endormit avant la fin du chapitre, et Marine fut très douée pour détourner son attention… jusqu'à ce que lui même finisse par s'endormir...

xxx

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déposé les enfants chez Mme Gamble, le couple Rogue transplana à Poudlard pour une nouvelle journée de cours, et ils allèrent directement s'installer dans la grande salle.

Depuis des années, leurs journées étaient calquées sur le même rythme, et Marine pensa soudain que sa décision aurait bien des avantages… Oui, elle ne serait plus obligée de lever ses enfants si tôt, elle pourrait s'en occuper le midi, et à la sortie des classes… Elle pourrait même les emmener avec elle dans le restaurant qu'elles voulaient ouvrir Molly et elle. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute une très bonne décision, et grâce à Matty, elle avait un parfait angle d'attaque… Et elle débuta aussitôt qu'ils furent installés à table, et qu'ils eurent salués tout le monde (ils déjeunaient avec leurs enfants, donc ne faisait qu'acte de présence pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle) :

- Il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure… je n'ai pas cours de 10 à 11 heures, tu auras un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

- Bien sur ! Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Marine, ça va ?... Ne me dis quand même pas que tu es enceinte !

- Mais non ! Quelle idée !

Severus prit le temps de soupirer de soulagement avant de répondre :

- C'est Matty… hier il a dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir un petit frère… et puis avec Eddie en plus… Humpf'… je deviens parano maintenant !

Marine pouffa discrètement avant de recouvrir la main de son mari de la sienne, et de répondre :

- Ne t'en fait pas, cinq enfants me suffisent largement, et puis je vais savourer mon nouveau rôle de grand-mère !

Severus grogna, mais ne répliqua pas : son regard se perdit au bout de la table, où Eddie discutait avec Hermione et Amy. Elle l'avait à peine saluée, et son regard était toujours empli de colère…

- Elle te pardonnera, lui murmura Marine à l'oreille. Evite juste d'aggraver ton cas, s'il te plait…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit quand même à sa femme, avant d'affronter une nouvelle journée… Et quand son regard se posa sur les premières années qui riaient sans discrétion, il se demanda vraiment comment Albus avait supporté son rôle de directeur si longtemps…

xxx

Eddie avait évité son père avec succès au petit déjeuner, et avait filé dans sa salle de classe alors que ses parents étaient encore en pleine discussion. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, encore bien trop en colère, mais aussi largement perdue… Harry lui manquait : elle ne savait plus quoi penser de leur dispute, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : le rejoindre… Si bien que son premier cours de la matinée paru bien étrange aux premières années Serpentard/Gryffondor : Eddie avait à peine réagit quand le chaudron d'un Serpentard avait explosé, et elle les avait libérés avec un quart d'heure d'avance, sans même leur laisser de devoir, pour pouvoir retourner tranquillement dans ses sombres pensées.

- Didi ? Demanda Alex, seul élève à être encore présent dans le cachot.

Eddie sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que son frère n'avait pas quitté la place, et quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, il fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Et ben, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais…

Elle soupira largement avant de lui répondre :

- Si tu savais…

- Oh, je crois bien avoir compris…

Elle haussa un sourcil, retrouvant quelque peu son sourire face au regard malicieux de son frère, et le laissa continuer :

- Et bien si j'ai tout compris, tu es enceinte et papa ignore qu'Harry est le père…

- Comment sais-tu pour Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, mais de plus en plus amusée de la situation (et du ton moqueur de son frère).

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il avait vu Harry sur la carte des maraudeurs, et alors qu'elle soupirait, elle en profita aussi pour faire dévier un peu le sujet :

- Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de garder cette carte pour moi…

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Alex avec un regard pétillant. Pour ne pas que j'apprenne pour Harry ou pour m'éviter de faire des conneries ?

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Les deux ! Franchement, tu te rends compte que papa est le seul qui ignore qui est le père de mon bébé ? Et quand à ta petite sortie, tu avoueras que tu aurais pu être un peu plus discret quand même ! Y'a pas idée de faire sortir une vingtaine d'élèves de première année !

Alex pouffa à la dernière partie, mais il revint sur le sujet qui l'intéressait bien plus :

- Comment ça papa est le seul qui n'est pas au courant ?

- Ouaip', soupira Eddie. Maman a bien sur pigé samedi, et Matty l'a compris depuis un bail maintenant… et il l'a dit aux jumelles !

- Non ! Rit-il. Aie, je n'imagine même pas la tête de papa quand il saura ça !

- Oui ben j'ai intérêt à être enceinte jusqu'au cou pour ne pas qu'il me le torde !

Alex pouffa une nouvelle fois, mais il ne put aussi s'empêcher de demander :

- Et avec Harry, ca va ?

- Ma parole, mes frères sont devins ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

xxx

Alors qu'Eddie et Alex parlaient d'Harry, Marine, elle se décida à attaquer son plan « faisons venir Harry à Poudlard ». Elle venait de recevoir un hibou de Molly, qui avait déjà trouvé un endroit parfait pour ouvrir leur restaurant, à Pré-au-lard, et même si elle était épatée de la rapidité avec laquelle la matriarche Weasley avait trouvé l'endroit, elle en était aussi plus que satisfaite : Severus n'aurait pas le choix…

- Salut mon ange ! Lança-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau directorial. Ca va ?

- Hum… pas franchement non… J'ai rendez vous avec Kingsley tout à l'heure, et je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut… J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me cache quelque chose !

Marine se retint de rire à la mention du chef des aurors, aussi membre du conseil d'administration de l'école, sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler à son mari… mais elle ne dut pas être très discrète, car Severus s'exclama soudain :

- Bon maintenant ca suffit Marine ! D'abord Matty hier soir, puis Kingsley, et toi maintenant ! Je peux savoir ce que vous me cachait ? Harg… comment ton père faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir de ce qu'il se passait ici !

- Je gardais les yeux ouvert ! Répliqua le tableau d'Albus

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil

- Et bien c'est clair, mon ami, répliqua le vieil homme. Tu es aveugle ! Et peut-être même sourd ! Mais c'est tellement drôle pour nous autre ! Hum… Allez, je vous laisse, je préfère aller écouter la suite de loin !

- Harg… maudit citronné du ciboulot ! Grogna Severus dans sa barbe

Marine pouffa, mais elle déchanta vite alors que Severus se souvenait de la dernière phrase d'Albus :

- Mais pourquoi veut-il écouter la suite plus loin ?... Marine ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais s'installa confortablement en face de son mari avant de chercher le meilleur angle d'attaque… Puis elle se lança :

- J'arrête de travailler, Severus.

Bon, oui, d'accord, elle aurait sans doute pu annoncer cela un peu plus en douceur… Disons que cela aurait au moins évité à Severus d'avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau ! Mais elle devait aussi avouer qu'un Severus bouche bée était si rare, que s'en était presque jouissif !

- Tu… Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Molly et moi avons décidée de monter notre projet de…

- Quoi, comme ça ! Coupa-t-il. Une semaine après la rentrée tu décide d'arrêter pour ouvrir un restaurant ! Mais… mais c'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Il connaissait le projet des deux femmes, puisqu'elles en parlaient depuis longtemps, mais Marine avait toujours dit qu'elle attendrait que leurs trois plus jeunes enfants entrent à Poudlard pour se lancer… alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tant de précipitation soudainement !

Mais Marine ne se dégonfla pas une seconde, et prit son air le plus séducteur pour répondre :

- Je manque aux enfants, Sev ! Et puis Molly s'ennuie vraiment ! C'est le moment parfait pour se lancer, et en plus elle a déjà trouvé le local parfait (puisse-t-il être parfait pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce fameux local !)…

- Marine… souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ce que Kingsley a à me dire ?

Elle grimaça quelque peu, mais tant qu'elle y était… autant tout déballer (en arrangeant bien évidemment la vérité à sa sauce) !

- Et bien… il se pourrait que Molly et moi ayons parlé de ce projet devant quelqu'un… et cette personne est…

Elle cherchait ses mots, mais finalement, elle se lança sans détour :

- Cette personne est ravie de prendre ma place ici !

Le sourire de sa femme était bien trop Dumbledore à son goût et il ferma les yeux de dépit pour demander :

- Qui, Marine ? Qui… Oh Merlin non !

Oh que si ! Pensa Marine en souriant, avant de répondre :

- Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Hermione de l'aider… Mais vu que Kingsley veux te parler, je pense que tu as compris qui va être ton futur professeur de DCFM…

- Jamais ! S'exclama soudain Severus en bondissant de son siège. Je ne…

- Sev, coupa Marine doucement. Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux refuser Harry Potter à Poudlard ? Hum… j'en doute !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau directorial, sous les rires des anciens directeurs et les pleurs de son époux !

- Haaaa non ! Cria-t-il, seul dans son bureau. Non ! Pas Potter… tout mais pas Potter ! Et puis c'est moi le directeur de cette maison de fou ! Alors c'est moi qui décide ! Oui… oh oui, il est hors de question que Potter vienne pourrir mon air !

xxx

Marine n'en pouvait plus de rire, et quand elle arriva dans le bureau d'Hermione elle était en pleurs.

- Marine ? Demanda la professeure de métamorphose. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il fallut quelques minutes à Marine pour se reprendre, alors qu'Hermione et Amy la regardaient étrangement. Ce que Marine avait oublié de préciser à son mari était qu'Hermione ne l'attendait pas pour le travail, mais pour parler d'Eddie, et d'Harry bien sur ! Alors elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer ! Elle était persuadée que Kingsley avait déjà annoncé à tout le conseil d'administration de Poudlard la future nomination d'Harry, et même si elle savait combien Severus allait détester ça, elle savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser ! Décidemment, elle n'avait quasiment rien besoin de faire, que tout se déroulait à la perfection… et même encore mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé !

- Marine ? Répéta Amy au bout de quelques secondes.

- Désolé, lâcha-elle entre deux rires. C'est… Sev… !

Elle repartie dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui dura de longue minutes, mais quand elle fut enfin calmée et qu'elle raconta tout aux deux jeunes professeures, ce sont les trois femmes qui pleurèrent de rire à n'en plus pouvoir…

Pauvre Sev… il n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

xxx

Severus était encore entrain de maudire sa femme et Molly pour leur idée stupide quand Kingsley apparu dans la cheminée du bureau directorial avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bonjour mon ami !

- Humpf'…

- Et bien, je ne suis pas habitué à un accueil si chaleureux de ta part, ça fait plaisir de te voir de si charmante humeur, mon cher Severus !

- Oh ça va, Kingsley ! Epargne moi ton humour, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

- Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas ! Rit l'auror en s'installant en face du directeur si grognon.

- Au contraire, maugréa Severus. Les choses ont tendances à beaucoup trop changer à mon goût ses derniers temps ! D'abord Eddie qui tombe enceinte, puis Marine qui laisse tomber Poudlard ! Humpf'… je suis maudit !

- Eddie est enceinte ! S'exclama alors Kingsley. Woua ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait quelqu'un…

- Vraiment ? Et bien bienvenu au club ! Moi non plus je ne le savais pas… d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas qui a mis mon bébé en cloque !

Kingsley se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire : son « bébé » avait quand même 22 ans, et puis quelque chose lui disait que la décision de Marine n'était peut être pas si irréfléchie que ça… Mais il se garda bien de ses commentaires, et répondit seulement :

- Je comprends mieux ton humeur, mon ami…

- Ben voyons ! Arrête je t'en pris ! Si Marine m'a dit qu'elle quittait Poudlard, tu te doute bien qu'elle m'a aussi informé sur son éventuel remplaçant ! Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est hors de question que Potter rejoindre mon équipe professorale !

La gêne évidente de l'auror ne passa pas inaperçue, et Severus fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Quoi ? Kingsley, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

L'auror hésita quelques instants, mais face au regard insistant de Severus, il se lança :

- Et bien… le conseil d'administration est ravi qu'Harry rejoigne Poudlard…

- Mais…

- Severus, il en va de la réputation de l'école et tu le sais bien ! Marine est réputée dans le monde entier pour ses connaissances en DCFM, et qui mieux qu'Harry pourrait la remplacer ?

La question était censée, Severus le savait bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter le morveux prétentieux dans son école ! Alors il utilisa sa dernière carte : la mauvaise foi :

- Je suis persuadé que je pourrais trouver un remplaçant à la hauteur de Marine !

- Severus soit honnête avec toi-même ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est le seul à être à sa hauteur ! Elle lui a enseigné tout ce qu'elle sait, voyons ! Et puis… (il hésita un instant, mais enfonça quand même le clou) le conseil d'administration a accepté la candidature d'Harry.

- Quoi ? Cria Severus. Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Ce morveux est passé directement par le conseil d'administration ! Mais c'est moi le directeur de cette école !

Kingsley réprima son rire avant d'avouer :

- Il n'y est pour rien, Severus… En fait, il ignore même qu'ils ont déjà accepté.

Face au regard d'incompréhension du directeur, l'auror ajouta :

- Harry est venu me voir hier pour poser sa démission, et m'informer qu'il voulait rejoindre Poudlard… Et moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler au conseil ce matin… Je dois aller voir Harry cette après midi pour lui annoncer…

Severus soupira fortement avant de répliquer :

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ça ?

- Et bien… je suis navré, mais… Enfin, de toute façon je suis certain que Marine aurait réussi à te persuader… Et il est…

- Oui c'est bon, j'ai pigé, coupa Severus. Il est le seul à pouvoir la remplacer… bla, bla, bla ! Comme si la réputation de Poudlard était si importante que ça !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Je sais très bien que tu es le premier à te vanter de la qualité de tes professeurs ! Préfères-tu un Lockart à Harry ?

Severus grimaça automatiquement, et Kingsley comprit à cet instant qu'il avait gagné ! Oh oui… parce que le directeur ne pouvait absolument rien répondre à ça… Sauf peut-être :

- Je vais tellement lui pourrir la vie qu'il suppliera Merlin de lui trouver un autre boulot !

Kingsley se permit enfin d'éclater de rire, mais le regard meurtrier de Severus le fit vite taire… il laissa alors le directeur seul avec ses pensées meurtrières.

Et une seule chose réconfortait vraiment le directeur : il n'avait pas fini de punir les premières années… et il allait sans doute déborder de bonnes idées !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?? **

**L'arrivée d'Harry dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bises**

**Haley**


	7. Comment rendre cinglé Severus

Coucou :)

Et oui, me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite, mais l'inspiration a été longue à venir ! En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner un peu, voici un long chapitre, écrit d'une seule traite et tout frais … (alors désolée s'il reste des fautes… il est trop long, et j'ai pas le courage de me relire…).

Pour les RAR, je vais faire court (je suis crevée… snif je bosse demain, et il est déjà minuit…), alors désolée d'avance :D mais merci à tous ! Je vous adore ;)

titemb-bm : lol, oh oui, pauvre Severus ! Et il n'a pas fini :D

AngelNott : merci lol ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à rire !

ChamalloW : merci :D, mais tu vas encore devoir attendre… j'aime faire enrager Sev, et je vais continuer encore un peu ! :)

Erima : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche, et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite !

Selminia : lol ! Je suis ravie que ma réplique t'ai plut ! Merci ) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Pâquerette : la voici la suite ma p'tite fleur :D

Joe Potter-Black : tu l'as attendu et réclamé mais je vais devoir attendre au moins une semaine pour avoir ton avis :( … J'espère en tout cas que ca te plaira ! Bisous ma belle D

Cradoss : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite )

Voltéa : Yes ! Encore toi lol ! Sérieusement, je suis ravie de te voir sur une autre de mes fics ) et j'attends tes commentaires avec plaisir ! Bisous )

Miss Lalou : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici l'arrivée d'Harry :)

Allez, ce coup ci je vous laisse…

Bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**7 – Comment rendre cinglé Severus**

La semaine fut un enfer pour de nombreuses personnes à Poudlard… Face à la mauvaise humeur évidente du directeur, les premières années tentèrent de faire profil bas, mais Severus les avaient collés chaque soir avec Rusard, et se régalait de la mine renfrognée qu'ils avaient le lendemain matin. Aucun des professeurs n'avaient réussi à lui faire entendre raison, et aucun n'avait été assez fou pour insister face à l'humeur massacrante de Severus.

Le week-end aussi fut tendu dans le manoir Rogue, et malgré la bonne humeur sans faille de Marine et de ses enfants, Severus avait tiré la tronche tout le week-end… et c'est seul, en ce lundi matin, qu'il se rendit à Poudlard pour une nouvelle semaine de cours, mais aussi pour accueillir son nouveau professeur de DCFM…

Alors qu'il s'installait à la table des professeurs, et malgré son humeur de feu, Severus put sans mal remarquer que sa fille aussi paraissait de charmante humeur… Bien évidemment, les rapports entre le père et la fille ne s'était pas franchement amélioré en une semaine (Eddie évitait son père tant qu'elle pouvait), mais il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas le fautif pour le regard noir qu'avait sa fille ce matin là… Mais alors pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il que sa chère enfant n'apprécie pas non plus l'arrivée du nouveau professeur ? Hum… cette idée parue stupide à Severus, puisque Eddie et Harry s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, et à aucun moment il ne repensa au fameux repas chez Molly et à la réaction d'Eddie quand elle avait aperçue la fameuse blondasse au bras d'Harry…

Ce n'est que l'ouverture soudaine de la porte de la grande salle qui sortit Severus de ses pensées, et alors que des murmures ravis s'élevaient de toutes parts, il soupira fortement avant de demander s'exclamer :

- Silence !

Les élèves sursautèrent au ton de leur directeur, mais le silence se fit aussitôt, ce qui n'empêcha pas Severus de grogner alors que des centaines d'yeux faisaient la navette entre lui et le nouvel arrivant, qui avançait doucement vers la table des professeurs avec un sourire charmeur accroché au visage.

Severus soupira comme ce n'est pas permis avant de reprendre la parole :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, le professeur Rogue a décidé d'abandonner sa classe de DCFM (levage d'yeux au ciel des autres professeurs), et elle a eu la brillante idée de choisir son remplaçant. Monsieur Potter prends donc sa place dès aujourd'hui…

Et là, les maudits cornichons dont il avait la charge donnèrent le coup de grâce à ce pauvre Severus, en se mettant à applaudir avec entrain leur nouveau enseignant.

Arrivé à la table des professeurs, Harry souriait de plus belle, et c'est avec un culot dont lui seul était capable (aux yeux de Severus), qu'il tendit la main vers son directeur en disant :

- Merci, Severus, pour cet accueil chaleureux ! (Hermione recracha à ce moment son jus de citrouille sur les genoux d'une Luna morte de rire). Et merci à vous les enfants, je suis ravi d'être ici !

Et alors qu'il s'installait à la table des professeurs, personne ne put réellement manquer le regard foudroyant d'un directeur vers son nouvel enseignant, qui lui répondit par un magnifique sourire… et tous ne purent qu'en rire !

xxx

La matinée avait passée à une allure folle pour Harry, et bien que Severus et Eddie ne lui ai pas franchement souhaité la bienvenue, Harry était heureux de se trouver à Poudlard. Le château avait été sa première maison, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait manqué… Et s'il avait appréhendé son rôle de professeur durant toute la semaine dernière, cette première matinée n'avait pu que le rassurer ! Les élèves l'avaient accueillis avec bonne humeur et entrain, et même s'ils appréciaient tous Marine, ils ne pouvaient qu'avouer qu'Harry était de la même trempe : souriant et plaisant, tout en étant un parfait pédagogue et en sachant se faire respecter à la première seconde !

Alors oui, il était ravi ! Mais il était aussi conscient que sa bonne humeur risquerait de changer quand il se retrouverait enfin face à Eddie… Il n'avait pas cours en dernière heure, et il savait qu'elle non plus, alors c'est avec une bonne dose d'appréhension qu'il descendit dans les cachots. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement dans les profondeurs du château, il ne put que repenser à ses propres années d'étude… à ce temps là, il faisait tout son possible pour fuir les cachots ! Et cette pensée ne put que le faire sourire, en se disant que quand il aurait (enfin) réussi à se faire pardonner de sa belle, il risquait de passer pas mal de temps dans les cachots humides de Poudlard !

- Tu souris tout seul maintenant !

Harry sursauta à la voix qui s'éleva dans son dos, et il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à un Alex rieur qui l'examinait du regard, et qui lança en souriant :

- Que fais notre nouveau professeur dans les cachots ? Hum, je crois que ton bureau est plus haut, non ?

Harry sourit, mais il fronça aussi les sourcils face à la moue amusée du jeune Rogue… et il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il s'exclama alors :

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, non, vraiment pas !

Harry haussa les sourcils en regardant le jeune sorcier, et quand ce dernier éclata de rire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en répondant :

- T'as raison, moque toi de moi !

- Tu le mérite un peu quand même, non ?

- Hum… Eddie t'a raconté ?

Le sourire d'Alex ne lui plut pas franchement à cet instant, et encore moins sa réponse :

- Comment va Sandy ?

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa à la vitesse de la lumière, et Alex s'en voulu un peu, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre, Harry lui répondait :

- Il n'a jamais rien eu entre cette cruche et moi ! Et je maudis Ron pour ses idées à deux balles !

- Je sais, le rassura Alex. Désolé, je voulais juste te charrier…

- Mouai… ben j'ai pas besoin de ça… Entre ton père qui me regarde comme s'il préparait la troisième guerre, et ta sœur qui refuse de me voir…

Alex pouffa et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Et bien le jour où Didie se décidera à te reparler, mon père déclenchera sans doute la troisième guerre ! Et Voldy ça sera du pipi de chat à côté de ce que papa risque de te faire !

Les yeux exorbités, Harry était partagé entre le rire et les larmes face à la réplique du jeune Serpentard. Il soupira alors avant de maugréer :

- C'est pas drôle, Alex !

- Oh que si ! Je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est la réaction de mon père quand il saura pour Eddie et toi !

Humpf… pensa Harry, pas moi ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une autre voix s'élevait derrière lui :

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un endroit pour parler de ça !

Faisant volte face, Harry déglutit quand il se retrouva face à Eddie, le regard froid et les bras croisés sur le torse. Mine de rien, elle reprit :

- Alex, je te rappelle que tu dois rester dans ta salle commune quand tu n'as pas cours ! Et je doute que tu veuilles que papa allonge la punition.

Alex se renfrogna mais ne fit pas de commentaire… oh non, il ne voulait pas attiser d'avantage la colère de son père ! Déjà que ses amis et lui étaient collés presque chaque soir, et qu'ils avaient interdiction de se balader dans le château en dehors de leurs heures de cours…

- A plus, Harry ! Dit-il alors.

Harry le salua silencieusement, et Alex ne put que rire quand il constata que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait l'air effrayé par sa sœur… Dommage que la carte des maraudeurs n'ait pas d'oreilles, se dit-il alors ! Oh oui, car il aurait tout donné pour entendre la conversation qui allait suivre !

xxx

Eddie et Harry étaient restés quelques secondes à se regarder en silence, en plein milieu du couloir, avant qu'Eddie ne se décide à parler :

- Vas-tu rester planté devant moi toute la journée, ou vas-tu finir par utiliser ton courage de Gryffondor pour ouvrir la bouche ?

Un demi-sourire orna les lèvres du survivant alors qu'à cet instant Eddie était plus Rogue que jamais, mais sans crainte il répondit :

- Aurais-je l'honneur d'être invité dans tes appartements, ou faut-il que je dégouline de sentiments façon Poufsouffle en plein milieu du couloir ?

Cette fois, c'est sur le visage de la sorcière qu'un demi sourire se dessina mais Harry n'aima pas l'étincelle typiquement Dumbledore qu'il vit scintiller dans les yeux de sa belle… pourtant, il ne put que rire quand elle répondit :

- Hum… dégouline mon cher, dégouline donc !

Facile, se dit Harry, trop facile… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait autant manqué à Eddie qu'elle lui avait manqué… Ces deux là s'aimait tellement que ses quinze jours de séparation avait été un vrai supplice pour eux, et Harry le comprit enfin en fixant le regard azur de sa chère et tendre. Alors il s'approcha d'elle tel un félin, et la bloqua contre la paroi du couloir avant de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué mon amour… Hum, j'avais tant envie de te sentir contre moi… Tu sens si bon, ma douce…

Le nez niché dans le cou de sa belle, Harry respirait son odeur à plein poumon, tout en déposant des myriades de baisers sur cette peau douce dont il ne pouvait plus se détacher.

Eddie soupira de bonheur, ne parvenant plus à en vouloir à ce stupide Gryffondor qui la torturait avec ses baisers, et ses dernières barrières tombèrent quand Harry lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pardonne moi mon bel ange… pardonne moi… je t'aime tant… je ne veux plus passer une seconde loin de toi… Loin de vous deux…

Et alors qu'il posait doucement sa main sur le ventre encore plat d'Eddie, elle abandonna… au diable les doute, la colère et la jalousie ! Il était là, collé contre elle, parsemant son cou de baiser et soufflant son amour au creux de son oreille… Alors, sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa Harry par la nuque et le rapprocha encore d'elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde, et chacun des deux comprit à cet instant ce dont l'autre avait besoin… et tout deux soupirèrent de bonheur quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin…

- Hum, hum…

Harry collait Eddie au mur sans gêne, dévorant sa bouche et laissant ses mains redécouvrir le corps qui lui avait tant manqué ses derniers jours…

- Hum, hum…

Eddie savourait les caresses de son homme tout en faisant elle aussi parcourir ses mains sur le corps parfait du survivant…

- HUM, HUM !

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent (enfin) et, rouges comme des pivoines, se tournèrent vers Amy et Hermione qui les regardaient en riant… Merci Merlin, pensèrent-ils au même moment, il n'aurait plus manqué que le directeur se ballade dans le couloir !

- Vous êtes d'un discret ! Lança Amy

- Et quel exemple pour les jeunes ! Vous savez que les chambres sont faites pour se genre de choses !

Rougissant de plus belle, Eddie se rendit compte qu'elle avait ouvert la chemine d'Harry et que sa propre robe était bien trop remontée sur ses cuisses…

- Oh Merlin, soupira-t-elle alors.

Riant encore plus, c'est Amy qui répondit :

- Heureusement que Sev ne traine pas par ici ! Le pauvre, il nous aurait fait une syncope !

Harry referma sa chemise en riant (alors qu'Eddie levait les yeux au ciel), tout en répondant :

- Je crois plutôt que j'aurais fini dans un de ses chaudrons !

Cette fois, Eddie rejoignit ses deux amies dans leur rire, et c'est Hermione qui se calma la première :

- Bon, on vous laisse les tourtereaux… soyez discret !

- Et pensez au sort d'insonorisation… il ne faudrait pas traumatiser les Serpentards quand même !

Eddie ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'Harry souriait largement, mais dès que les deux jeunes femmes furent partie, Eddie attrapa son chéri par la main et l'entraina dans son appartement en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- Il nous reste trois quart d'heure avant le déjeuner…

Harry pouffa, mais dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de l'appartement le rating de cette histoire fut modifié… Hum… ce qui se passa pendant trois quart d'heure au fin fond des cachots en aurait sans doute traumatisé plus d'un !

xxx

- Albus, fermez là, par pitié ! Hurla le directeur une fois de plus dans son bureau.

Le vieil homme se tordait de rire dans son tableau, sortant ineptie sur ineptie, et le calme légendaire du maitre des cachots avait bien du mal à tenir.

- Allons, Severus, mon enfant, tu sais bien que j'ai raison !

- NON !

- Mais si, voyons ! Tu sais très bien qu'Harry a sa place ici !

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour ne plus avoir la tronche souriante de son ancien mentor sous les yeux… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Albus ne cesse de lui parler de ce maudit Potter ? Et Potter par-ci, et Potter par-là… Raz le bol !

- Ecoutez-moi bien vieux débris citronné ! Vous arrêtez de me les briser avec Saint Potter ou je fais un feu de joie avec votre tableau !

Alors que les autres tableaux ne se privaient pas pour crier à l'outrage, Albus, lui, se mit à rire de plus belle tout en répondant :

- Tu ferais bien de te mettre au citron, mon ami… ça ouvre les yeux ! Et ça adoucie l'humeur !

Cette fois, Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de balancer le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main sur le portrait du vieux fou, mais c'est en grimaçant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'exploser sa dernière potion contre le mal de crane… et a dix bon centimètre du tableau !

- Harg…

- Hum, loupé ! Rit Albus. En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de migraine aujourd'hui, mon cher ! Je crois savoir qu'Amy n'a plus cette potion en réserve… et ta fille est bien trop occupée en ce moment pour te venir en aide !

Vieux machin atrophié au citron qui… attends, stop… il vient de dire quoi le débris ? Comment ça ma fille est trop occupée ? Et c'est qui ce sourire ?

Et sans dire un mot de plus, le directeur sorti en trombe de son bureau pour foncer droit vers les cachots…

xxx

- Je m'ennuie ! Lâcha Nick.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les premières années s'ennuyaient ferme en attendant le déjeuner. Privés de liberté, et forcés de faire retenues sur retenues, ils avaient un peu de mal à profiter de leurs journées. Heureusement pour Alex, aucun de ses compères ne lui en voulait pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard (et surtout les punitions), mais son meilleur ami, Nick, était celui qui détestait le plus l'enfermement imposé par le directeur.

- J'suis désolé, répondit Alex en baissant les yeux.

- Oh arrête, Lex, répliqua Nick. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de ta faute… Mais franchement, je te plain ! Ton père est horrible…

Alex pouffa, ne pouvant pas contredire son ami sur ce point là… Alors Nick regarda autour de lui, et quand il constata que tous leurs camarades étaient occupés, il murmura à Alex :

- J'm'ennuie vraiment tu sais…

Le sourire plus Serpentard que Serpentard de son ami fit vite comprendre à Alex où Nick voulait en venir, et après avoir lui aussi jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se rapprocha de son ami. Sortant discrètement un vieux bout de parchemin de sa poche, c'est avec un regard pétillant qu'Alex murmura :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

Nick pouffa, et pendant quelques instants, ils s'amusèrent tout deux à regarder les mouvements des différents habitants du château, jusqu'à ce que Nick fasse remarquer une chose étrange, pour lui :

- Tiens, le professeur Potter est avec ta sœur… Mais c'est bizarre, on dirait que les deux points sont exactement au même endroit !

Alors qu'Alex prenait une teinte rouge flamboyant, Nick éclata de rire, et ce n'est qu'une fois calmé qu'il murmura :

- Ne me dit pas que ta sœur et Potter sont…

- Chut ! Coupa Alex, toujours aussi rouge. Si mon père l'apprend il…

- Hoy…

- Quoi ? Nick pourquoi tu…

Mais Alex se coupa lui même, alors que Nick riait une nouvelle fois, tout en lâchant :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'à ton père en tête, mais on dirait qu'il se dirige droit vers les cachots… et au pas de course !

- Merde ! Ha non, s'il leur tombe dessus il va être infernal !

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent alors un court instant, et sans plus réfléchir, ils quittèrent leur salle commune en courant comme des dératés.

xxx

Eddie et Harry n'avaient pas pu atteindre la chambre de la jeune fille, bien trop pressés de se retrouver entièrement. Ils étaient donc allongés sur l'épais tapis du salon, devant la cheminée, et seule une fine couverture recouvrait leurs corps nus et moites de transpiration (on ne bave pas, je n'en dirais pas plus ! :D). Ils étaient dans leur monde, parlant de leur futur enfant, tout en laissant leurs mains (et leur bouche…) exécuter un balai sensuel sur le corps de l'autre… Oui, ils étaient tout simplement au paradis…

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

Bien qu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte, aucun des deux amoureux ne se décida à bouger… après tout, Eddie n'était pas forcée d'être là, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors elle ignora les premiers coups et ne s'occupa que de son amant, mais l'intrus ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber…

- Harg… maugréa-t-elle alors. On ne peut pas être tranquille dans ce foutu château !

Harry pouffa, mais vu l'instance des coups à la porte, il attrapa sa baguette et les rhabilla d'un simple sort avant d'aider son ange à se relever.

De bien mauvaise humeur du coup, Eddie alla ouvrir sa porte avec rage en criant :

- Quoi ?!

Elle fronça pourtant les sourcils en tombant face à Alex et Nick, tous deux rouges écarlate, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que son frère bafouillait :

- Papa… papa arrive dans les cachots !

Elle se figea et se tourna aussitôt vers Harry, qui lui souriait largement, comme si la pire catastrophe du monde ne s'apprêtait pas à débarquer…

- Il arrive ! S'exclama Alex. Regarde, il court en plus !

Avec de gros yeux, Eddie et Harry se rendirent en effet compte que Severus serait là dans seulement quelques minutes, et aussitôt Eddie poussa Harry hors de l'appartement.

- Et ben merci, rit-il, ça fait plaisir !

- Harry… commença-t-elle

Mais il lui fit un sourire charmeur et l'embrassa furtivement (redéclenchant les rougeurs des joues des deux petits Serpentards), avant de lancer :

- Merci les maraudeurs !

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, mais Alex insista une nouvelle fois :

- Il sera là dans mois de deux minutes ! Tu ne pourras jamais l'éviter, et il va être infernal s'il te trouve là !

- Et nous aussi par la même occasion, soupira Nick.

Alors même que Nick finissait sa réplique, les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en chœur :

- La salle commune !

Et sans un mot de plus, ils attrapèrent chacun un bras d'Harry et se mirent à courir comme des dératés vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

C'est en souriant qu'Eddie les regarda partir tous les trois, alors qu'Harry riait aux éclats entrainés par deux gamins parfois plus Gryffondors que Serpentards… mais aussitôt qu'ils eurent disparut de son champ de vision, elle put entendre d'autres bruits de pas, et elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte de son appartement. Elle se jeta alors sur son canapé et attrapa le premier bouquin qui lui tomba sous la main (poisons en tout genre… hum, parfait pensa-t-elle !).

Trois

Deux

Un…

TOC, TOC, TOC !

Les coups frappés à sa porte étaient si fort qu'elle en sursauta malgré tout, et son père n'attendit même pas qu'elle l'invite à entrer pour ouvrir la porte avec force, et pénétrer dans l'appartement avec un air victorieux… qu'il perdit bien vite !

Stupéfait (s'attendant bien évidemment à trouver Le fautif avec sa fille), il resta interdit quelques secondes à la porte en regardant sa fille qui venait de lever les yeux de son livre… aie, les poisons… je suis mort, pensa-t-il soudain !

Oui, car le regard d'Eddie se chargeait peu à peu de colère… Bon, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait une sacré dette envers son frère sur le coup, car s'il n'était pas venu chercher Harry, son père les auraient trouvés nus sur le tapis ! Mais elle réalisait aussi qu'il n'avait absolument aucun respect pour sa vie privée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard en lui lançant :

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend d'entrer chez moi ainsi !

- Je…

Aie… que dire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il était persuadé de la trouver en compagnie du père de son enfant ! Harg… Albus et ses sous-entendus vaseux…

- Tu ? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il soupira alors fortement et vint se poser lamentablement dans un fauteuil avant de maugréer :

- Ton grand-père va me rendre dingue…

Eddie s'empêcha de rire à la tête de son père (et se promit aussi d'avoir une petite discussion avec son citronné de grand-père), et se contenta d'employer un ton un peu plus doux pour demander :

- Ais-je le droit de comprendre ?

Severus releva aussitôt les yeux vers elle, et y vit sa chance pour lui parler. Depuis quinze jours, elle le fuyait sans cesse, et il y voyait presque un miracle en songeant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore mis à la porte ! Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était la réconciliation de sa fille avec Harry qui lui avait ôté toute mauvaise humeur, et il saisit juste sa chance :

- Je suis désolé, Eddie.

Elle fut si surprise, que cette fois elle ne put empêcher un rire sortir de ses lèvres, s'attirant du coup un regard interrogateur de son père. Elle lui fit alors un sourire (bien trop Dumbledore au goût de Severus…) radieux et lui demanda :

- Ca te rends fou, hein ?

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira même quand elle se remit à rire. Mais il prit son ton le plus doux et la regarda avec sérieux pour lui répondre :

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

Il vit la gène dans le regard de sa fille, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je sais que j'ai réagit de façon stupide (haussement de sourcil typiquement Rogue de la part d'Eddie), et je le regrette réellement… Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me le dire, et ça j'ai du mal à le supporter…

Aussitôt, Eddie se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de son père, comme quand elle avait onze ans et que cet appartement était à lui. Elle le força ensuite à la regarder dans les yeux et dit tendrement :

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, papa… vraiment pas ! Tu sais bien que tu es le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance (avec Harry… mais ça, tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'entendre !), mais pour l'instant je préfère garder son identité secrète... C'est tellement compliqué !

- Pourquoi ?... Non, ne me dit pas qu'il est marié quand même !

- Mais non ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Pour qui tu me prends !

- Désolé, marmonnât-il.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, mais Severus ne perdit pas le nord :

- Alors pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas avec lui ?

Cette fois, elle sourit mais s'empêcha de penser à ce qu'Harry et elle avait fait sur ce même fauteuil quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle répondit seulement :

- Si ça va papa, ca va aller très bien… Mais on n'avait pas prévu un bébé, tu vois !

- Et il le prend mal ?

Si elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel (pour la forme), intérieurement elle souriait béatement, se souvenant de toutes les douces paroles qu'Harry avait murmurées en caressant son ventre encore plat…

- Non papa, en faite il le prend très bien…

- Ben alors où est le problème à la fin !

En regardant son père, Eddie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : il avait plus l'air d'un gamin grognon que d'un terrifiant directeur d'école ! Et il dut sans doute s'en rendre compte, car il reprit aussitôt un air bien plus sérieux et abandonna :

- Tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, papa.

- Bien.

- Bien ? C'est tout ?

Severus soupira fortement, mais il serra sa fille contre lui et répondit :

- Que veux-tu que je dise de plus ? J'attendrais, voilà tout…

Elle se détacha quelque peu de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de lui lancer un regard plein de défi et de répliquer :

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à faire parler maman, tu sais !

- Humpf'…

Eddie éclata de rire, mais un Severus plus boudeur que jamais répliqua :

- Mais pourquoi elle a le droit de savoir et pas moi ?

- Simplement parce qu'elle l'a découvert toute seule, mon petit papa !

- Humpf'…

- Ouai, comme tu dis !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais Eddie déposa un tendre baiser son la joue de son père et se releva en lançant :

- Il va être l'heure du déjeuner, tu me laisse me rafraichir avant de te rejoindre ?

- Je te laisse, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Et alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il ajouta :

- Oh, et ma chérie, la grossesse te rend radieuse, comme ta mère !

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il quittait l'appartement, avant de laisser échapper un rire… Si tu savais, mon petit papa, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la grossesse qui me rend radieuse…

xxx

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les quelques premières années qui attendaient l'heure du déjeuner pour pouvoir quitter les lieux, furent stupéfait de voir débarquer leur professeur de DCFM, tiré de force par deux de leur camarades.

- On a eu chaud ! S'exclama Nick, une fois avoir reprit son souffle.

- Merci les garçons, lâcha alors Harry en souriant. Vous avez retardé le jour de ma mort !

Alex pouffa, et Nick grimaça plutôt qu'autre chose (il ne doutait pas un instant que son directeur soit capable de tuer Harry !), mais un des élèves les ramena à la réalité :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Et tout naturellement, sous l'air ahurit de tout le monde, Alex Tobias Rogue répondit :

- Il ne fallait pas que mon père trouve Harry avec ma sœur, parce qu'il ne sait pas que c'est lui le père de son bébé !

Oui, bien sur, tout le monde savait pour la grossesse d'Eddie (elle avait été malade plus d'une fois en classe !), mais quand même !

- Alex ! Réprima Harry.

- T'inquiète, le coupa-t-il. ca fait quinze jour que papa nous martyrise pour une simple sortie à Pré-au-lard, alors tu peux être sur qu'ils ne diront rien… n'est-ce-pas ?

Aux sourires rieurs qu'Harry aperçu devant lui, il sut tout de suite qu'Alex avait raison et que ses petits Serpentards feraient absolument tout pouvoir faire enrager leur directeur…

Alors tout naturellement, Alex et Nick entrainèrent Harry sur un canapé et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement… Mais en plein milieu d'un débat animé sur le Quidditch entre Nick et Harry, Alex s'exclama soudain :

- Ho non… mauvais plan ! Très mauvais plan…

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Nick

- Papa arrive !

- Merde ! Ne put retenir le survivant. Bon mettez vous avec les autres et sortez un devoir… Vite !

Les deux jeunes ne perdirent pas une seconde pour obéir, et ils eurent à peine le temps d'expliquer aux autres élèves leur plan que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrait…

Et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi heure, Severus Rogue, ancienne terreur des cachots et directeur effrayant de son état, resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Harry Potter était penché au dessus d'un des élèves et semblait être entrain de lui expliquer quelque chose… Etait-il dans une dimension parallèle ? Ou tout simplement entrain de rêver ?

- Oh Severus, comment allez vous ? S'exclama Harry en relevant la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Maudit gamin…

- Que faites vous là, Monsieur Potter ?

Le ton de leur directeur provoqua des frissons chez la majorité des enfants, mais Harry ne se démonta pas du tout et répliqua :

- Alex m'a demandé de leur donner un coup de main pour le devoir de DCFM, y'a-t-il un problème à ça ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et un instant inconscient d'où il se trouvait, il maugréa :

- Potter entrain d'aider les Serpentards de première année… non mais on aura tout vu !

Harry se contenta de pouffer, mais quand Severus se tourna à nouveau vers lui, la lueur qu'il perçu dans le regard onyx du directeur ne lui plut pas du tout !

- Bien Monsieur Potter, puisque vous semblez passer votre temps libre à vous occuper de premières années, vous allez pouvoir les prendre en charge pour le reste de leur retenue ! Hum… j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous devrez les garder en retenu chaque soir de la semaine durant encore quinze jours !

Sale bâtard…

Harry était furieux, ayant comme l'impression de prendre lui aussi quinze jour de colle, mais il se contrôla sans trop de mal : il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à Severus de le voir sortir de ses gonds… Oh non ! Alors il répondit simplement :

- Bien, je m'occuperais d'eux. Maintenant, excusez moi mais je vais allez déjeuner. Alors à ce soir, les jeunes… 20 heures dans ma classe, faites passer le mot à vos camarades.

Il offrit un sourire puéril mais victorieux à un Severus Rogue déboussolé… Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire parler sa fille, ni à mettre Potter hors de lui, et par-dessus tout, les petits monstres qu'il avait sous les yeux avaient beaucoup de mal à cacher leur joie de ne plus être collés avec Rusard…

Maudite journée…

xxx

Heureusement pour la santé mentale (devenue fragile ses derniers jours…) de notre cher directeur, le reste de la journée se passa plus de problème. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui rejoindre Marine, il eut envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté du bureau de notre Survivant… Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'Albus s'était soudain mis à rire, sans raison apparente, mais murmurant qu'Harry l'étonnerais toujours… Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Potter !

Et quand il ouvrit la porte de la classe de DCFM, ce fut sa troisième perte de mobilité subite de la journée…

xxx

Les compagnons de forfait d'Alex et Nick avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'Harry allait se charger de leur retenue, et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'ils se présentèrent devant sa salle de classe, à 20 heures précises… Mais bien qu'ils espéraient grandement un peu de laxisme de la part de leur professeur, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer ça !

Harry avait regroupé plusieurs tables pour qu'ils puissent tous s'assoir ensemble, et dès que le dernier élève eut passé la porte, et refermé derrière lui, il lança, un énorme sourire au visage :

- Monopoly version sorcier, ça vous tente ? On est nombreux, mais si on fait des équipes ça l'fera !

Un instant stupéfaits, les jeunes finirent par éclater de rire, et c'est donc attablés autour d'une partie de Monopoly déjà bien entamé, et toujours rieurs, que Severus les trouva.

Après quelques secondes où il resta figé de stupeur, Severus se réveilla enfin et se mit à hurler :

- Non mais je rêve ! Une retenue, Potter, vous savez pourtant très bien ce que c'est ! Et je peux savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire là ?

Les élèves n'avaient plus envie de rire, non plus du tout, mais Harry se leva et offrit un sourire hypocrite à Severus avant de répondre :

- Ils sont en retenu avec moi, mon cher, et vous n'avez pas précisé ce que je devais les martyriser…

Mon cher… Harg, je vais tuer ce gamin… je vais tuer ce gamin… je vais tuer ce gamin…

- Ecoutez-moi bien Potter, VOUS ALLEZ LES FAIRE TRAVAILLER PENDANT SES FOUTUES RETENUES QU'ILS ONT DECROCHES PAR VOTRE FAUTE !

- Par ma faute ? Demanda Harry en essuyant les postillons que lui avait envoyé Severus en hurlant.

- Oui votre faute ! Votre putain de carte entre les mains de mon fils !

Harry se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants pour s'apercevoir qu'ils semblaient tout simplement terrorisés. Il lança alors un regard de reproche vers son directeur, et ce dernier haussa les sourcils avant de baisser d'un ton et de conclure :

- Vous les faites travailler ! Et au moins deux heures par soir, Potter ! Et c'est un ordre !

- Bien, Monsieur ! Répliqua Harry avec une grimace.

Satisfait par l'absence de rébellion du stupide Gryffondor, il se tourna ensuite vers les élèves et aboya :

- Vous avez dix minutes pour rassembler vos affaires et rejoindre vos salles communes !

Quand Harry entendit les « oui, Monsieur » des élèves, si semblable à celui qu'il venait de lâcher, il fronça le nez, mais alors que Severus quittait sa classe dans un vol de capes noires, il lança aux élèves :

- A partir de demain, ramenez tous vos devoirs pendant vos retenues… Allez, les monstres, bonne nuit !

Les enfants retrouvèrent le sourire en quittant la salle de classe, et Harry aussi… Oui, parce qu'il était sur que Severus avait entendu sa dernière réplique !

xxx

Maudit gamin ! Pesta Severus en retournant vers son bureau… Harg, pourquoi fallait-il que Potter ne cesse jamais de lui pourrir la vie ? Maudit gamin… maudit gamin et maudite journée !

Oh oui, maudite… Parce qu'à cet instant, Severus comprit une chose à laquelle il n'aurait même pas voulu penser (encore une fois pour le bien de sa santé mentale…) : il n'arriverait jamais à gagner contre Potter… non, ce foutu gamin était devenu un homme très sur de lui, et la terreur des cachots n'était plus…

Et à l'heure qu'il était, Severus Rogue n'avait plus qu'un seul exécutoire possible pour sa colère et sa frustration : trouver le bougre qui avait mis son bébé en cloque, et lui faire passer sur lui toute sa mauvaise humeur ! Tant pis pour cet inconnu, mais Severus ne pouvait décemment pas frapper Harry Potter juste pour se défouler, même si cette envie était encore plus présente que dans le passé !

Attendez… Oh Merlin dites-moi que je ne viens pas de comprendre ce que j'ai sous les yeux depuis quinze jours… Potter… Potter qui débarque à Poudlard… Potter dans les cachots quand Albus m'y envoi… POTTER !

Et alors que la majorité des élèves et des professeurs avaient déjà rejoins leurs quartiers pour la nuit, la si célèbre terreur de Poudlard tourna de l'œil sous le choc, et tomba lourdement sur le sol… Seuls les tableaux en furent témoin, mais personne n'entendit leurs rires résonner sur les murs…

* * *

Et voilà… Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère vraiment avoir réussi à vous faire rire…

Je promets d'essayer de poster la suite sans trop de délai…

A bientôt

Haley


	8. Ce matin, un lapin

Salut :D ! Je suis désoooolée pour cette attente, mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre fraichement terminé (encore une fois bien trop tard alors que je bosse demain :P)… et après avoir bien ramé pour repartir, je suis plutôt fière de moi :D alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Mais d'abord, les RAR… et désolée d'avance si je suis un peu expéditive, mais je suis creeeeeevée ^_^

Gabrelle : merci :) mais tu vas voir que le pauvre Sevy n'a pas fini de s'en faire !

ChamalloW : merci beaucoup lol ! J'espère que tu en diras autant de ce qui suit :D ! A bientôt

Voltéa : wow :) comme d'habitude une reviews qui me donne un sourire idiot lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant (et répondra à tes attentes :D) ! Bisous :)

ronald92 : merci :D

Azarelle : et oui lol, il a deviné ! Merci beaucoup )

Lul : lol ! Serais-tu entrain de te plaindre de mon rythme de parution ? Bon, j'avoue, il y a de quoi ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! Merci beaucoup ) et à très vite !

Zaika : lol merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)

AngelNott : c'est pire qu'une bosse qu'il a ce pauvre Sev ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

titemb-bm : hum… et bien j'espère que ce sera assez explosif à ton gout lol ! A bientôt :D

erima : merci beaucoup ! Moi je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! A bientôt, bisous :D

cradoss : merci beaucoup :D Voici la suite !

et voilà… ce coup ci je vous laisse ! Alors bonne lecture, et à bientôt :P

* * *

**8 – Ce matin, un lapin… **

Tout était noir autour de lui, mais pourtant quand Severus rouvrit enfin les yeux, il put sans mal entendre les tableaux rire autour de lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi donc était-il affalé sur le sol froid d'un couloir alors qu'un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que minuit était passé ? Severus n'avait pas la réponse, mais il sentait un affreux mal de tête lui marteler le crâne, et les rires qui l'entouraient ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer…

- La ferme ! Maugréa-t-il avant de lancer un Lumos pour éclairer le couloir.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans le couloir qui menait à la classe d'Harry, et à ce moment là il se souvint : Potter… Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible… quoique…

Un étrange sentiment s'immisça en lui, comme si cette réalité lui crevait les yeux depuis le début sans qu'il ait voulu y croire. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle savait : sa femme savait qui était l'amant de sa fille et elle lui avait caché que c'était Lui !

Une sourde colère monta alors en lui, et il se releva en sursaut : ne pensant même pas à aller assassiner Harry en premier, il se mit à courir a travers le château et à peine eut-il passé les portes de Poudlard, qu'il transplanait chez lui… et aussitôt qu'il eut franchi les portes de son manoir, il se mit à hurler :

- MARINE ALABINA DUMBLEDORE ROGUE !

Les murs du manoir Rogue tremblèrent presque à la force des hurlements de leur propriétaire, et tous ses habitants émergèrent du sommeil en sursaut.

Marine, qui s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon en attendant que son époux rentre de Poudlard (surtout pour savoir comment s'était passée la première journée avec Harry !), accourue dans le hall, et lança d'une voix endormie :

- Mais enfin, Sev, que se passe-t-il ?

L'air endormi de sa femme ne l'attendri même pas une seconde, et il ne cacha pas sa colère en lui répondant en hurlant :

- Que se passe-t-il ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? Il se passe que je sais qui a mis Eddie enceinte !

- Ho…

La soudaine grimace de sa femme ne lui plut pas du tout, dans la mesure où elle confirmait largement ses craintes… alors Severus explosa réellement :

- Comment as-tu osé me cacher ça ! Non mais je rêve… Potter… POTTER !

- Oh arrête, je t'en pris ! Intervint-elle (soudain très bien réveillé…). Harry est quelqu'un de bien, et …

- Et rien du tout ! Hurla-t-il. C'est… c'est un petit con prétentieux qui n'a rien à faire avec mon bébé !

Marine leva les yeux au ciel, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers lui firent relever la tête. Bien évidement, Severus hurlait tellement fort dans le hall qu'il avait réveillé les enfants…

- Qu'est-c'qui s'passe… soupira Emma, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa jumelle.

- Y'a pas idée d'hurler au beau milieu de la nuit… appuya Audrey en étouffant un bâillement.

Matéo, lui, quand il découvrit la rage de son père, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lancer :

- Je crois qu'il sait avec qui Eddie va avoir un bébé…

- HOOOOO… s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumelles alors que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient.

Mais à ce moment là, Marine sentie qu'elle était mal barrée… oh oui, très mal barrée même ! Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de dépit, Severus tourna son regard noir vers elle, puis vers ses enfants, avant d'hurler une nouvelle fois :

- Ils savaient ! Vous étiez tous au courant ! Et moi je suis quoi, hein ? Je n'arrive à croire que vous m'ayez caché une chose pareille !

La colère de leur père avait ôté toute envie de répliquer aux jumelles, mais Matéo, lui, ne se démonta pas d'un pouce : il croisa ses bras sur son torse (fourrant son doudou dans la poche de son pyjama au passage) et foudroya son père du regard, du haut de ses sept ans :

- T'a rien voulu voir alors que c'est sous tes yeux depuis six mois, alors c'est pas de notre faute à nous ! Et puis d'abord si tu ne détestais pas autant parrain, et ben Eddie elle serait bien plus heureuse, et elle nous aurait dit tout de suite qu'ils étaient amoureux ! Mais toi, t'es toujours méchant avec lui !

- Je… tenta Severus.

Mais il ne sut pas quoi répondre à son fils, et fut même obligé de détourner son regard de celui bien trop accusateur de Matéo, avant de remercier intérieurement sa femme qui avait (enfin) décidé d'intervenir :

- Remontez vous coucher les enfants, je viendrais vous embrasser dans une minute.

Les trois plus jeunes Rogue ne discutèrent pas et, sans un mot pour leur père, ils remontèrent les escaliers en murmurant entre eux. Marine les regarda quelques secondes puis, quand elle fut sure qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, elle se tourna vers son mari et usa d'un ton des plus tranchant :

- Et toi, Severus Rogue, tu va arrêter d'hurler pour rien et tu vas aussi te coucher !

- Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air outré, avant de siffler d'une voix menaçante :

- Ton fils a très bien résumé les choses je trouve, alors je ne voix pas quoi dire de plus ! Oui, Eddie et Harry sont ensemble, et ils s'aiment ! Alors je t'assure que si tu veux continuer à partager mon lit, tu n'a pas intérêt de nuire à leur couple !

La plus meilleure menace du monde ! Pensa Marine en retenant son rire quand le visage de Severus passa de colérique à boudeur. Privez un homme de son lit conjugal et vous le ramènerais à la réalité ! Peut-être à cet instant Severus se rendait compte de sa réaction quelque peu excessive (juste un peu…), ou peut-être était-il tout simplement passé en mode « je boude, foutez moi la paix », mais dans tous les cas, il ne répliqua pas et se dirigea vers l'escalier en bougonnant.

Marine pouffa discrètement avant de le suivre, mais quand il se coucha sans même un regard pour elle et qu'il lui tourna le dos, elle ne put que soupirer fortement. Pourquoi était-elle mariée à la pire tête de mule du monde ? En tout cas, elle allait devoir le surveiller de près… oui, car elle craignait vraiment pour Harry !

xxx

Cette nuit là, Marine rêva d'un Harry déguisé en lapin, poursuivit par un Severus chasseur, l'air plus vrai que nature, et plus menaçant que jamais avec ses joues rougies par la colère et son énorme hache brandie en l'air… C'est donc assez dérouté qu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser son cauchemar : Severus n'était plus là…

xxx

Harry et Eddie avaient passés une très bonne nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et c'est avec une bonne humeur plus qu'évidente qu'ils se présentèrent au petit déjeuner ce matin là. Il était encore tôt, mais la plupart des professeurs et des élèves étaient déjà là, et personne ne manqua leur entrée côté à côte dans la grande salle. Eddie se mordit alors la lèvre, soudain effrayée par toutes les rumeurs qui parviendraient aux oreilles de son père dans les heures qui viendrait… mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir réellement. Encore aux portes de la grande salle, elle put largement entendre la porte du Château s'ouvrir, mais surtout une voix se mettre à hurler :

- POTTER ! VOUS AVEZ OSE TOUCHER A MA FILLE !

La grande salle se figea, tout comme Eddie. Mais Harry, lui, écarquilla les yeux et soupira :

- Oh Merlin, je suis mort !

Et avant même qu'Eddie n'ait pu réagir, Harry prit la fuite en courant plus vite qu'un lapin … immédiatement poursuivit par un Severus rouge de colère qui lui hurlait après.

Alors qu'elle venait de voir passer son amant, puis son père devant elle, Eddie réalisa enfin ce qu'il était entrain de se produire sous ses yeux : son père savait… et il allait sans doute étriper son amour si jamais il avait le malheur de le rattraper ! Alors, sans plus longtemps réfléchir, elle se mit à courir elle aussi vers les profondeurs de Poudlard, ne lâchant pas des yeux la cape noire de son père qu'elle voyait voleter quelques mètres devant elle.

xxx

- POTTER ! Hurlait Severus comme un fou. Arrêtez vous tout de suite que je vous tue !

- Jamais ! Répliquait Harry. Je l'aime et vous ne nous séparerait pas !

- PAPA ! Hurlait un peu plus loin une Eddie déjà essoufflée.

Mais personne ne s'arrêtait ! Harry continuait de courir comme un dératé dans le château, montant et descendant les escaliers, bousculant au passage les élèves et faisant hurler à l'outrage la plupart des tableaux. Severus continuait à le suivre, hurlant des insultes au Survivant, en lui assurant qu'il ne survivrait plus bien longtemps, et effrayant tous les élèves qu'il croisait sur son passage. Et Eddie, elle, suivait tant bien que mal le mouvement, criant après son père pour qu'il s'arrête, mais parvenant de moins en moins bien à reprendre son souffle.

Harry tournait en rond, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Non, car il ne devait pas s'arrêter avant que Marine débarque pour calmer Severus… et il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait débarquer ! Alors il se dirigea à nouveau vers le hall, entendant toujours le directeur courir et hurler à quelques mètres derrière lui, mais quand il parvint dans ce maudit hall, il percuta un élève et perdit l'équilibre, pour finir sur les fesses.

- Et merde… maugréa-t-il seulement

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'assurer que l'élève qu'il avait bousculé allait bien, que se dernier déguerpissait en courant, faisant largement comprendre à Harry que Severus l'avait rattrapé. Il se remit alors aussitôt sur ses pieds, près à affronter son vis-à-vis, mais alors que Severus allait se remettre à hurler (les poings serrés et plus menaçant que jamais), Eddie arriva en courant près d'eux.

- Vous êtes… stupides ! Souffla-t-elle, blanche comme la mort et complètement essoufflée.

Ils la regardèrent en sursautant, soudain inquiets, mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre : Eddie s'effondra à terre, inconsciente, et ce ne fut que grâce aux superbes reflexes d'Harry que sa tête ne rencontra pas lourdement le sol en pierre du hall.

- Eddie, souffla-t-il alors qu'il l'attrapait dans ses bras.

- Ne la touchez pas ! Hurla Severus. Donnez-moi ma fille !

Contre toute attente, Harry ne cria pas. Il se contenta de foudroyer Severus du regard et fit aussitôt volte face pour se précipiter vers l'infirmerie… la femme de sa vie inconsciente au creux de ses bras, et son futur beau-père psychopathe sur les talons.

xxx

Amy était tranquillement entrain de lire une revue médicale quand elle entendit la porte de son infirmerie s'ouvrir avec fracas. Fermement résolue à apprendre la politesse à son intrus, elle sortie de son bureau de mauvaise humeur mais quand son regard se posa sur Eddie, inconsciente dans les bras d'Harry, puis sur Severus rouge de colère, elle comprit que sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Alors elle prit largement le temps de soupirer avant de foudroyer les deux hommes du regard et de demander :

- Que s'est-il encore passé ?

Ils baissèrent tout les deux les yeux, comme des enfants pris sur le fait, mais Amy ne s'apitoya pas une seconde sur leurs sorts.

- Déposa là sur ce lit, ordonna-t-elle à Harry. Et je veux savoir pourquoi elle est inconsciente !

Harry déposa délicatement son amour dans le lit, puis il foudroya Severus du regard avant de cracher :

- C'est de sa faute !

Le directeur écarquilla une seconde les yeux, et alors qu'Amy levait les yeux au ciel, il répliqua en criant :

- Ma faute ? C'est vous qui n'avez pas cessé de courir, Potter ! Et vous qui l'avait mise dans cette état !

- Et de quel état vous parlez, hein ? Par ce que là elle est inconsciente par votre faute, parce qu'elle voulait Vous arrêter ! Parce que depuis des mois on se cache à cause de vous ! Parce que vous êtes un sale égoïste psychopathe !

- Ca suffit, Potter, vous allez trop loin ! Je vous jure que je vais vous faire payer ça… Tout ça !

Amy avait eut largement le temps d'ausculter Eddie pendant l'échange des deux hommes et, rassurée sur l'état de son amie, elle se décida enfin à intervenir… Et elle ne le fit pas à moitié :

- SILENCE ! Hurla-t-elle pour interrompre les menaces de Severus. Vous allez tout les deux vous taire et sortir d'ici tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de calme pour l'ausculter convenablement.

Severus avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait examiné sa fille pendant qu'ils hurlaient, et il répliqua aussitôt, soudain inquiet :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Le bébé ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

Amy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et, en tant qu'ancienne Serpentarde, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à leur mentir :

- Je dois faire des examens plus poussés, mais je doute que les nouvelles soient bonnes.

Les deux hommes pâlirent aussitôt, mais elle continua de simuler un ton des plus froids et ordonna :

- Dehors ! C'est de votre faute, alors je ne veux plus dans mes pattes !

Confus, coupable, mais surtout très inquiets, les deux hommes ne s'avisèrent pas de s'affronter à la menaçante infirmière et quittèrent son antre sans un mot de plus.

- Bien ! Lâcha-t-elle dès qu'ils eurent refermés les portes derrière eux. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, Eddie. Et ne t'en fait pas, ton bébé n'a rien !

- Merci Amy, souffla juste cette dernière. Et bien joué…

Amy sourit simplement assez fière d'elle, et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à monter un plan des plus diabolique pour faire culpabiliser les deux idiots, et surtout faire ouvrir les yeux de Severus sur l'amour qu'Harry portait à Eddie…

xxx

Revenus dans le hall alors qu'Amy venait de les mettre à la porte, Harry et Severus se regardaient de travers, un rictus mauvais accroché au visage. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de se remettre à hurler, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Marine et ses trois plus jeunes enfants, encore endormis et en pyjamas.

- Severus Rogue, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait que je puisse te faire regretter ! Lança aussitôt Marine.

Le directeur oublia totalement Potter à cet instant, pour se demander comment il pourrait disparaître de la surface de la terre sans que sa femme ne puisse le retrouver.

- Severus ? Insista-t-elle. Où est Eddie ?

Il soupira mais ces envies de meurtres décuplèrent quand Harry se tourna vers Marine et soupira :

- Elle est à l'infirmerie…

Marine ferma les yeux de dépit et respira un bon coup pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Elle regarda alors ses enfants et essaya de prendre une voix douce pour leur dire :

- Allez rejoindre Hermione dans la grande salle, mes chéris. Je reviens vite…

- On veut voir Eddie nous ! Répliqua Matéo tout en envoyant un regard noir à son père.

- Après, mon chérie. Allez obéissez pour le moment !

Elle leur sourit d'une manière rassurante mais les poussa vers la grande salle bien qu'ils soupiraient de mécontentement.

- Bien, maintenant je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en grimaçant, conscients de leur attitude plus que puérile. Mais Harry fut le plus courageux et se lança :

- Quand j'ai vu Severus arriver en me hurlant dessus, j'ai fuit en courant… et il m'a suivi.

Marine soupira, ayant déjà à moitié compris ce qu'il avait pu arriver, mais Severus termina l'explication :

- Eddie nous a suivis, et… elle est tombée dans les pommes.

- Et combien de temps vous l'avez laissé courir après vous ? Demanda la blonde en les foudroyant tout les deux du regard.

- Trop longtemps, avoua Harry en baissant la tête. Oh Marine, je suis désolé ! Tout ça est de ma faute… si je ne m'étais pas mis à courir…

- Oh non, mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute, coupa-t-elle avant de pulvériser son époux du regard.

Maudit gamin, se dit alors ce cher Severus. Voilà qu'il arrivait sans mal à amadouer Marine avec ses grands yeux verts pleins de larmes et son air désolé, alors que deux minutes avant il l'accusait lui ! Puf'… s'en était fini de Severus Rogue ! Avec ce gamin dans la famille, lui il allait mourir avant l'âge… Comment ça dans la famille ? Ha non ! Il était hors de question que Severus admette que ce foutu Potter n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'intégrer Sa famille ! Non, non, et non !

Mais Marine ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour pleurer intérieurement sur son triste sort, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour dire :

- Je te préviens, Severus, si le bébé est en danger, tu te trouves une autre femme !

Alors que Severus grimaçait (et Harry jubilait intérieurement, il faut bien le dire), une seconde voix intervint pour lancer, d'une voix toute aussi froide :

- Et toi aussi, Harry Potter !

Tous les quatre se tournèrent aussitôt vers Amy, qui sortait de l'infirmerie, un air grave sur le visage. Et à cet instant, en bonne Dumbledore qu'elle était, seule Marine put décrypter l'étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux d'Amy… et sachant que sa fille allait bien, elle se régala de l'effet qu'avait produit l'infirmière sur les deux hommes : ils étaient aussi blanc l'un que l'autre (tirant même sur le vert pour Severus) et fixaient Amy pour avoir plus de détail.

Mais Amy, tout à fait satisfaite de son effet, les laissa mariner quelques secondes en leur envoyant un regard noir, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry intervienne enfin :

- Amy, par pitié ! Dis-nous ce qu'elle a !

L'infirmière s'empêcha de sourire et prit tout son temps pour répondre :

- Eddie va bien…

- Mais ? Demanda Severus alors qu'elle laissait sa phrase en suspends bien trop longtemps à son gout.

- Mais au moindre stress elle perdra le bébé ! S'exclama Amy.

Pas de doute, elle aurait vraiment fait une très bonne actrice ! Pensa alors Amy. Elle espéra juste que Marine ait compris la manœuvre, mais elle se régala largement de l'air horrifié des deux hommes avant de leur porter le coup de grâce :

- Et je vous interdis, à tout les deux, d'approcher de mon infirmerie tant que vous ne serez pas capable de tenir une conversation civilisée !

- Mais Amy… Harry criait à l'injustice

- J'irais voir ma fille si je le veux ! … Severus tentait (tant mal que bien :P) de rappeler à la jeune infirmière qu'Il était le directeur de cette foutue école.

Mais Amy haussa juste un sourcil avant de les couper tout les deux :

- Je décide qui rentre dans mon infirmerie ! Et je vous connais trop bien tout les deux pour me laisser avoir par les yeux larmoyant made in Potter, ou le regard noir purement Rogue !

Marine restait spectatrice de la scène, mais avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son fou rire. Amy était incontestablement une Serpentarde, mais elle voulait aussi veiller sur sa meilleure amie… Et la chose qu'Eddie souhaitait le plus au monde était justement que ces deux là s'entendent, enfin !

Et pour le moment, Amy venait leur donner une raison commune de maugréer… Marine acclama intérieurement la jeune infirmière mais, n'en pouvant plus de l'air mi-désespéré, mi-outré des deux hommes (elle allait finir par rire !), elle intervint enfin :

- Je suis d'accord avec Eddie, allez donc vous occuper des enfants… Tout les deux ! Ajouta-t-elle devant leur air interdit. Ils sont encore en pyjama, et doivent aller à l'école dans une heure…

- Marine… tenta seulement Severus.

- Prends ça et va t'occuper de tes enfants avec ton futur gendre, Severus, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter là !

Voilà, tout en lui mettant un sac dans les main, elle avait définitivement rendu fou le pauvre directeur à cet instant… Gendre ? Ho mon dieu… par les …bippppp… de Merlin (Sev devient grossier… ça sent le roussi !) … Non… le Dieu des chaudrons ne pouvait pas lui faire ça quand même…

Et non, le pauvre professeur n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre le bébé et un plus que probable mariage mais, à cet instant, imaginer que sa fille porte le nom de Potter lui fila aussitôt la nausée.

Le futur gendre de Severus, lui, du réprimer un rire face à la tête de son cher directeur. Mais, désirant plus que tout voir sa belle, il s'empêcha de lancer une réplique cinglante, et suivi simplement Severus dans la grande salle (une fois que Marine ait réussi à le remettre en mode 'cerveau connecté')…

xxx

A peine furent-elles rentrées dans l'infirmerie que Marine et Amy éclatèrent de rire, en pleurant même et en se retenant l'une et l'autre pendant une bonne minute.

- Bon, vous avez fini ! S'exclama Eddie en souriant

Les deux autres se calmèrent enfin, et Marine se précipita vers sa fille. Elle l'embrassa alors sur le front et la regarder avec gravité avant de demander :

- Dis moi que j'ai bien compris votre petit jeu, et que le bébé et toi vous allez bien !

- Oui, m'man, tout va bien !

Marine sourit à sa fille, mais interrogea quand même Amy du regard.

- Elle a couru le ventre vide et pendant un peu trop longtemps, intervint alors l'infirmière en souriant. Alors elle s'est juste évanouie, mais tout va pour le mieux… Bien que je vais la mettre en congés maladie pour une semaine !

Eddie se mit à rire à la dernière réplique et Marine ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

- Je comprends pourquoi tu fais endurer ça à ton père, mais Harry ? Le mérite-t-il vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Répliqua Amy (avant même qu'Eddie puisse intervenir). Hier soir, Sev l'a trouvé entrain de jouer au Monopoly avec les premières années qu'il devait surveiller pour leur retenue ! Il s'est comporté comme un gamin toute la journée, alors je crois que Sev a quelques circonstances atténuantes…

- Monopoly… soupira Marine en hochant la tête.

- Un vrai gamin approuva Eddie en souriant. Alors une semaine à faire ceinture (encore) le fera peut-être murir un peu !

- Hum… si ça pouvait aussi marcher sur ton père ! Souffla Marine

Les trois filles se mirent alors à rire, mais Eddie redevint sérieuse la première et murmura presque :

- Vous croyez qu'ils en sont vraiment capable ? … De s'entendre, je veux dire… vous le pensez vraiment ?

Amy ne sut quoi répondre, mais Marine, elle, se mit à sourire et caressa la joue de sa fille avant de répondre :

- Ils t'aiment plus que tout, ma chérie… Ne t'en fait pas, ils le feront pour toi.

Mouai… Eddie n'était pas franchement convaincue, mais bon… qui vivra verra !

xxx

Quand Severus entra dans la grande salle suivi d'Harry, il soupira une fois de plus : Marine avait demandé à ses enfants de rejoindre Hermione, et à la place il les retrouvait à la table des Serpentards, au milieu des premières années qui lui causaient tant de soucis depuis la rentrée.

Alors qu'il se massait l'arrête du nez (foutue migraine), Harry passa devant lui et se dirigea droit sur la table des Serpentards. Le pauvre professeur n'en pouvait plus de voir la tête de son directeur de peur d'éclater de rire, mais l'idée qu'Eddie ou le bébé soient en danger le minait aussi beaucoup… il fallait qu'il s'occupe, et tout de suite ! Alors préparer les enfants Rogue pour l'école était plutôt une bonne idée.

- Salut les enfants ! Lança-t-il en souriant quand il arriva près du groupe des premières années.

Il eut le droit à un « bonjour professeur Potter » souriant et en chœur qui le fit sourire, mais Severus arriva au même moment, et fit disparaître aussitôt toute trace de bonne humeur chez les enfants, même les siens !

- Venez, lança-t-il seulement à ses trois plus jeunes enfants. Il faut vous préparer.

- Comment va Eddie ? Répliqua aussitôt Alex

Bien sur, les trois plus jeune Rogue avaient expliqué la situation à leur frère, mais quand Harry vit la mâchoire de Severus serrer autant que ses poings, il décida d'intervenir :

- Elle va bien, elle doit juste se reposer un peu c'est tout…

Et après un sourire rassurant pour Alex, il ajouta :

- Allez, venez les monstres !

Le fait que ses enfants se lèvent sans faire d'histoire fit se crisper encore plus la mâchoire de Severus, mais il ne dit rien pour autant (persuadé qu'il allait éclater s'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche)… Et il ne fit pas non plus de commentaire quand Harry attrapa un Matéo ravi dans ses bras. Rien, même pas un sarcasme ne sorti de sa bouche, et il entraina tout le monde hors de la grande salle.

En le regardant sortir de la grande salle, tous aurait put jurer que leur directeur était devenu suicidaire !

Dans le couloir qui les menaient vers les cachots, et confortablement installé dans les bras d'Harry, Matéo avait décidé de faire la conversation (et de faire enrager son père en passant bien sur) :

- Alors parrain, t'es content qu'Eddie elle attende un bébé ?

Après un hoquet de surprise de Severus, et un rire pas du tout dissimulé des jumelles, Harry répondit en souriant largement :

- Oh oui mon ange, je suis vraiment très content !

Souriant lui aussi de toutes ses petites dents, Matéo demanda alors :

- Et tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon ?

Alors qu'Harry et les jumelles riaient, Severus, lui, se dit que jamais… oh non jamais il ne pourrait se faire à ça…

* * *

Hi, hi, hi… et vous, vous pensez que ce pauvre Severus va réussir à s'y faire ?

A bientôt :D

Haley


	9. Finalement

Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite, et encore une fois je m'excuse de vous avoir tant fait attendre… mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

En tout cas, j'ai remarqué une baisse de mes reviews… hum… vous m'aimez plus ? Snif'… Pourtant je suis gentille… *sourire d'ange*… Mais, merci à ceux qui pensent à moi :D

Princess Yuu : en effet, Sev n'a pas le choix, mais il ne faut pas le sous estimer ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

Lul : lol ! J'ai adoré ta reviews ! Merci :D… et c'est vrai, le titre que tu as trouvé irait bien à ma fic lol ! Et je suis ravie que tu aime mon petit Matéo :D, et je t'assure que ma nièce n'a que 4 ans mais elle a déjà presque autant de répartie que ce personnage :D ! J'espère ne tout cas que ce chapitre va te plaire :P Bisous et à bientôt ! (T'a pas encore lu le chap 49 de mon crossover… tu vas me tuer :D)

Erima : lol, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire, car Sev est au mieux de sa forme ! Bisous D

Cradoss : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D bisous !

Joe Potter-Black : coucou ma chérie ! Voici cette suite (merci pour ton p'tit coup de pouce) et j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire rire :D… Je suis contente que tu suive toujours l'histoire (ça en fait au moins une :P)… Gros bisous !

Tessamie : merci :D ! Voici la suite, et la réponse à ta question ! A bientôt…

**Note à ****Voltéa** : parce que tu vas sans doute passer par ici aussi… ce chapitre me fera peut-être pardonner pour « à l'ombre du crépuscule » hi hi hi ! Mais tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à dimanche pour savoir la suite… mouaaaaaaaa ! (non, je ne suis pas sadique… juste très très contente de te retrouver :D mais sans assez de chapitre d'avance pour faire un cadeau de 14 juillet ! :D). Bisous !

Voilà, mes p'tits loups, j'vous laisse avec cette suite, en espérant vous faire rire !

A bientôt

Haley

* * *

**9 – Finalement… **

Le trajet jusqu'à ses appartements paru durer une éternité pour Severus, alors que son plus jeune fils babillait avec Harry au sujet du futur bébé. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne serait capable d'avouer qu'Harry s'y prenait très bien avec les enfants, et encore moins que ses enfants semblaient adorer le jeune homme… (Oh monde cruel, pourquoi tant de haine ?...). Et pourtant, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux : Matéo ne jurait que par son cher parrain, et les jumelles ne cessaient de rire en regardant leur père maudire les Potter jusqu'à la dernière génération… Foutu côté Dumbledore ! Non mais franchement, que lui était-il passé par la tête quand il avait épousé une Dumbledore… et quand il lui avait fait cinq enfants ! Harg… pauvre Sev'…

- P'pa… Hey ho, papa ! Tu m'entends ou quoi ?

Le (pauvre) directeur sursauta soudain en sortant de ses pensées alors que Matéo le regardait avec son air purement Dumby accroché à son visage d'ange, et que ses filles se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

- Hein ?

Et merde ! Se dit-il. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cerveau perturbé par trop de Potter ne puisse sortir que ça ? « Hein »… comme si c'était digne de Severus Rogue ! Puff'… Et voilà, ses trois enfants se mettaient à rire largement, et Harry regardait ailleurs, sans doute pour masquer son amusement… Je suis maudit… Je suis maudit … Voici finalement la seule pensée cohérente qu'était capable d'émettre notre cher directeur !

Pourtant, il parvint à se reprendre et même à afficher un demi-sourire en regardant son fils :

- Désolé, Matéo, que me disais-tu ?

Le petit garçon pouffa une nouvelle fois avant de prendre son air de diablotin et de répondre :

- Je disais que moi je préfèrerais qu'Eddy ait un garçon… Et toi, t'en pense quoi alors ?

Du calme… du calme… du calme… Ces deux mots raisonnaient en boucle dans le cerveau maltraité de Severus, mais le regard de son fils lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse… et qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu'il n'en aurait pas !

Alors finalement, Severus s'autorisa à penser à cet enfant à naitre, et pesa le pour et le contre : fille ou garçon ? Mimi-Eddie ou mimi-Harry ? Ho my God !

- Une fille ! S'exclama-t-il alors, sortant aussitôt de ses pensées et cessant d'imaginer un mimi Harry courant dans son manoir.

Bien sur, sa réponse presque criée et son air horrifié fit repartir ses trois jeunes enfants dans leurs fou rire, alors qu'Harry tentait toujours tant bien que mal (plus mal que bien !) de garder son sérieux… mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et pourquoi, Severus ? Un petit Harry junior ne vous plairait pas ?

Un regard noir, un ! Oups', se dit alors Harry… aurais-je, totalement involontairement, encore une fois énervé mon cher directeur ? Ha non… on dirait plutôt que la nausée vient de lui monter !

Et alors que les enfants riaient de plus belle, c'est un Severus au bord de l'apoplexie qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Harry, mais en maugréant pour lui même « Junior… Potter junior… je vais mourir… je vais mourir… ».

Et bien évidement, ce fut quatre éclats de rire qui répondit à ses grognements (et oui, Harry n'en pouvait plus de se retenir !)…

xxx

Préparer les enfants ensemble s'était révélé moins difficile qu'Harry l'avait imaginé, et surtout grâce à l'humour a tout épreuve des trois plus jeune Rogue, qui avaient même réussi à dérider leur père (et ça, ça tiens presque de l'exploit vu l'humeur du directeur !). Mais maintenant que les enfants étaient repartis, ainsi que Marine, les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient essayés de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie pour voir Eddie, mais Amy les avaient virés à grand renfort de coup de pied aux fesses (si, si, même pour Severus !), et ils étaient à présent autant énervés l'un que l'autre.

- Sale bourrique ! Maugréait Harry dans son coin. Puff' pire que Pompon… non mais franchement, elle aurait pu me faire entrer ! C'est mon bébé quand même !

- Petite insolente ! Enrageait Severus de son côté. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! On n'a jamais vu ça ! Me virer à coup de pied aux fesses ! Me virer, moi ! Puff'… même Pompon n'a jamais osé me frapper !

Et alors que les deux hommes se massaient leurs postérieurs douloureux sans regarder où ils déambulaient, ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils se percutèrent de plein fouet, et tombèrent tous les deux sur leurs fessiers (déjà bien maltraités !)

- Aie ! S'exclama Harry

- Bordel de… Commença Severus sur le même ton.

Puis, bien évidement, les yeux du directeur tombèrent sur son « agresseur », et il ne put que soupirer :

- Potter…

- Bien vu, grogna ce dernier en se relevant. Oh la la, mes pauvres fesses…

Et à cet instant, Severus ne put avoir qu'une seule réaction… Etait-ce à cause de sa colère cumulée, sa frustration, son déni évident, ou tout simplement sa mauvaise humeur grandissante depuis quelques jours ? Peu importe la réelle raison, le résultat fut le même : le directeur éclata littéralement de rire, toujours à même le sol, et les larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux alors qu'Harry le regardait, plus que stupéfait (merde alors… il sait rire ?), et se massant toujours l'arrière train !

Severus riait comme jamais encore il n'avait rit, mais l'image d'un Potter rouge de gène et se frottant les fesses en grimaçant était trop pour lui… beaucoup trop ! Et à cet instant, peu lui importait sa réputation de terreur des cachots, ou encore le fait qu'Harry soit son futur gendre… Non, pour le moment seul son fou rire incontrôlable et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lui importaient, lui faisant se sentir vivant, et surtout débarrassé de toutes les choses qui lui étaient tombées dessus ses dernières semaines.

Et Harry, lui, un sourcil relevé (façon Rogue très bien imité), n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Severus Rogue mort de rire… Et ben celle-là était à noter dans les anales de l'école ! Et même si le jeune homme était totalement conscient que son directeur se moquait ouvertement de lui à cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas réellement su l'expliquer, mais pourtant il ne pouvait que sourire en voyant Severus ainsi : pour la première fois, il découvrait l'homme éternellement vêtu de noir. Oui, pour la première fois, il le voyait sans ce masque de froideur que Severus avait toujours de scotché au visage… Et pour la première fois, il put se dire que les enfants Rogue ressemblaient aussi beaucoup à leur père…

C'est pourquoi, alors que Severus se calmait un peu, Harry ne parvint même pas à se plaindre du foutage de tronche évident de son directeur, et se contenta de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ce geste fit hoqueter de surprise Severus, mettant fin par la même occasion à son fou rire, mais il ne fit aucuns commentaires, et se contenta d'attraper cette main tendue pour se relever.

Et aussitôt debout, Severus ne put s'empêcher (à son tour) de se frotter son postérieur douloureux tout en grimaçant.

Harry esquissa alors un sourire tout en demandant :

- Amy ?

- Amy… soupira seulement le directeur.

Le jeune homme pouffa alors, et tout en étant rassuré de recevoir un regard noir made in Rogue (ben oui, quelques secondes avant il avait vraiment cru que Sev avait perdu définitivement la boule !), il répliqua :

- Elle a un sacré coup de pied !

Cette fois, Severus leva les yeux au ciel (refusant d'être d'accord avec Potter !), mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Et Ces pas là, Harry les auraient reconnus entre mille… bien que les rires qui les accompagnaient étaient assez incompréhensible vu la situation…

Et Severus du se faire exactement la même réflexion car il ne protesta pas le moins du monde quand Harry l'agrippa par le col pour se cacher avec lui dans un renfoncement du couloir. Pourtant (et seulement pour garder un tant soit peu son image de terreur !), il haussa un sourcil en grognant :

- Potter, je peux…

- Chut ! Coupa Harry en chuchotant. Ne me dite pas que vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi elles rient !

Un point pour Harry… Mouché, Severus se contenta de renifler de dédain, mais ne répliqua pas : Eddie et Amy arrivaient dans leur champ de vision, et toutes les deux riaient aux éclats…

- Oh Amy ! Souffla Eddie entre deux rires. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais frappé mon père !

- Moi non plus ! Rit l'autre. Mais franchement, c'était jouissif ! Ha, ha, ha… Franchement ton père est trop drôle !

Le dit père n'avait (bizarrement) plus du tout envie de rire, alors qu'Harry s'était collé son poing dans la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour… mais la suite de la conversation le fit voir plus que rouge !

- En tout cas, reprit Eddie, t'es débordante de bonnes idées ces temps ci ! Quand je pense qu'ils croient le bébé en danger… T'es vraiment une digne Serpentarde !

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, interdis, mais ils durent en appeler à tout leur self contrôle pour ne pas jaillir de leur cachette quand Amy répliqua :

- Ca leur fera les pieds ! Au moins maintenant ils ont une bonne raison d'enterrer la hache de guerre ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que le bébé et toi êtes en parfaite santé que tu dois subir leurs conneries ! Franchement, parfois on se demande lequel des deux est le plus immature !

Eddie pouffa avant de répondre :

- Je pencherais pour Harry ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chercher mon père !

- Ouaip' ! Rit Amy. C'est vrai que le Monopoly n'était pas malin !

- Tout comme courir comme un dératé dans tout le château pour échapper à mon père ! Soupira Eddie en souriant. J'te jure, t'aurais du les voir ! Je crois que je ne les ai jamais vus courir aussi vite tout les deux ! C'était tordant !

Et là-dessus, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent à rire pendant quelques secondes, alors que les deux hommes planqués sentaient la colère monter peu à peu en eux… Et, une fois calmée, Amy porta le coup fatal… Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient, la dernière phrase qu'Harry et Severus purent entendre fut la réplique d'Amy :

- En tout cas, avec ta mère de notre côté, les prochains jours risquent d'être mémorables ! Je me demande lequel des deux va craquer le premier !

Et leurs rirent reprirent de plus belle, se répercutant sur les murs de Poudlard, et venant frapper de plein fouet les oreilles outrées et en colère des deux hommes.

Silencieux, ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de sortir finalement de leur cachette, un air boudeur pour Harry, et colérique pour Severus.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Severus. Les…

- Pouffiasses ! Termina Harry pour lui.

Un instant outré par ce terme, Severus haussa un sourcil, mais finalement soupira :

- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec vous sur ce coup…

Cela aurait pu faire rire Harry dans d'autres circonstances, mais à cet instant, il bouillait plutôt de rage et de déception, si bien qu'il se mit presque à hurler dans le couloir :

- C'est dégueulasse bordel ! Comment peuvent-elles nous faire croire que le bébé est en danger et se foutre de nous comme ça ensuite !

A ce moment là, Severus comprit une chose qui le laissa sans voix quelques secondes : Harry n'était pas vexé de ce mensonge comme le stupide Gryffondor qu'il était censé être… Non, il était simplement furieux, parce qu'il se rongeait les sangs avec la santé de son bébé et que tout cela se révélait être une mascarade… une horrible et cruelle mascarade.

- Je suis écœuré ! Reprit-il.

Et il y a de quoi, pensa Severus. Bizarrement, un sentiment de respect envers Harry lui arriva en plein visage, et il réalisa que ce maudit gamin n'était pas si pourri qu'il l'imaginait… Mais surtout qu'Harry prenait son rôle de futur papa très au sérieux.

Alors il se passa une chose plus qu'inattendue dans ce couloir : un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Severus, faisant froncer les sourcils à Harry, et le directeur murmura :

- Elles ne l'emporteront pas au paradis, Po… Harry (hoquet de surprise d'Harry). Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous servir de votre côté Serpentard !

Et le sourire que lui servit son directeur à cet instant figea Harry quelques secondes, avant qu'il se mette lui aussi à sourire et qu'il réplique :

- Je crois que finalement nous allons très bien nous entendre, Severus !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel (pour la forme), mais ne démenti pas pour autant… Non, il avait une vengeance à mettre au point, et il avait besoin d'Harry pour ça… Surtout que les deux hommes étaient reconnus pour avoir une imagination débordante pour les représailles…

xxx

Sans plus longtemps comploter dans le couloir (les murs ont des oreilles à Poudlard, c'est bien connu !), Severus avait entrainé Harry dans son bureau. Et après lui avoir proposé un thé (chose qui avait bien failli faire cesser de respirer le jeune homme, tant sa stupeur était grande), Severus l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de maugréer :

- Le pire c'est qu'au final elles auront réussi leur coup !

La réplique fit largement sourire Harry, conscient qu'en effet, cette petite vengeance allait forcement le rapprocher de son futur beau-père, et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Vous savez, moi ca me dérange pas tant que ça ! Quoique… hum, j'me demande qui je vais pouvoir faire tourner en bourrique après ça !

- Gamin ! Répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Encore une fois, Harry se contenta d'un immense sourire comme réponse, faisant largement soupirer le directeur. Ne pouvait-il pas détester toute la famille Potter en paix ? Non ! Il fallait que sa fille et sa femme complotent, et que l'éternel mal coiffé lui sorte soudain de grands sourires sincères ! Puff'… s'en était définitivement fini de la terreur des cachots !

- Et bien je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais si vous continuez à faire cette tête, je décampe vite fait, moi !

La voix moqueuse d'Harry sorti Severus de ses pensées, et encore une fois il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Ne me dites pas que je vous fais encore peur !

Cette fois, Harry se mit à rire franchement avant de répondre :

- Voyons, Severus, vous savez très bien que vous ne m'avez jamais fait peur… (Grognement de Sev)… mais je dois avouer que vous êtes un maitre pour les punitions tordues !

- Vous êtes professeur, Harry ! Soupira alors Severus.

Au haussement de sourcil soudain d'Harry, Severus comprit très bien où voulait en venir le jeune homme : il lui avait quand même collé les première années dans les pates, et il n'hésitait pas à lui pourrir l'existence dès que l'occasion se présentait !

- Admettons… soupira alors Severus avec un sourire en coin. Mais revenons à notre sujet principal… Hum, vous avez une idée ?

Aussitôt, Severus vit partir le jeune homme dans ses pensées pour réfléchir, et il ne put empêcher un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage : Harry avait le même air que l'adolescent d'autre fois, les sourcils froncés, se mordant la lèvre et regardant au loin… Et ce petit spectacle dura quelques minutes, avant que le jeune professeur ne soupire :

- J'n'en sais rien…

- Et il vous faut dix minutes de concentration intensive pour me répondre ça ! Se moqua Severus.

- Hey ! Si vous êtes si malin, Moooonsieur le directeur, exposez nous donc vos brillantes idées !

Merde, touché… encore une fois ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce maudit gamin ait toujours réponse à tout ? Et alors qu'Harry avait croisé les bras sur son torse et défiait Severus du regard, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de répondre :

- Et bien… non, je n'ai pas d'idée non plus…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, en une parfaite imitation de son homologue, mais c'est un grand éclat de rire qui interrompit le combat visuel des deux hommes.

- Albus… soupira alors Severus.

- Salut professeur ! Lança, lui, gaiement Harry.

- Bonjour Harry ! Quel plaisir de te voir, et surtout dans ce bureau, en grande conversation avec Severus ! Ha, je savais bien que vous étiez fait pour vous entendre !

Severus grogna largement, mais il fut tout autant scotché de la réponse de son ancien élève :

- Vous devenez sénile avec le temps, Albus ! Vous devriez arrêter les bonbons au citron, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour votre côté sentimental un peu trop développé !

Et alors que le portrait d'Albus restait coi quelques secondes (avec cette foute étincelle au fond des yeux), Severus, lui, siffla avant de s'exclamer :

- Merde, Potter, vous remontez dans mon estime là ! Je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez moucher le vieux fou !

Harry ne contenta de pouffer alors qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel :

- Je suis encore là ! Lança-t-il. Et je continue à dire que j'ai raison, mes chers enfants ! Mais si Harry se met au sarcasme, c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose d'intéressant !

- Ne faite pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Maugréa Harry.

Severus s'accorda un sourire avant d'abonder dans le sens de son professeur :

- Je vous parie même que Marine lui en a parlé en personne !

Albus se contenta de sourire largement, faisant pétiller l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux azur, avant de répliquer :

- Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, débrouillez vous tout les deux ! Moi je repars espionner la conversation d'Eddie et Amy !

- Albus ! Cria alors Severus.

Trop tard, le vieux sorcier avait déjà déserté son tableau, laissant les deux hommes finalement un peu frustré de ne pas avoir eu le temps (d'essayer) de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Puff'… soupira Harry. De toute façon, il ne nous aurait rien dit…

Severus acquiesça silencieusement avant de revenir au sujet principal :

- Alors nous devons nous débrouiller pour trouver une vengeance adéquate…

- Mouai… mais ce n'est pas simple ! Il faut quelque chose de soft quand même pour Eddie… il faut faire attention au bébé !

Encore une fois, le directeur acquiesça de manière silencieuse, alors qu'il voyait son ancien élève repartir dans ses pensées pour trouver l'idée du siècle. Et lui aussi se mit à y réfléchir sérieusement.

xxx

- Mais non, c'est horrible ! S'exclama Harry. On ne peut quand même pas lui faire croire que j'ai disparu, même si ça vous arrangerait bien !

Severus soupira fortement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient la vengeance parfaite pour les trois bourriques qui les avaient embobinées, et Harry rejetaient toutes ses idées en bloc ! Comment ça, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il quitte Eddie, ou encore qu'il se fasse passer pour mort ! Puff'… même pas drôle ! Et la mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente de Severus ne le gênait en rien !

- Oh, ça vous va bien de critiquer mes idées, vous n'en avez pas eu une seule vous ! Répliqua alors Severus (en boudant, si, si :D)

- Moi je m'inquiète de la santé du bébé ! S'insurgea Harry. Et de celle d'Eddie aussi ! Elle est enceinte, il faut qu'on soit fin, et pas qu'on la fasse paniquer !

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que votre mort soudaine pourrait paniquer (il insista sur le mot avec un sourire narquois) ma fille ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale con ! S'exclama alors Harry.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bon, et ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répliquer :

- Quand allez-vous comprendre que j'aime votre fille ! Je ne suis pas avec elle pour vous emmerder ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui peut passer dans votre esprit tordu ! Non, je l'aime point barre ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie et elle porte mon enfant ! Alors cessez vos commentaires à deux balles !

Severus était mouché (largement), et il regardait à présent le jeune homme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il devait bien avouer qu'Harry n'avait rien de son père (hormis son physique), et l'étincelle de colère qui brillait au fond de ses émeraudes rappelait bien plus Lily. Oui, Severus devait se faire à cette idée : Harry aimait réellement sa fille, et il ne voulait que son bonheur… Et bien que cela ne lui plaise pas réellement, il savait aussi au fond de lui-même qu'Eddie était folle de ce maudit décoiffé au regard trop vert.

Alors de quel droit, lui, pouvait-il s'opposer à ça ? Il voulait plus que tout le bonheur de sa fille, et si c'était Harry ce bonheur, alors il devait s'y faire… Il soupira fortement (ces conclusions le déprimait quand même un peu), mais employa un ton neutre pour calmer son futur beau fils :

- Asseyez-vous, Harry, je crois que j'ai compris, et je suis … désolé (oh il a eu du mal à sortir celui la !)…

- Hein ?

Merde ! Pensa Harry alors que son « hein » très gracieux sortait tout seul. Mais bon, il fallait avouer aussi que Severus Rogue qui s'excuse face à Harry Potter ce n'est pas commun ! Ha, ouf'… revoilà le bon vieux regard noir qui signifie sans doute la lassitude face aux réactions parfois (il faut bien le dire) complètement immature de notre cher Harry !

- Ne me faite pas répéter, Potter ! Soupira alors Severus.

Harry pouffa discrètement, mais le sourire qui se dessina soudain sur le visage diabolique de son directeur lui donna des frissons (merde, et remerde… il sourit… c'est dingue … je ne suis pas sur que mon petit cœur supporte ça !). Et ce qui suivit le laissa littéralement sans voix :

- J'ai trouvé, dit Severus en ne se séparant pas de son sourire. Mon cher Harry (hoquet de surprise de ce Cher Harry), je pense que notre meilleure option est de nous entendre ! Toi et moi allons devenir d'inséparables compagnons de beuverie (HEIN ? Non, je rêve… il n'a pas dit ça ? Si ?), tout en ignorant nos chères compagnes !

- Toi ? … Moi ? … Beuverie ? …

Et oui, le malheureux cerveau d'Harry Potter avait à l'instant frôlé la surchauffe, et il n'était pas certain d'être réellement éveillé… Aie, ha si, pensa-t-il après s'être pincé, je suis bien réveillé…

Severus, lui, devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire à la réaction du jeune homme qui, bouche bée, le regardait comme s'il venait de se vider un plein chaudron d'Hydromel ! Mais il évita le sarcasme (pour une fois), et laissa tranquillement le temps aux informations de parvenir jusqu'au petit bout de cerveau utilisé par Harry (quoi ? Pas de sarcasme à voix haute, en pensée ça compta pas !). Oui… car c'était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu !

- Beuverie… répéta soudain un Harry toujours sous le choc.

Cette fois, Severus s'autorisa un rire qui ramena (enfin) Harry à la réalité. Le jeune homme cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois (et se pinça une nouvelle fois, juste pour être sur !), avant de récupérer l'usage de la parole :

- Vous êtes sérieux là ?

- Oui, sourit Severus (non, interdit de penser que se gamin est touchant !). Si, d'une manière si soudaine, nous nous mettons à nous entendre, nous tutoyer (wow je l'ai dit !), et à passer du temps ensemble (Harry est tout blanc soudain !)… et bien nos chères et tendres vont forcement chercher à savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- Mais nous le leur diront rien du tout, étant donné qu'on leur fait la tronche ! Termina Harry en souriant.

- Exactement… Hum, et bien finalement tu as peut-être un cerveau qui fonctionne finalement !

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant son vis-à-vis mais le sourire qu'affichait Severus et l'étincelle de ruse purement Serpentarde qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, ne put que faire sourire Harry alors qu'il répondait :

- En tout cas, pour une fois je m'incline devant la ruse du Serpentard ! Mais j'ai hâte de voir comment Tu (il insista bien) va gérer ma présence envahissante, bavarde et bien souvent puérile ! (Héhé, c'est à Sev de blêmir ce coup ci !). Parce que pour que ce plan fonctionne, il va falloir qu'on passe beauuuuuucoup de temps ensemble !

Et alors qu'Albus revenait en catimini dans son tableau, il put assister à la scène la plus émouvante (oui, oui, c'est bien le mot pour lui) de toute son existence (heu, et de sa mort aussi…) : un Harry souriant jusqu'aux oreilles face à un Severus boudeur, qui se transforme soudain entre un gendre et son futur beau-père partageant un grand éclat de rire.

Tout en essuyant la larme qui perlait à son œil (ils sont trooooop mignon… snif'), Albus quitta son tableau sous les rires de ses deux anciens protégés. Finalement, on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui ici !

xxx

Harry et Severus ne s'étaient pas montrés de la journée. Harry avait assuré ses cours, mais il disparaissait juste après, et aucun des deux n'avaient déjeuné à la grande salle le midi. Et à l'heure qu'il était, alors que la majorité des élèves et des professeurs étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle pour le diner, seul deux jeunes hommes savait réellement où était Harry et Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font ? Chuchota Nick à la table des Serpentards.

- Ils complotent, j'en suis sur ! Répondit Alex aussi bas.

Si les professeurs n'avaient pas été si occupés à se demander où pouvait bien être passés leur deux collègues, ils auraient pu voir une scène curieuse à la table des Serpentards : une vingtaine d'élèves de première année, de toute maison, toujours la même petite bande, était rassemblée en bout de table et chuchotaient sans relâche au sujet d'Harry et Severus. Ils savaient tous que les deux hommes avaient en fait passé tout leur temps libre ensemble, mais surtout qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à la grande salle…

Alex et Nick s'échangèrent un regard complice, tout deux persuadés que cela cachait quelque chose. Et quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, ils ne manquèrent rien du spectacle… Et quel spectacle !

Les élèves se figèrent.

Hermione, Amy et Luna recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille sur la table.

Neville se pinça à plusieurs reprises.

…

Et Eddie en tomba presque de sa chaise. Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc, alors que ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle rêvait forcement ! Aie… non, elle ne rêvait pas (tiens, tout mes personnages ont la même manie…) : la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était réelle… !

Harry riait de bon cœur alors que Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres (d'où la catatonie des élèves), parlait avec entrain :

- Oh oui, tu peux rire, Harry ! Vraiment, si tu l'avais vu ! Il sautait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en secouant son pantalon, et il criait à l'aide comme un vrai fêlé !

Quitte à jouer, Harry et Severus avaient décidés d'en profiter un peu, et les éclats de voix d'un Albus outré n'avait absolument rien changés à leur plan. Oui, car pour être sur de ne pas dévier sur une dispute (sait-on jamais …), ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les seuls sujets autorisés en public… A savoir, les enfants Rogue (oui, Sev adorait parler de ses enfants, et Harry les adoraient aussi !), le Quidditch, les potions et les DCFM, ainsi que (et surtout) Dumbledore.

Bien sur, aucun des deux n'aurait avoué, à ce stade, qu'ils avaient passés une agréable journée à comploter, ne s'engueulant finalement que très peu, mais ils s'étaient trouvé un sacré point commun qu'ils assumaient complètement : ils adoraient raconter les âneries de Dumbledore ! Et chacun avait un sacré gros dossier sous le coude !

- Je l'imagine bien ! Lança Harry en calmant un peu son rire. Mais alors, il avait quoi au final dans son pantalon ?

La salle était toujours figée et, plus que satisfait, Severus sourit de plus belle (faisant s'évanouir quelques Poufsouffle au passage) avant de répliquer d'une voix pleine de malice (si, si, vous avez bien lu, malice) :

- Un bonbon au citron métamorphosé en petite souris ! Ha… Minerva était vraiment douée ! Et à l'époque elle était la seule à savoir qu'Albus avait hooooorreur des souris !

Harry reparti alors dans son éclat de rire, et Severus le rejoignit au bout de quelques secondes, traumatisant encore plus ses élèves (et ses professeurs !). Mais, l'air de rien, les deux hommes avancèrent en riant vers la table des professeurs, et s'installèrent côte à côte avant de reprendre leurs babillages sur Dumbledore.

Alors qu'Harry et Severus commençaient à se servir en nourriture sans accorder la moindre importance au reste du monde, les élèves se défigèrent et, peu à peu, commencèrent à chuchoter pour échanger leurs impression sur cette scène des plus inattendues.

- J'te l'avais dit, souffla Alex en souriant. Ils complotent !

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre quand même ! Fit remarquer Nick.

Alex se contenta de sourire. Il connaissait trop bien son père, et il sentait un truc là dessous… Se promettant de faire sa petite enquête, il sourit en regardant son père rire en public (s'était une première !), mais éclata carrément de rire quand son regard se posa sur sa sœur.

Les professeurs aussi avaient finalement retrouvés l'usage de leurs membres et s'étaient mis à diner… Et Eddie était la seule à être encore figée, regardant (la bouche toujours grande ouverte) son père et son chéri se fendre la poire au souvenir de son grand père ! Cette scène était tout simplement incroyable, et bien qu'Eddie trouvait ça touchant (foutues hormones), elle se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là en une journée seulement !

Cette pensée la fit réfléchir pendant tout le diner, et elle était bien décidée à aller parler à l'un des deux (au choix, Harry… oui, parce que son père était limite effrayant là…). Mais c'est stupéfaite qu'elle les vit tout les deux quitter la table, sans même un regard pour elle, et sortir de la grande salle en se souriant mutuellement.

Trop surprise pour avoir l'idée de leur courir après, Eddie resta clouée sur sa chaise et repartie dans ses pensées… Elle avait la désagréable impression que son père et son chéri lui faisaient la tronche et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout…

* * *

J'espère vous avoir fait rire, et j'attends vos impressions !

A bientôt pour la suite…

Haley :D


	10. Tout s'arrange

Héhé ! Me revoilà :D et avec moins d'attente que la dernière fois ! Mais… avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Et oui, chaque chose doit avoir une fin… snif'…

Alors encore une fois, je veux remercier tout ceux qui me lisent depuis le début de cette fic, et surtout mes reviewers !

Princess Yuu : merci beaucoup à toi :D et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant… A bientôt !

Zaika : lol ! La voici la suite !

Chamallow : merci beaucoup :D ! Ce chapitre risque d'être aussi étonnant, mais j'espère aussi drôle ! Voici la suite :D

Voltéa : héhé :D contente de te revoir ici ! Et comme toujours, merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis ravie d'arriver aussi bien à te faire rire qu'à te faire pleurer (dans mes autres fics :P), et j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçue que je ne fasse pas durer cette histoire plus longtemps… A très vite, j'attends ton avis ! Bisous :D

Cradoss : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :D Bisous !

Erima : lol ! Voici la réponse pour Harry et Sev, en espérant que ca te plaise ! A bientôt, bisous !

Lul : lol ! vraiment, je suis bien contente de te faire rire, et tu vas voir que les filles ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! A bientôt (t'as vu, j'ai été plus rapide cette fois :D), bisous !

Et voilà, je vous laisse avec cet avant dernier chapitre…

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**10 – … Tout s'arrange**

Avec l'aide d'Amy, Eddie avait finalement réussi à se défiger à la fin du diner et maintenant elle était au bord des larmes (foutues hormones !).

- Il ne m'a même pas regardé, Amy ! Souffla-t-elle. Je suis sure qu'il m'en veut, je le connais trop bien ! Mais je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi…

Amy ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie. Elle avait bien sur trouvé suspecte l'attitude de Severus et Harry durant le diner mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'ils se forçaient… Alors vraiment, elle ne comprenait rien ! Et surtout pas pourquoi les deux hommes les avaient tous ignorés…

Alors elle incita juste son amie à aller parler à Harry pour en savoir plus, c'était la seule chose à faire d'après elle…

Mais l'appartement d'Harry se révéla vide… et ce qui acheva Eddie pour cette étrange soirée, fut la gargouille du bureau directorial qui ne bougea pas quand elle donna le mot de passe.

- Il a changé le mot de passe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ils ne veulent pas me voir !

Et alors qu'Eddie éclatait en sanglot dans les bras d'Amy, la jeune infirmière commença à se dire que son fameux plan était peut-être une mauvaise idée… Elle aurait pourtant du se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser un Serpentard dans ses retranchements… Et elle savait très bien qu'Harry avait un côté Serpentard très développé.

Amy commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle avait engendré. Elle connaissait Severus et Harry depuis 11 ans et elle était certaine que son petit discourt à l'infirmerie n'était pas suffisant pour déclencher une telle scène. Alors la seule question était, que s'était-il passé ?

C'est sur cette interrogation qu'Amy raccompagna son amie à son appartement, et la coucha. Elle lui fit discrètement avaler une potion de sommeil, et une fois Eddie endormie, elle lui murmura seulement :

- Excuse-moi, ma belle. Mais je vais découvrir ce qui leur prends, je te le promets…

xxx

- Ils sont trop bizarre ! S'exclama Alex. Merde, ce n'est pas possible que ces deux là s'entendent en une journée, même avec les menaces de leurs femmes !

Dans leur dortoir, Alex et Nick étaient installés sur le lit du premier. Et Alex, après avoir fermé les rideaux du lit par magie et avoir lancé un sort de silence (oui, il est en première année, mais vu avez vu ses parents ?), avait commencé à s'agiter. Nick savait très bien pourquoi : ils avaient vu Eddie se figer à la table des professeurs, et surtout les deux hommes repartir sans un regard pour elle… Et Alex s'inquiétait pour sa sœur.

Tout en rageant, Alex avait ressorti la carte des Maraudeurs et il avait encore soupiré en constant les faits :

- Ils sont encore ensemble.

- J'vois ça, répondit Nick. Tu sais vieux, j'ai pensé à un truc que j'avais oublié de te dire en les voyant rire tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Fit Alex soudain intéressé.

- Tu sais que les tableaux parlent beaucoup… Et bien La vielle folle au chapeau jaune, et ca vaut se que ca vaut puisque ça vient d'elle, mais bon… Enfin, elle a raconté à pas mal de tableaux qu'elle avait vu ton père pleurer de rire au pied d'Harry, et que ça lui avait tellement cassé les oreilles qu'elle était partie un peu plus loin. Quand enfin elle n'a plus entendu de bruit, elle est retournée dans son tableau, mais cette fois ci c'est apparemment Eddie et Amy qui sont passé dans le même couloir mortes de rire… La vieille folle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre du bruit que peuvent faire les sorciers !

Alex réfléchissait à toute allure aux paroles de son ami, tout en regroupant les informations qu'il avait. Eddie censée être faible, puisqu'elle doit se reposer… Son père et Harry dans le même couloir que les deux filles qui rient… Merlin, il y avait baleine sous cailloux, et il allait trouver ce que c'était !

xxx

- Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de rire, lança Severus à un Harry souriant.

Dans le bureau directorial, les deux hommes étaient installés face à face, et se félicitaient du regard pour leur prestation à la grande salle. Rire aux dépends d'Albus s'était révélé plus facile qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, et finalement les deux hommes avaient passés une bonne journée.

- Un thé ? Proposa alors Severus à son professeur.

- Et bien je ne serais pas contre quelque chose de plus fort, avoua Harry en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi, c'est si difficile que ça de passer du temps avec moi ? Se vexa aussitôt le maitre des cachots.

La vérité était que Severus avait apprécié l'humour et la jeunesse d'Harry pendant cette journée, et il avait cru que son jeune professeur avait aussi passé une bonne journée… Alors la réplique d'Harry suffit à le faire se renfrogner, sur de s'être fait avoir ! Mais le jeune homme remarqua aussitôt sa tête (il le connaissait trop bien !) et leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Mais non ! Franchement, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, cette journée a même été agréable !

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Severus (soulagé, il faut bien le dire !)

- Je n'aime pas faire du mal à Eddie, soupira Harry.

Cette fois, c'est Severus qui leva les yeux au ciel, et face à l'air penaud de son professeur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Mais qu'est-ce tu vas inventer ? Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal !

- Ha non ? Alors t'as pas du voir la tête qu'elle faisait quand on est sortis de la grande salle ! Elle est censée être fragile en ce moment, et moi je l'ignore comme si elle n'était rien du tout ! Pufff'… à ton avis, comment réagirait Marine dans la même situation ?

Hum… Harry venait de marquer un point là … Severus n'avait pas pensé à ça au moment de l'élaboration de ce plan semblant si parfait ! Mais après réflexion, il se doutait de l'état dans lequel pouvait être sa fille.

- Ok, va pour le Whisky pur feu ! S'exclama-t-il alors en retenant une grimace

- Humpf'…

Severus s'empêcha de rire alors qu'Harry s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil en boudant, et il leur servit en silence deux bonnes rasades d'alcool. L'affreux (enfin le supposé affreux) directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le maudit Potter qu'il avait sous les yeux, et il ne parvenait plus à se voiler la face… Pendant toutes ses années, il avait été facile d'ignorer les qualités d'Harry et de se focaliser sur son physique de Potter. Mais après cette journée où il avait vu un Harry cent pour cent naturel, il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Harry n'était pas prétentieux comme son père, il était drôle et intelligent, et malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, il était très mature pour son âge. De ce côté-là, Severus semblait voir Sirius en lui à certains instants : ce côté chien fou qui use d'humour pas toujours très fin pour masquer ses vrais sentiments. Typiquement Gryffondor ! Ha, ils faisaient une sacré équipe tout les deux : un jeune plein de connerie, et un vieux plein de sarcasmes !

A cette pensée, le directeur ne put retenir un rire qui fit aussitôt relever la tête d'Harry. D'un simple haussement de sourcils, il interrogea Severus du regard.

- Je pensais à nous deux dans cette pièce, avoua le directeur en resservant deux verres.

Harry avala le sien d'un trait (comme le premier) et grimaça un instant à la brulure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, avant de répondre en souriant :

- Je vois… Un jeune con et un vieux cynique ! C'est vrai que ça fait un drôle tableau !

Severus avala son Whisky de travers et manqua même de le recracher sur son vis-à-vis. Par Merlin, ce gosse lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ?

xxx

En couchant ses enfants ce soir là, Marine était plutôt satisfaite : Matéo et les jumelles lui avaient raconté avec entrain leur début de matinée avec leur père et Harry, et Marine sentait que tout ça avançait bien.

C'est donc en souriant qu'elle redescendit vers sa cuisine pour se servir un thé, avant de s'installer au salon et attendre le retour de son époux. Elle souriait d'avance à l'idée de lui faire raconter lui même ce que ses enfants lui avaient dit, même si elle n'était pas sure qu'il avoue avoir rit en présence d'Harry !

Mais alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Marine ne vit pas réellement le temps passer. Ce n'est que quand elle commença à bailler fortement qu'elle réalisa le temps qui était passé : il était près d'une heure du matin… et son mari n'était pas rentré !

Soudain inquiète, elle tenta de le joindre par cheminé, aussi bien dans le bureau directorial que dans son appartement, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais il était bien trop tard pour contacter Eddie par cheminée…

Alors, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre, Marine monta finalement se coucher en se promettant de comprendre ce qui se passait le lendemain.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, c'est encore avec une stupéfaction bien visible que la grande salle accueillie Severus et Harry pour le petit déjeuner. Et comme pour le diner de la veille, c'est en riant que les deux hommes firent leur entrée.

- Tu exagères ! S'exclama Harry en souriant. Franchement, je ne suis pas si nul que ça ?

- Hum… Mieux vaut que je ne réponde pas à cette question, Harry ! Répondit le directeur en souriant.

Harry prit alors un air boudeur qu'absolument toutes les filles (et une bonne partie des garçons aussi !) trouvèrent tout à fait adorable, même s'il savait bien que Severus avait raison… Ben oui, il était définitivement nul en potion ! Mais sa petite comédie l'amusait bien… Et depuis la veille au soir, il sentait bien que Severus n'avait plus besoin de se forcer pour être agréable. Harry avait enfin rencontré le vrai Severus Rogue, et il savait que la réciproque était vraie… Et le petit sourire diabolique que lui accorda son directeur en s'installant à table lui assura que Severus Rogue semblait s'amuser comme un fou ! Finalement, l'esprit Dumbledore serait-il contagieux ?

- Mesdames, messieurs, bonjour ! Lança chaleureusement Severus en s'installant. Hermione, vous êtes radieuse ! Pour quand est prévue la petite ?

Cette dernière recracha son jus de citrouille en s'étranglant presque. Alors qu'elle toussait et que les autres professeurs étaient figés (surtout Eddie… son père n'était comme ça qu'à la maison…), personne ne répondit au bonjour d'Harry mais il s'approcha en souriant d'Hermione et lui tapa doucement dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Remets-toi, Mione chérie, lança-t-il alors. Severus a raison, tu es radieuse !

- Merci, souffla-t-elle alors en rougissant plus encore. Merci à vous deux…

Elle fut encore une fois stupéfaite de voir Severus lui sourire, mais quand elle aperçue Eddie, figée et les yeux pleins de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la situation. Elle voyait bien que les deux hommes évitaient délibérément Eddie, et elle se devait d'en savoir plus… Elle s'accrocha alors un grand sourire aux lèvres (faisant soudain pâlir Severus et Harry) et se lança :

- Vous êtes radieux vous aussi, Monsieur le directeur ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de vous voir sourire, et surtout avec Harry ! Franchement, la miss-je-sais-tout que je suis tuerait pour savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous !

Alors qu'Harry était plié de rire sur l'épaule de Neville, Severus (qui avait lui aussi recraché son thé au début de la tirade) regardait Hermione comme si elle sortait tout droit de la quatrième dimension. Mais cette dernière ne cessait pas de sourire, et se régalait même de la stupéfaction de son employeur qui mit quelques minutes avant d'être capable de répondre. Et alors qu'Harry pleurait toujours de rire, avec Neville (qui n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps), Severus récupéra un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant et répondit (enfin) à sa jeune professeure :

- Si vous saviez, Hermione, vous ne regarderiez plus certaines personnes de la même façon.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Severus se leva et quitta la table sans un regard en arrière, laissant une Hermione perplexe. Harry avait aussitôt arrêté de rire, et avait soudain réalisé que Severus était aussi touché que lui par les mensonges de leurs femmes. Il soupira alors, mais ne remarqua pas le regard insistant d'Hermione sur lui.

Par contre, deux jeunes femmes à table avaient considérablement blêmies… Eddie et Amy se regardèrent avec inquiétude, la même question en tête : se pouvait-il qu'ils soient au courant ? …

xxx

- Ca c'est plus que bizarre, si tu veux mon avis, murmura Nick

- Je suis d'accord, soupira Alex.

Les deux jeunes sorciers venaient de suivre la conversation de loin grâce à la dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley (ben oui, les oreilles à rallonges c'est plus à la mode à cette époque :D), et Alex n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre… et surtout la réaction que cela avait provoqué chez sa sœur et Amy.

- Ta sœur est toute blanche, souffla Nick comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ami.

- Ouaip'… et Amy aussi !

Nick acquiesça et se contenta d'interroger son ami du regard sur ses intentions. Et sans hésiter une seconde, Alex se leva en lançant :

- Faut que je parle à mon père, je te retrouve en cours !

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Alex sorti de la grande salle en courant.

xxx

Severus enrageait dans son bureau, maudissant sa femme, sa fille et Amy, pour le coup tordu qu'elles avaient montés, et maudissant aussi Hermione d'avoir été… Hermione !

Mais bien sur, il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à la jeune femme… il était bien légitime qu'elle se pose des questions, elle qui le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Alors il se maudissait lui aussi ! Franchement, quelle idée de devenir lui même en public ? N'aurait-il pas pu se contenter de parler à Harry ? Non… il avait fallu que le côté maraudeur de son décoiffé préféré (héhé) déteigne sur lui ! Et en une journée en plus ! Par Merlin…

- Je suis maudit ! Termina Severus à voix haute.

Un éclat de rire se fit alors entendre dans le bureau directorial, et Severus se mit aussitôt à maudire une personne de plus : Albus.

- Mon enfant, lança Albus, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans cet état ?

- Vous le savez très bien, Albus ! Grogna le directeur.

- Hum… et bien j'ai un doute… Est-ce les mensonges de ta femme et ta fille, ou tout simplement ta fraiche amitié avec Harry qui te perturbe ? Parce que franchement, moi je dois avouer que je suis ravi de te voir agir au naturel en public ! Ce petit a toujours eut une drôle d'influence sur son entourage…

- Humpf'…

Albus se permit de rire franchement à l'air boudeur de son ancien professeur avant de reprendre :

- Est-ce vraiment si grave, Severus ?

- Quoi ? Que ma réputation soit tombée en miette en moins d'une journée, ou que ma femme se foute ouvertement de ma gueule ?

Bien, Albus avait donc compris que Le problème était les mensonges au sujet du bébé d'Eddie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car des coups étaient donnés à la porte…

Severus soupira fortement avant d'inviter l'intrus à entrer, et il soupira une fois de plus quand il aperçu son fils entrer dans son bureau.

- Alex…

- P'pa ! Et ben, tu m'as l'air d'une forme olympique !

- Humpf'…

Alex pouffa (tout comme Dumby, toujours là et pas très discret) avant de s'assoir en face de son père et de le regarder avec sérieux.

- Papa, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Humpf'…

- Je vois, pouffa Alex. Alors je vais te dire ce que j'en pense et tu me diras si je suis loin ou pas…

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, Alex…

- Je crois que si, avoua le jeune sorcier. Eddie, Amy et sans doute maman aussi ont du vous faire un sale coup, et pour vous venger, Harry et toi avaient décidés de faire semblant de vous entendre. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne faite pas tant semblant que ça, mais surtout que vous en voulait beaucoup aux filles…

Severus regardait son fils avec des yeux ronds, et se dernier se força à ne pas rire pour demander :

- Alors, finalement il est sympa Harry, non ?

- Humpf'…

- Papa !

- Bon d'accord, soupira l'ancienne terreur des cachots. Oui, Harry est agréable ! Il est drôle, intelligent et plein de vie… En plus de ça, il aime vraiment ta sœur et… Oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… Il me fait de la peine…

- Pourquoi ? Réussi à demander Alex malgré les confidences plus que surprenantes de son père.

Severus soupira fortement, mais se décida finalement à raconter à son fils la conversation qu'Harry et lui avait surpris.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama Alex. Comment elle a pu faire croire à Harry que son bébé était en danger ?

- Langage, Alex ! Ne put s'empêcher de réprimer Severus.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

- Il faut frapper plus fort que ça !

Et là, le si redouté directeur retrouva le petit sourire sadique qui le caractérisait depuis toujours… il savait bien que son fils était un vrai Serpentard !

xxx

Harry n'avait pas cours en ce mercredi matin, et il avait quitté la grande salle peu de temps après Severus pour aller, lui aussi, s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Contrairement à son supérieur, il n'avait aucun mal à l'idée de s'entendre soudainement avec lui : il avait toujours su qui il était au fond, et il était même très satisfait aujourd'hui de pouvoir parler librement avec Severus. Mais le problème d'Harry était Eddie : oui, il en voulait à la jeune femme de lui avoir menti, mais en même temps, elle lui manquait énormément… Et il souffrait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'elle, si bien qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait se retenir.

Mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement dans ses sombres pensées, des coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter de son siège.

- Entrez ! Soupira-t-il, même s'il aurait préféré rester seul.

Et quand il vit Hermione entrer dans son bureau, les bras croisés sur son ventre proéminent et l'air sévère, il soupira fortement et laissa lourdement sa tête retomber sur son bureau.

Le gros « boum » que fit la tête d'Harry au contact de la table fit sursauter la jeune femme, qui passa aussitôt de la sévérité à l'inquiétude :

- Mais enfin, Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Si tu savais, Mione… souffla-t-il sans pour autant relever la tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'installa en face de son ami avant de le forcer à relever la tête et de répondre :

- Et bien justement, je suis là pour que tu m'explique ! Puis-je savoir par quel miracle tu t'entends (enfin, pensa-t-elle sans le dire) avec Severus, mais surtout pourquoi vous ignorez Eddie ainsi !

- Humpf'…

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, Mr Potter !

- Humpf'…

- Harry !

- Bon, bon, d'accord, ne crie pas, Mione, je vais te raconter…

Mais à la fin du discours d'Harry, Hermione se dit mentalement qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré ne pas savoir… Elle ne comprenait pas comment Eddie avait pu mentir ainsi à Harry, et même si elle se doutait bien qu'Amy était à l'origine de tout ça, elle trouvait le mensonge beaucoup trop important.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ry'… Franchement, je suis…

- Ecœuré ? Déçu ? En colère ? Proposa-t-il en grimaçant.

- Hum… un peu de tout ça, oui… Mais en même temps, je ne pense pas qu'elles avaient envisagé les conséquences…

- Mione, je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes leurs défenses ! Elles nous ont manipulées, et franchement je me demande comment Eddie peu me faire un coup pareil ! N'est-elle pas censée m'aimer ?

Hermione plissa le front, signe qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir à plein gaz, et soudain, elle s'exclama :

- Bien, alors on va pousser un peu plus cette vengeance…

Et alors que le regard d'Harry s'illuminait (sa meilleure amie avait toujours de trèèèèèès bonnes idées), on frappa encore à sa porte.

- Harg… pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette école ! ENTREZ ! Hurla-t-il alors en faisant sursauter Hermione.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux Rogue aux sourires machiavéliques, il cessa de bouder et leur désigna un siège en souriant.

- Et ben, Harry, tu m'as l'air d'aussi bonne humeur que mon père un peu plus tôt ! Lança Alex en souriant. Comme quoi, chacun déteint assez rapidement sur l'autre quand même !

Un regard noir d'Harry et une claque derrière la tête de son père, ne fit absolument pas perdre le sourire d'Alex, et il se tourna vers Hermione pour ajouter :

- Mione, dis moi, vu le sourire que tu as, je suis sure que tu es pleines de bonnes idées !

- Ho oui, mon chéri ! Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé réfléchir mon côté Serpentard !

Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, pensa alors Severus. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?

xxx

Severus, Harry et Alex regardaient Hermione avec des yeux exorbités alors que cette dernière paraissait très (très !) satisfaite d'elle même !

- Merlin, Hermione, vous êtes… commença Severus

- Pire que moi ! Termina Alex en souriant.

- Je plains Ron, approuva Harry. Je comprends maintenant qu'il ait si peur de toi !

- Comment ça, je lui fais peur ?

- Heu… j'ai rien dit ! Rougit Harry sous les rires moqueurs des deux Rogue.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

- Bon, ce plan vous convient ?

- Et comment ! S'exclama Severus. C'est simple, perfide et drôle en même temps ! Matty va adorer ça !

- C'est clair ! Pouffa Alex. La crevette va se régaler !

- Parfait ! Lança alors Hermione. J'organise tout ça, et en attendant samedi, vous continuez à ignorer Eddie et Marine !

A ces mots, Harry et Severus se renfrognèrent, mais c'est Alex qui intervint :

- Elles l'ont bien cherché ! Et moi je m'occupe d'Amy… Hum, je suis sure que Nick va adorer ça aussi !

- Je ne veux rien savoir… Soupira Severus.

Et alors qu'Hermione et Harry éclataient de rire, Alex prit un air très sérieux pour demander :

- Papa ? Je peux aller voir les jumeaux Weasley à Pré-au-lard ?

Deux hoquets de rire et un soupire furent sa seule réponse…

xxx

Le reste de la semaine fut des plus étranges pour les habitants de Poudlard, et en ce vendredi soir, alors qu'elle s'installait tranquillement à table, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire un bilan mental de la situation…

Harry et Severus s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, et on les croisait en pleine discussion dans n'importe quel coin de Poudlard. Severus avait retrouvé son mordant et son cynisme habituel, mais il était aussi beaucoup plus aimable avec les élèves et les autres professeurs, alors qu'Harry s'était fait plus sérieux au fil des jours. Hermione sourit à cette idée : Harry avait toujours adoré emmerder Severus, mais maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient, ses blagues étaient beaucoup moins puériles… au grand damne des premières années, qui s'étaient finalement retrouvés avec de vraies retenues ! Bien sur, le professeur Potter restait connu pour sa bonne humeur, mais la maturité s'était ajoutée à ses qualités !

En tout cas, ce qui n'avait pas changé était l'attitude des deux hommes envers Eddie : ils l'ignoraient toujours autant et, même si Hermione savait que cela peinait beaucoup Eddie, elle avait aussi remarqué que la jeune femme n'avait rien tenté pour comprendre l'attitude de son père et de son amant. Et Harry lui avait confirmé qu'elle n'avait même pas tenté de l'approcher… Et au gout d'Hermione, Eddie affichait un air de culpabilité bien trop flagrant, et elle était persuadée qu'Eddie savait très bien pourquoi Harry et Severus lui en voulait.

Marine aussi, d'ailleurs, semblait l'avoir compris : elle avait cherché partout Severus le mercredi matin, et quand elle l'avait enfin trouvé (dans la grande salle… en plein repas), il s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard noir et de quitter la pièce… et à chaque fois qu'elle était apparue ensuite, il avait disparu aussitôt. Tout ce qu'Hermione avait pu intercepter était un regard, mais ce regard en disait long : Eddie, Amy et Marine se l'était échangé, un air inquiet sur le visage, et Marine n'était pas revenue à Poudlard depuis…

Quand à Amy… et bien, elle était sans doute la moins bien lotie du lot ! La pauvre infirmière avait eu mille et uns ennuis depuis mercredi après midi, et Hermione n'était même pas sure d'être au courant de tout ! Bien sur, elle avait reconnu les incontournables de chez Weasley, comme la crème canari par exemple… Hum, à ce souvenir, elle étouffa un rire dans sa serviette ! Parce que le jeudi midi, les élèves et les professeurs avaient eu la plus belle crise de rire de leurs vies quand leur infirmière s'était transformée en un canari jaune vif au beau milieu du dessert !

Amy faisait profil bas, mais Alex et Nick (armés de la carte des maraudeurs, et les poches pleines de conneries) la pistait à chaque moment qu'ils avaient de libre, et s'acharnaient à faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle avait subi les cheveux rose, la peau bleue (les nés moldus l'avaient comparée à un Schtroumf pendant des heures !), les éternuements à répétition, et même l'apparition d'un marécage dans son infirmerie ! Et quand elle avait eu le malheur de s'en plaindre à Severus, ce dernier s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil et de répliquer : « je n'ai pas eu vent de tout ça, Me Zabini, êtes vous sure de ne pas abuser des potions énergisantes de votre infirmerie ? » … Ce jour là, Hermione avait bien cru qu'Amy allait sauter à la gorge du directeur, mais finalement elle s'en était allée en bougonnant, et en jurant sur tout les saints qu'elle trouverait le fautif !

Mais Amy n'avait pas trouvé… et la barbe blanche qu'elle affichait ce soir (rouge de honte, bien évidemment) en était bien la preuve…

Tout ça était vraiment très drôle, et Hermione caressa doucement son ventre rond en souriant. La veille au soir, elle avait avouée la vérité à Ron (pour que le plan du samedi fonctionne encore mieux !), et ce dernier (après avoir été écœuré du mensonge, et il était bien placé pour imaginer !), avait éclaté de rire et promis à sa femme qu'il était à cent pour cent avec eux pour le plan !

Alors tout était parfait… Oh oui, tout, et ça allait être la cerise sur le gâteau (hum… gâteau… j'ai faim moi, ça creuse de réfléchir…) ! Elle avait habillement raconté à Molly et Ginny qu'Eddie avait eu un sacré choc et qu'elle était très fragile. Et bien sur, elle avait insisté sur l'état inquiétant du bébé… Cette partie du plan les avaient le plus ennuyés Harry et elle, mais il était nécessaire, et elle était sure que ça allait marcher : Eddie allait toute seule avouer la vérité…

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une étape au plan :

- Hum… au fait, Ry', j'ai oublié de te dire que Ron a organisé un barbecue demain midi. Tu sais, depuis que mon père lui a fait découvrir ça, il en raffole !

Harry lui offrit un sourire complice qui encouragea la future maman à reprendre :

- Et bien sur, vous êtes invités ! Severus, Luna, Neville, Amy et Eddie ! Ron va prévenir vos conjoints aujourd'hui, donc on pourra aller directement à la maison demain en fin de matinée !

Harry, Luna et Neville acceptèrent tout de suite en souriant, mais Amy et Eddie restèrent très perplexes… et surtout quand Severus répondit :

- Avec plaisir, Hermione. Je dois bien avouer que votre époux sait faire de la bonne viande !

Hermione sourit au compliment (elle ne s'y était pas attendue à celle là !), mais se tourna sans rien ajouter vers Eddie et Amy, et les interrogea du regard.

Ni Hermione, Harry et Severus, ni Alex et Nick, ne manquèrent le regard quelque peu paniqué que s'échangèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant d'acquiescer finalement. Hum… cette journée allait être intéressante !

xxx

- Bonjour mes chéris ! S'exclama Molly Weasley en souriant.

Merlin non, pensa Eddie alors que la matriarche Weasley s'approchait d'elle avec un regard inquiet. Elle lui posa une bise sur chaque joue avant de lancer avec autorité :

- Eddie, mon ange, viens t'asseoir tu ne dois pas rester debout !

Eddie lança un regard désespéré vers Amy, mais cette dernière était déjà assaillie de question par les membres de cette grande famille, qui s'inquiétaient tous sur l'état de santé d'Eddie. Bien sur, pour ne pas perdre la face, elle fut obligé de raconter le mensonge qu'elle avait servit à Severus et Harry. Mais pour se venger un peu de Severus, elle raconta bien évidement la cause du soit disant état d'Eddie… Bien sur, seul Ron était au courant de la vérité, et alors qu'Alex emmenait Matéo à l'écart, le meilleur ami du Survivant mit en route son rôle dans le plan.

- Franchement, Harry, tu devrais grandir un peu ! Ta femme est enceinte, quelle idée de la faire courir dans les couloirs ! Puf'… je te croyais moins stupide que ça !

Et Ron planta Harry avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre… Bien évidemment, Harry savait que Ron jouait la comédie, et avec autant de talent que son ami, il adopta la seule attitude possible : il baissa les yeux, confus, et alla s'installer à l'écart des autres. Et cette scène, Ron s'était bien sur arrangé pour qu'Eddie n'en loupe pas une miette…

Mais au milieu de la famille un peu choqués, et très inquiet de la situation, Severus intervint :

- Je suis autant fautif qu'Harry, mais au moins nous avons cessé de nous disputer !

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Drago, stupéfait. Harry et toi vous vous parlez civilement ?

Severus se contenta d'un rictus rieur avant de chercher le décoiffé du regard, et de se mettre à crier :

- Harry, reviens par là !

Harry ? … Le tutoiement ? … Wow, les autres avaient du mal à croire ça (et juste ça !).

- J'n'ai pas envie… Débrouille-toi avec eux, Sev…

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire, avec son air de chien battu ?

- Ben ça alors ! S'exclama Arthur en souriant.

- C'était pas trop tôt ! Lancèrent les jumelles Rogue en riant.

Et alors que leur père leur faisait un clin d'œil discret, et que leur mère blêmissait à vue d'œil, les jumelles comprirent qu'il y avait baleine sous cailloux (réplique de famille…) et que cette journée promettait d'être riche en découvertes ! Hum… elles allaient se trouver une bonne place pour assister au spectacle !

xxx

Alex avait attiré Matéo à part, et malgré les sept ans de son petite frère, Alex savait très bien que le petit sorcier allait adorer jouer la comédie. Il lui avait raconté, en version soft quand même, la vérité sur l'état d'Eddie et du bébé, et Matéo avait accepté avec un grand sourire d'aider son père et Harry.

Oui, car le petit Rogue avait été ravie d'entendre que les deux hommes les plus important pour lui avaient finis par s'entendre, et il était aussi un peu en colère contre Eddie… Alors tout ça allait être très drôle…

- T'a bien compris ce que tu dois faire, Matty ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiet ! Mais Harry et papa ils savent, hein ?

Alex acquiesça en silence mais en souriant largement, et Matéo n'hésita pas plus longtemps : il se dirigea à grand pas vers la table ou presque tout le monde était déjà, et prit une moue colérique avant de lancer :

- Vous avez fait du mal au bébé, d'Eddie ! Vous êtes vraiment méchants, tout les deux !

Severus et Harry déglutirent en même temps, sans vraiment avoir besoin de se forcer tant Matéo jouait bien la comédie.

- Matty… tenta alors Severus.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas vous parler, vous êtes trop méchant pour ça !

Et en laissant couler une larme de crocodile, Matéo s'éloigna de la table et parti de réfugier près de Ron et Hermione.

Personne ne vit Matéo frapper dans la main de Ron, et tous (ou presque…) foudroyèrent aussitôt Harry et Severus du regard. Bien sur, les deux hommes prirent un air coupable tout à faire adorable (même pour Sev, foie de Weasley !), alors qu'ils jubilaient intérieurement : Eddie, Amy et Marine avaient un air des plus coupables au visage, et Eddie semblait même au bord de la crise de larmes. Elle savait combien Matéo aimait Harry, et c'était bien trop horrible pour elle de voir son innocent (héhé, que tu crois…) petit frère être si déçu… Mais avant même qu'elle n'envisage l'idée d'avouer, c'est Molly qui intervint :

- Le petit a raison, vous êtes stupides ! Merlin, quand allez vous enfin grandir un peu ! Harry, vraiment, Eddie est enceinte ! Tu dois prendre soin d'elle ! Et maintenant, regarde dans quel état elle est, tu te rends compte qu'elle pourrait perdre le bébé ! Oh… je me fais bien trop vieille pour tout ça moi…

- En fait, papa et Harry s'entendent depuis ce jour là, intervint Alex en masquant son sourire diabolique. Ne t'en fait pas, mamie Molly, ils ne se disputent plus !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Molly qui n'avait pas assisté à l'échange des deux hommes un peu plus tôt.

- Vraiment, acquiesça Severus en souriant. Je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry n'est pas si stupide que ça…

- Et moi, continua Harry en souriant lui aussi, que Sev n'est pas si bougon qu'il veut le faire croire !

Le regard amusé qu'ils s'envoyèrent acheva les convives (enfin ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le coup en tout cas !), mais Molly, une fois sa stupeur passée, revint très vite au sujet principal :

- Il n'empêche qu'il est un peu tard quand même ! Mais vous avez intérêt à continuer à vous entendre, et à prendre soin d'Eddie et du bébé ! Hum… ma chérie, je t'ai préparé une bonne soupe aux vertus miraculeuses pour les femmes enceinte !

Et s'en suivi des milliers de mises en garde pour la santé du bébé, qui acheva complètement de culpabiliser Eddie. Molly était visiblement très inquiète, tout comme Ginny qui s'y était mise aussi, et Eddie ne pouvait plus se taire… Et quand Matéo revint à table en lançant un regard des plus noirs à Harry, elle craqua :

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est un mensonge… Merlin, un putain de mensonge… Le bébé n'a rien du tout, et moi non plus !

- Et ben c'n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Harry.

- Ouaip', intervint Matéo.

Le petit avait retrouvé un large sourire et tapa dans la main d'un Ron tout aussi gai, alors même qu'Hermione et Alex éclataient enfin de rire.

Et quand Eddie se rendit compte de leurs sourires, et de celui tout aussi large de son père, elle ne put que soupirer :

- Putain de Serpentard…

- Langage, ma fille ! Intervint Severus.

Elle lui rendit un regard noir mais alors que la plupart des invités ne comprenait rien du tout, Severus se fit un plaisir de porter le coup de grâce :

- Dois-je t'expliquer, ma chère fille, qu'Harry et moi avons surpris une conversation où Amy et toi vous ventiez de votre plan si parfait ! Dois-je préciser pour tout le monde ici, que le prétendu état de santé de ton enfant n'était qu'une vile manipulation pour nous rapprocher Harry et moi, et avec la complicité de ma femme ?

Cette fois, tous comprenaient… et alors qu'ils envoyaient des regards clairement outrés et chargés de reproches aux trois femmes, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Tu oublies de préciser qu'elles ont finalement réussi leur coup, Sev ! Alors je pense que la vengeance a duré bien assez longtemps !

Et là, Harry put voir avec plaisir le regard plein d'espoir de sa femme. Eddie, persuadée qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner un tel mensonge avant longtemps, laissa couler des larmes de joie quand Harry se leva de table et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Doucement, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Je t'aime trop pour te fuir plus longtemps, amour…

Et alors qu'il passait doucement la main sur le ventre encore plat d'Eddie, elle se jeta dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes de joie, tout en riant à la réplique que lança Alex :

- Hum, Amy, désolé pour cette semaine, mais…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication, il avait déjà une infirmière folle furieuse aux trousses qui le poursuivait dans le jardin…

- Bien joué… murmura Marine à l'oreille de son époux.

Et alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire sincère et l'attirait à lui pour un baiser enflammé (ben oui, lui aussi il était en manque !), c'est un Fred Weasley enfin calmé à la vue d'Amy furieuse qui demanda :

- Mione, tu nous racontes la semaine d'Amy ?

Eclatant tout d'abord de rire, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Hermione raconta oh combien Amy avait eu une semaine difficile… mais après tout, c'était son idée !

- Hermione, ce plan était parfait, félicita Severus.

- Ouaip', parfait ! Appuya Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Et maintenant, si on faisait une partie de Wii, s'exclama Matéo avec enthousiasme. Parrain, faut vraiment que t'apprenne à papa à jouer au bowling… il est trop nul !

Et alors qu'Harry (et tous les autres !) éclatait de rire, Severus se contenta de maugréer :

- Merlin foudroie moi sur place…

* * *

Alors ? J'attends vos impressions !

Et je vous dit à bientôt avec l'épilogue… je commence à l'écrire tout de suite alors si vous êtes gentil avec moi (traduction : si j'ai plein de reviews), je le posterais peut-être dans quelques jours !

Byeeeee :P

Haley


	11. Le gendre de Severus

Hello :D

Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic… snif… snif… ça fait toujours bizarre de finir une histoire, et celle-ci m'a beaucoup amusée à écrire. Alors j'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira !

Une dernière fois, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi avec cette histoire, reviewers ou non :D…

Mais où sont passé mes reviewers (Joe, je ne te félicite pas !) ? Snif… enfin, même si le chapitre 10 n'a pas récolté autant de reviews que les précédant, voici l'épilogue !

Zaika : wow lol ! Merci beaucoup ! La voici, la suite (et la fin) :D

Lul : merci beaucoup ! Lol « baleine sous cailloux » est une petite dédicace à des collègues de bureau aussi frappé que moi… Je suis en tout cas ravie que cette histoire t'ai plut, et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira aussi ! Bisous :D

Voltéa : lol merci beaucoup ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de lire tes reviews, et je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ave cette histoire ! Ne t'en fait pas pour l'OS, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder… A très vite, ici ou ailleurs… Bisous ! :D

Voilà… juste trois reviews snif… Mais bon, voici la fin de cette histoire…

Bonne lecture !

Haley

**

* * *

**

**11 – Le gendre de Severus**

***POV Severus***

Voilà, la vie va connaitre un sacré tournant aujourd'hui… pourquoi ? Et bien, laissez moi donc vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette folle année pour comprendre comment on en est arrivé là…

Déjà, pour vous situer un peu, nous sommes début juillet. Il fait étonnamment beau pour Londres, mais j'en suis bien heureux aujourd'hui. Et oui, moi, Severus je suis heureux ! Mais comment ne pas l'être ?

Je suis calmement assis contre un vieux chêne, loin de ceux qui s'affèrent chez moi, dans un coin planqué du jardin, avec mon adorable petit fils dans les bras. Ce magnifique petit garçon de deux mois au regard azur et aux cheveux noirs (en bataille, bien sur… que voulez vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir !), me fait inévitablement penser à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, même si j'ai bien failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand ma fille a osé nommer Mon petit fils James ! Mais bon… J'ai réussi à négocier le « Jamie » avec Harry, et tout le monde l'appelle comme ça maintenant.

Ben oui, imaginez donc ma tête, quand ma fille m'a lancé en souriant : « Papa, voici ton petit fils, James Severus Potter » ! Merlin, mon cœur a eu beaucoup de mal à suivre, je vous jure ! Et heureusement qu'Harry et moi nous entendions bien, parce sinon je crois bien que je l'aurais étripé quand il a éclaté de rire à ma réaction !

Hum… Harry ! Ce maudit gamin m'a sacrément surpris durant cette année. Je dois bien l'avouer, tout le monde avait raison : Harry est agréable à vivre… Si, si, même que je le pense vraiment !

Après notre petite vengeance, très bien menée par Hermione, la vie est redevenue normale pour nous… mais normale d'une nouvelle façon ! Eddie, Hermione et Harry m'ont poussé à être moi-même plus souvent, et j'ai eu la stupéfiante surprise d'obtenir l'amour de mes élèves… Incroyable, hein ? Moi, l'ancienne terreur des cachots, la chauve souris graisseuse, le directeur coincé et sévère… et bien maintenant, je suis comparé à Albus ! Si, je vous jure… Bon, ça aussi j'ai eu beaucoup (beauuuuuucoup) de mal à m'y faire, mais finalement c'est bien agréable de voir ces cornichons gueulards me faire de grands sourires. D'après Hermione, les gamins sont heureux ! Et d'après Harry, je n'ai en tout cas pas perdu mon imagination pour les punitions !

Et bien oui, je veux bien être gentil mais il ne faut pas pousser quand même ! Et si mes élèves savent qu'ils peuvent être tranquilles s'ils se tiennent à carreaux, ils savent aussi ce qui les attend s'ils enfreignent les règles !

Mais bon… je ne vais pas trop m'attarder là-dessus parce que c'est la migraine assurée… Si vous saviez le nombre de punitions que j'ai du inventer pour mon propre fils ! Hum… Alex et Nick (et la majorité des premières années d'ailleurs !) vont finir par me rendre fou ! Je vous jure, ils sont pires que les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley réunis … Et pour cause ! Ils ont cette foutue carte magique, et un crédit illimité chez les jumeaux… Pourquoi ? Je leur ai posé la question une fois, et c'est Fred qui m'a joyeusement répondu : « Ils nous font une pub d'enfer, et font preuve d'une si belle imagination ! Nous ne pouvons que les encourager ! »… Puff', oui, et me rendre dingue au passage ! Et quand je pense que les jumelles vont débarquer en Septembre… aie, aie…

Heureusement, Harry a cessé de jouer au gamin, et il déborde lui aussi d'imagination pour punir les jeunes, même si à chaque fois je perçois son sourire fier et rieur !

Enfin, tout roule plutôt bien à Poudlard. J'avoue que je suis fier de mes professeurs qui sont pleins de bonnes idées pour améliorer l'enseignement, et je le suis encore plus du niveau qu'Eddie a donné aux élèves en potions. Et oui, ma matière fétiche n'a jamais été aussi bien enseignée qu'aujourd'hui, et je suis fier de mon bébé… Enfin, mon bébé qui a fait un bébé dans sa salle de classe !

Je ne peux retenir un rire à ce souvenir, et je caresse doucement la joue de Jamie qui s'est endormi contre moi. Ce petit est si sage à cet instant… mais je vous jure que son premier cri dans la salle où j'ai jadis enseigné est monté haut dans les décibels !

Et oui, c'est pendant un cours qu'Eddie donnait aux Serpentard/Gryffondor de première année que Jamie a décidé de nous rejoindre… Et ça a été si vite, qu'Alex a à peine eu le temps d'aller chercher Amy à l'infirmerie, que déjà mon petit fils voyait le jour.

Ha, et je ne vous raconte pas la tête d'Harry ce jour là ! Mémorable, je vous jure ! Il est devenu tout blanc au début, mais quand il a pris son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois, j'ai pu voir les larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues… Je crois, non, j'en suis certain aujourd'hui, qu'Harry est le plus heureux des papas (encore plus gaga avec Jamie que Ron l'est avec sa fille Rose) ! Et puis, j'avoue qu'il se débrouille très bien !

Alors tout ceci me fait largement sourire… oui, parce que je suis certain d'une chose : ma fille est heureuse. Eddie et Harry s'entendent à merveille, et j'ai très vite du avouer que leur amour était flagrant. Ils forment, avec Jamie, une parfaite petite famille… qui va s'unir pour de bon aujourd'hui…

Et moi aussi je suis heureux ! C'est vrai, ma femme déborde d'énergie et son projet avec Molly a vu le jour au début de l'année. Je vous jure qu'on a été épatés, tous ! Alors que Pré-au-lard était recouvert de neige, Marine et Molly nous on fait découvrir une sorte de vaste chaumière très chaleureuse, où elles font partager la cuisine traditionnelle, moldue comme magique, à tout le monde depuis plus de six mois. Elles ont un succès fou, et sont plus heureuses que jamais !

Et mes petits monstres, les jumelles et Matty, en sont ravis aussi : ils passent beaucoup de temps au restaurant, testant avec plaisir toutes les innovations en pâtisserie de mamie Molly !

Ha, mon petit Matty… le plus Dumbledore de mes enfants est vraiment heureux depuis que je m'entends avec son parrain adoré ! A son plus grand plaisir, nous passons un temps fou à jouer à la Wii, et j'ai d'ailleurs une grande nouvelle pour vous : je suis devenu un as au bowling ! (Merci Harry… j'avoue !)…

- Severus !

Ha, ça c'est Marine qui me cherche… Oups, il est onze heures bien entamé, elle doit me chercher depuis un moment ! Bon, j'ai Jamie endormi dans les bras, parfait… comme ça elle ne pourra pas me hurler dessus !

Mais je ne vais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps quand même, et puis il faut que je me prépare… Ha oui, parce que je ne vous ai pas dit : ma fille se marie aujourd'hui !

xxx

***POV Eddie***

Respire. Un, deux, trois… Oh Merlin, il faut que je me calme et que je respire, sinon je vais tomber dans les pommes !

Pourtant, franchement je n'ai aucune raison d'être si paniquée… C'est vrai, entre Harry et moi c'est le bonheur parfait depuis de longs mois maintenant, et notre petit trésor nous comble de bonheur chaque jour…

Ha oui, voilà ! Parfait, il faut que je pense à mon fils pour me détendre ! Mon plus grand bonheur, et ma plus grande fierté… Mon petit Jamie est un amour et je fonds à chaque fois qu'il me souri !

Pour tout dire, Harry et moi étions assez nerveux à la fin de ma grossesse, mais je pense qu'on se débrouille bien au final ! Tout nous est venu naturellement, et au bout de seulement deux mois nous savons parfaitement reconnaître chaque pleur de notre ange…

Harry est un papa formidable, et je vous jure que si je ne le freinais pas, le second serait déjà en route ! Oh, bien sur, je veux plusieurs enfants, mais je préfèrerais mettre quelques années entre eux quand même… Je me souviens que trop bien, quand j'étais gamine, des deux grossesses rapprochées de ma mères et pour peu que je fasse moi aussi des jumeaux, je préfère mettre un peu d'écart entre eux !

Et puis, je veux avoir tout le temps de m'occuper de Jamie, et d'Harry ! Il est parfois difficile de mener de front ma vie de mère, de femme et de professeur, et ce même si nous vivons tous les trois à Poudlard…

_Toc, toc, toc… _

Ha, enfin ! J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient me laisser mariner toute seule pendant encore des heures ! J'ouvre alors avec plaisir la porte de mon ancienne chambre dans le manoir Rogue, et je laisse entrer ma mère, Amy, Hermione et Ginny, qui ont d'immenses sourires au visage.

- C'est le grand jour ! Claironne Amy. Alors ma chérie, pas trop stressée ?

- Joker… je soupire seulement. Bon, on commence à se préparer tout de suite ?

J'ignore royalement leurs rires et je remercie intérieurement Merlin quand ma mère déballe ma robe de mariée et m'aide à l'enfiler.

Notre préparation à durée plusieurs heures, mais je dois avouer que ça en valait la peine. Non seulement mes demoiselles d'honneurs et ma mères sont magnifiques dans leurs robes bleue pale, mais en plus j'ai du mal à me reconnaître dans ce miroir !

Est-ce bien moi ? Merlin, je crois que mon Harry va aimer ça… Ma mère a relevé mes cheveux noirs en un magnifique chignon compliqué d'où s'échappent quelques mèches bouclées, et elle y a parsemé de petites fleurs blanches. Mais ce qui fait sans doute le plus d'effet est cette robe blanche… Le décolleté est assez plongeant, et le bustier moulant met encore plus en valeur ma poitrine proéminente (merci l'allaitement), alors que la jupe s'évase au niveau des hanches, pour finir en un millier de vagues qui trainent au sol.

- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique… murmure ma mère avec émotion.

- Merci m'man…

Elle me caresse la joue doucement, et alors que mes amies se mettent à rire, je vois nettement ma mère effacer une larme d'émotion de son visage avant de se reprendre :

- Je vais voir où en est ton père, je suis sure qu'il se planque encore dans le jardin avec Jamie et qu'il n'a même pas passé son smoking !

Je ris à mon tour tout en acquiesçant, et c'est aussi avec émotion que je regarde ma mère quitter ma chambre.

- Un galion qu'il s'est endormi derrière le grand chêne avec Jamie ! S'exclame Amy en riant.

- Hum… je tiens le pari ! Réplique Hermione sur le même ton.

Je ris forcement, alors que mes amies sont déjà entrain d'imaginer les positions des plus étranges dans les quelles mon père a pu s'endormir, mais je réponds :

- Non, moi je pense qu'il est entrain de maudire tout les Dieux jusqu'au dernier…

Et alors que j'ai un grand sourire accroché au visage, je sais d'avance ce qu'elles vont répliquer en chœur :

- Son bébé se marie !

Et oui, même si mon cher papa a enfin accepté Harry, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécie l'idée que son « bébé » se marie… enfin, ces derniers temps il nous a tellement surpris qu'il pourrait bien en être heureux, qui sait !

En tout cas, moi, je vous dis à bientôt… je dois arrêter de penser si je veux tenir jusqu'à la cérémonie !

xxx

***POV Alex***

Bon, les feux d'artifices sont près, les décorations piégées sont toutes en place, et ma vengeance spéciale Amy est parfaite. Ben oui, est-ce que vous imaginiez vraiment que j'allais en rester là ? Ha mais je suis bête, vous ne savait peut-être pas comment Amy nous a puni Nick et moi pour la semaine qu'elle avait passé…

Laissez-moi deux secondes que je me débarrasse du gendarme de la maison, et je vous explique…

- Non, mamie Molly, je n'ai rien mis dans ce punch !

- Alex…

Bon, je m'arme de ma moue la plus craquante (oui, je sais faire, Harry m'a appris !) et je vois peu à peu ma grand-mère de cœur fondre alors que je lui réponds :

- Mamie, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait au punch…

En plus c'est vrai, alors elle pourrait me croire quand même ! Nick et moi (largement aidés des jumeaux Weasley et de Ron) on a juste placé quelques décorations piégées, mais on ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher le mariage d'Eddie, alors on a vraiment fait soft… juste de quoi mettre un peu d'ambiance ! Et les feux d'artifices sont géniaux !

- Bien, réponds enfin Molly en me souriant. Mais je te préviens, vous attendez la fin de la cérémonie pour lancer les feux !

Oups'… je crois que je n'ai pas pu retenir ma grimace… Mais comment diable sait-elle pour les feux d'artifice !

- J'ai élevé les jumeaux, rit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Et après avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux (j'ai hooooooorreur de ça !), elle s'en va en chantonnant. Une chose est sure… ma grand-mère adore les mariages !

Bon, en tout cas il faut retenir le point positif : elle vient de me donner son accord pour troubler la parfaite organisation qu'elle prévoit avec ma mère depuis des semaines ! Cool…

Mais revenons au sujet le plus délicat : Amy… Vous vous souvenez sans doute que Nick et moi avons pourri une semaine entière de sa vie à Poudlard ? Et bien, je vous jure que quand elle a réussi à me mettre la main dessus le jour où la vérité à éclaté, ce qu'elle m'a fait subir fait passer les punitions de mon père pour du pipi de chat ! Si, si, j'vous jure…

Déjà, quand elle m'a attrapé, elle m'a hurlé dessus pendant quinze bonnes minutes (alors que tout le monde pleurait de rire autour de nous… ben oui, elle m'a couru après dans le jardin pendant vingt minutes avant de réussir à m'attraper…). Et ensuite, et j'ignore encore comment elle s'y est prise sans baguette, elle m'a attrapé par les pieds, et m'a jeté sans ménagement dans la petite marre du jardin d'Hermione… Hey, ne riez pas ! Cette marre est répugnante, pleine de crapaud et de toute petits poissons bizarres qui s'infiltrent très facilement dans les vêtements… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harg, rien que d'y penser, j'en frémi… Oui, parce que pour me débarrasser de tous ces poissons pervers, j'ai été obligé de me déshabiller presque entièrement (traduisez : j'ai fini en caleçon avec toute ma famille comme public… hilare, bien sur, le public)…

Mais si encore elle en était resté là… hum, je pense que j'aurais digéré (après tout, je l'avais bien cherché quand même…), mais elle a frappé plus fort encore quand nous sommes retournés à Poudlard… Le soir même, elle nous a chopé dans un couloir Nick et moi et nous a (momentanément) fait passer l'envie d'être des maraudeurs… Hum, de toute façon nous n'étions plus franchement crédibles ! Parce qu'elle nous a transformée en filles ! Si, si, et en vraie filles ! J'vous jure, il faut savoir que notre infirmière est vraiment très (très, très) douée en métamorphose… parce qu'on a rien réussi à changer de notre apparence pendant un mois entier !

Oh… j'en pleurerais encore ! Imaginez des couettes bien hautes impossible à défaire (elles se refaisaient aussitôt), des tâches de rousseurs pleins le visage, mais surtout des jupes ! Harg… horrible souvenir ! En plus, mon père se pliait de rire à chaque fois qu'il nous croisait… Pufff'… remarque, je lui ai fait passer l'envie de rire après ça !

Et ouai, Nick et moi avons un accès illimité et gratuit dans les stocks (et les nouveautés… hum, surtout les nouveautés !) des jumeaux Weasley… alors pensez bien qu'on en profite ! Et grâce à la carte d'Harry, on ne se fait presque jamais prendre… ce qui n'empêche pas mon père de nous punir d'ailleurs…

Enfin bref, j'aperçois Nick qui vient d'arriver et il faut que je le sauve des griffes de mamie Molly… elle est entrain de fouiller ses poches, et si elle trouve la potion, on est dans la mouise !

A plus tard, les amis ! Et profitez bien du mariage de ma sœur…

xxx

***POV Matty***

Héhé, moi je porte les alliances… héhé, je suis trop content ! Héhé, moi je porte les alliances… héhé, Harry et Eddie vont se marier…

Ha… vous êtes là, désolé j'étais entrain de chanter dans ma tête… Ouaip', parce que je suis trop content ! Aujourd'hui, mon parrain adoré épouse ma grande sœur chérie ! C'est trop bien, non ? Ben moi je trouve que oui !

C'est trop bien tout ce qui arrive ces derniers temps : papa et parrain s'entendent bien maintenant, vous savez ? Ouaip', ils rient ensemble, et même qu'on passe beaucoup de temps tous les trois et moi j'adore ça ! En plus, maintenant y'a un nouveau membre dans notre famille : Jamie… Je l'adore lui aussi, il est trop mignon ! Même si des fois il me casse un peu les oreilles quand il se met à pleurer… Mais bon, il est mignon quand même et papa et moi on l'adore !

D'ailleurs, je vois papa se faire trainer par maman un peu plus loin, et il a Jamie dans les bras… Mais il n'est même pas encore habillé ! Aie, il va se faire crier par maman, c'est obligé : mamie Molly est entrain de placer tout le monde parce que ça va bientôt commencer !

Ha tient, en parlant de mamie, elle arrive vers moi…

- Tu es près mon chéri ? Me demande-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes avant que ça commence ?

- Nan, mamie…

Je rougis alors que les jumelles viennent de passer à côté de nous en riant. J'vous jure, parfois ma mamie elle ne sait pas parler aux garçons… La honte de me demander ça devant tout le monde ! J'ai huit ans quand même ! Je sais bien si je dois y aller ou pas !

Mais bon, je la voie rire à ma moue boudeuse, et elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux (j'ai hooooooorreur de ça !) avant de me dire :

- Alors reste là, mon chéri, et dès que la musique commence tu y vas !

- Oui, mamie…

Et alors qu'elle s'en va gaiement vers les invités, je tente désespérément de me recoiffer avec ma main libre (il y a les alliances dans l'autre…) tout en grimaçant. J'adore ma grand-mère, mais parfois elle m'énerve un peu quand même… Heureusement qu'elle fait les meilleurs gâteaux du monde pour se rattraper de toujours nous couver !

Bon, maintenant il faut attendre… alors je regarde un peu autour de moi : il y a beaucoup de monde, je dirais même que je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde chez moi ! Mais ce qui attire surtout mon regard c'est mon frère, Alex, et son copain, Nick. Ils sont tous les deux entrain de chuchoter dans un coin planqué, et si vous voulez mon avis ce n'est pas très bon signe pour nous… Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et puis ils sont vachement drôles quand même !

Héhé, moi je porte les alliances… héhé, moi je suis trop content… héhé…

Oh, désolé, j'étais reparti à chanter parce que j'en ai un peu mare d'attendre quand même… Oh et puis finalement, j'aurais peut-être du aller aux toilettes aussi…

J'vous laisse… peut-être que si je me dépêche mamie ne me verra pas !

xxx

***POV Harry***

Je suis près. Ca y est. Merlin, dis moi que c'est bientôt fini, sinon je défaille… Ca fait deux heures que je subi les railleries de Ron, Drago et Blaise, et je vous jure que si on ne descend pas tout de suite au jardin j'en étripe un (ou même les trois d'ailleurs…) !

- Allez, on y va ! S'exclame Ron en me donnant une accolade pas très douce.

Et alors qu'ils se remettent à rire tous les trois (je ne sais même pas pourquoi), je sors enfin de la chambre d'Alex. Malgré mon stress, j'arrive à adopter une démarche sure et classe (comme d'hab' quoi… bon, j'avoue Drago m'a donné des cours…), et je pense que ça fait son petit effet sur mon costume trois pièces noir impeccable. Bon, vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas réussi à dompter mes cheveux, mais j'ai troqué mes lunettes contre des lentilles, et mon costume n'a pas un faux pli !

Me voilà donc parfait pour mon amour, et je vous assure que j'ai hâte de la voir elle… Ma Eddie est déjà la plus belle des femmes pour moi, mais je m'imagine déjà l'ange qui va apparaître devant moi tout à l'heure…

Tiens, un petit Rogue qui courre dans la maison en tenant son pantalon… Je laisse forcement échapper un rire, tout comme mes compagnons, quand nous voyons Matéo s'enfermer en vitesse dans les toilettes avec un soupire de soulagement. Mais nous sommes à peine arrivés au jardin qu'il revient déjà, essoufflé mais (presque) impeccablement rhabillé.

Et alors que mes deux amis vont s'installer près de l'autel, je m'arrête près de Matty et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Ta braguette est ouverte, la terreur…

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux alors qu'il rougit et lui envoie un clin d'œil avant de remonter à mon tour l'allée qui sépare les invités. Je sais bien que mon filleul à horreur qu'on le décoiffe, mais il est si mignon que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et puis je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ! Moi au moins, je sais être discret, parce que si Molly l'avait aperçu la braguette grande ouverte, elle aurait sans doute été moins subtile que moi !

Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre à rire à cause de mes pensées devant tous les invités de mon mariage ! Alors je me place sagement devant l'hôtel, au côté de mes trois acolytes, et je laisse mon regard aller sur la foule en attendant mon ange.

Je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie : moi, l'orphelin, le survivant, l'Elu, le sauveur… et j'en passe des moins flatteuses… Bref, moi, je suis heureux ! Ici, entouré de ma famille et mes amis, et sur le point d'épouser la femme que j'aime le plus au monde. Comment ne pourrais-je pas être heureux ?

J'ai des amis formidable, et tous épanouies et heureux…

J'ai deux mères d'adoption qui me chouchoutent à la première occasion venue… Molly et Marine sont incroyables, et je les adore !

J'ai une famille géniale, et aujourd'hui je peux même dire que j'ai un futur beau père charmant ! Si, si, parfois ce qualificatif peu très bien lui aller ! Sérieusement, pour le bonheur de tous (et beaucoup pour le notre), Severus et moi sommes enfin amis et même complices pour faire enrager nos femmes !

Mais le plus beau, dans cette famille, mis à part mon amour, c'est le cadeau qu'elle m'a fait il y a deux mois… Mon fils, mon petit Jamie. Je souri forcement en l'apercevant calé dans les bras de Marine, assise au premier rang. Mon petit trésor regarde vers moi avec ses grands yeux azur pétillants de curiosité… hum, quelque chose me dit qu'il sera un parfait mélange de Dumbledore et de Potter, ça promet !

Espérons que Severus ai pris sa retraite avant l'entrée de mon fils à Poudlard… parce qu'après ses propres terreurs, je ne suis pas sure qu'il survive à la mienne !

Oh… ça y est… Merlin, la musique vient de commencer… Je dois me concentrer… Merde, je suis tendu comme un… Heu, je vais vous épargner la fin de ma pensée très constructive… Concentrons-nous !

Je souri forcement, comme tous les invités, quand Matty commence à remonter l'allée en tenant fermement une petite boite entre ses mains. Il affiche un grand sourire fier tout le long de sa remontée de l'allée, mais quand il arrive à côté du premier rang, Molly tend le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui souriant de toutes ses dents !

Et je sais que les garçons doivent se retenir de rire autant que moi quand Matty lance un regard noir à sa grand-mère (dans son dos, pas fou quand même mon filleul !) et tente de se recoiffer avec une main tout en soupirant fortement.

Mais soudain, je retrouve mon sérieux alors qu'Amy, Mione et Ginny arrivent l'une après l'autre dans de magnifiques robes bleues… et quand la musique change, je cesse de respirer.

Un ange… je vous l'avais bien dit… Un ange, mon ange arrive doucement, un grand sourire au visage, et accrochée au bras d'un Severus impeccable et souriant.

Cette fois, il faut que je vous laisse, désolé… Alors merci de nous avoir suivi, les amis, mais à présent le reste nous appartient ! Oh, et si vous vous demandez ce qu'Alex et Nick ont prévu, et bien c'est tout simplement un juste retour des choses ! Hum… je me demande comment Blaise va réagir quand il va savoir que sa femme va être un homme durant tout un mois…

A l'occasion, je vous raconterais ! En attendant, mon bonheur m'attends… à partir d'aujourd'hui, on pourra me donner un autre surnom, et celui-ci, il me plait bien ! Moi, Harry Potter… le gendre de Severus !

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini… Alors il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire : REVIEWS ! Je veux votre avis sur cette fic, alors si vous ne devait me laisser qu'une seule reviews pour cette histoire, c'est maintenant !

Arrivederci :D !

Haley


End file.
